Au gré de la diligence
by Al-Standish
Summary: Une prostituée fuyant son proxénète, une étrangère mystérieuse, une nouvelle mission pour les sept mercenaires. Ezra amoureux, c'est possible ? Hésitez pas à dire votre avis. C'est la première fic que je publie donc c'est toujours bon à prendre.
1. Une arrivée mouvementée

Chris était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur de la prison, assis sur un tonneau. Il regardait les allées et venues des passants dans la rue principale. C'était une journée calme, ce qui était, disons le, assez rare. C'est pourquoi il en savourait chaque instant. Soudain, il entendit des cris venir du saloon. Cela faisait une heure que ça durait.

Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il s'y déroulait une partie de poker et les paris devaient aller bon train, aussi y avait-il des contents et des mécontents. A l'intérieur du saloon, en effet, il y avait de l'animation, tout le monde était regroupé autour de la table centrale où se trouvait le point de mire du tableau. Ezra était bel et bien en train de faire un poker, mais son adversaire était des plus atypique. Quand on perçait la foule attroupée autour de cette table de jeu, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme châtain, adossée gentiment à sa chaise, cartes en main, le fixant avec contrôle voir neutralité. Quelque chose de bien utile au poker. Elle était vêtue comme un homme. Mais son chapeau était posé sur une autre chaise, avec son sac. Elle ne quitta pas Ezra des yeux, attendant que ce dernier décide ou non de relancer davantage. Ezra analysa ses cartes d'un air canaille, il avait un très bon jeu. Il pouvait décider de relancer, se coucher ou sortir ses cartes. Il avait une couleur. Inutile de préciser comment il avait réussi à l'obtenir, mais ce n'était pas de manière régulière. D'ailleurs, au fond, la neutralité du regard de la jeune femme le gênait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il préféra partir du principe qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et abattit ses cartes en déclarant avec son plus magnifique sourire de vainqueur :

- J'ai une couleur. Et vous, ma chère, qu'en est-il de votre jeu ? Pensez-vous pouvoir faire mieux que votre admirable adversaire ?

Cette dernière plissa une seconde ses yeux, puis lança péremptoirement mais calmement, avec assurance :

- Sans la moindre tricherie ? Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Elle inspira doucement, et sourit enfin légèrement. Elle sembla dans l'expectative d'une répartie de la part du jeune homme.

Celui-ci saisit d'ailleurs la perche qui lui était tendue, sans se départir de son sourire :

- Dois-je déduire de cette expression que votre chance serait supérieure à la mienne ?

Athéna Williams continua de sourire discrètement, et rétorqua, sans cesser de le scruter :

- Vous pouvez surtout en déduire que vous êtes cuit.

Le sourire d'Ezra se figea quelques secondes, puis se fit plus crispé. Il articula avec difficulté :

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par "vous êtes cuit" ?

- J'entend par là que je ne suis pas aveugle, ni tombée de la dernière pluie. Et que c'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. Alors, faites honneur à l'allure de gentleman respectable que vous voulez qu'on vous reconnaisse, et laissez tomber le numéro que vous êtes en train de me monter.

Elle avait dit ça sans agressivité aucune. Toujours très douce et courtoise.

Ezra prit une mine affectée, après tout, il y avait du monde autour d'eux, c'est sa réputation qui était en jeu.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'ai triché ? Je ne goûte que très peu ce genre de médisances.

- Y' a que la vérité qui blesse.

Buck qui avait observé la scène depuis le comptoir, se sentit l'envie d'intervenir :

- Ezra. Mademoiselle. Il semblerait qu'un différend vous oppose...

Ezra répondit, tentant de se maîtriser :

- Cette... Femme essaie de me faire croire que j'ai triché. Or, c'est faux, j'ai obtenu ces cartes au hasard du jeu !

- Aaah ! C'est donc ça ! Dit Buck d'un ton amusé. Mais, elle dit peut-être la vérité. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois hein Ezra ?

- Merci de ton fervent soutien ! Siffla ce dernier.

Le visage de Buck s'illumina d'un grand sourire moqueur.

Athéna se leva doucement, se dirigea vers Ezra, et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- Je vais vous faire une fleur, car je vois que vous tenez à votre réputation. Couchez-vous maintenant, donnez-moi l'argent que je viens de gagner honnêtement, moi. Et votre image de grand gagnant sera sauve. Osez refuser, et vous porterez l'estocade devant tous vos petits copains... Votre réponse ?

Ezra garda un visage neutre, mais ses beaux yeux clairs traduisaient la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il réfléchit quelques instants, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Buck quant à lui l'observait d'un air apparemment détaché mais où se devinait une énorme envie de rire. Athéna attendait toujours la réponse, penchée sur Ezra, attentive mais déterminée. Un homme s'approcha derrière, elle prit le temps de se retourner pour le lorgner d'un air froid, puis t‚ta son arme. Elle secoua ensuite négativement la tête. Il recula. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ezra. Il allait répondre quand un grand chahut se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Des bruits de chevaux et des cris. Le saloon se vida instantanément, ne resta qu'Ezra et Athéna. Celui-ci finit par lui répondre, poussant à elle les billets étalés sur la table :

- Prenez-les, puisque vous y tenez tant. Mais sachez que votre opinion me concernant est infondée !

Athéna prit les billets en répondant :

- Même à l'abri du regard des autres, vous persistez à nier. Ne me forcez pas à vous faire vider vos manches...

- Vous n'y trouverez que de quoi me défendre en cas de face-à-face avec un mauvais perdant. Sur ce, mademoiselle.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut, enfila sa veste et mit son chapeau puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Athéna le regarda partir, plus amusée qu'autre chose, puis alla à son tour jeter un œil dehors en remettant son chapeau.

La diligence venait d'arriver dans la rue avec force fracas. En général, elle ne s'arrêtait pas ici. Pourtant, elle sembla ralentir de façon indicible. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un mélange de cris et de rires mauvais. Une jeune femme fut propulsée hors du véhicule par les passagers qui l'occupaient. La diligence, loin de s'arrêter, continua sa route à vive allure jusqu'à disparaître de l'autre côté de la rue, dans un grand éclat de rires et un nuage de poussière. Athéna, blasée, toussota car noyée dans un nuage de poussière encore épais. Puis, elle agita son chapeau nonchalamment.

Le calme retomba peu à peu dans la grande rue. Buck s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Il la retourna et constata avec indignation que les hommes de la diligence ne l'avait pas épargnée. Il la prit dans ses bras et cria à Ezra :

- Va chercher Nathan ! Elle est salement amochée !

Ezra resta coi une seconde, puis balbutia :

- Euh... oui.

En croisant Athéna, il s'arrêta brièvement pour la regarder avec gêne, puis traça sa route jusqu'à Nathan. Athéna s'avança à pas lents vers Buck et la blessée, et pencha la tête sur le côté pour examiner la situation. Le tableau faisait peine. La jeune fille avait le visage et les bras en sang, marqués par les coups et par sa chute brutale. Buck demanda à Athéna :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à l'emmener dans une des chambres du saloon ? Ca lui fera pas de mal d'être posée sur un lit.

- Bien sûr. Si je pouvais aussi vous aider à retrouver les abrutis qui ont fait ça, je n'y manquerais pas.

Sur ce, Athéna pris les pieds de la jeune fille et ils la transportèrent dans la première chambre libre.

Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Buck prit un peu plus de temps pour l'observer. Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés et les traits fins. Elle portait un bustier rouge et noir décoré de dentelle et une jupe longue, dans les mêmes tons. Il comprit alors tout de suite. La jeune fille était une prostituée. Soudain, dans une demi conscience, elle remua les lèvres et murmura des mots apparemment inintelligibles. Buck tendait l'oreille le plus possible pour comprendre mais n'y parvenant pas, il murmura :

- J'y comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Athéna était restée dans la chambre quelques secondes. Elle tendit l'oreille, et fronça les yeux pour la première fois. Puis, elle se pencha en disant à Buck :

- Sa gorge est sèche. Il lui faut de l'eau. Et un linge... Avec plus de force et moins de stress, elle parviendra à nous dire quelque chose d'intelligible.

- Vous êtes médecin ? demanda celui-ci. D'ailleurs, où est Nathan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Pas besoin d'être médecin pour deviner qu'elle est déshydratée. Quant à votre collègue j'en sais rien. Je suis pas non plus voyante.

Athéna avait dit ça avec souplesse.

Comme pour répondre à la question de Buck, Nathan déboula dans la chambre, avec son matériel. Il observa tour à tour Athéna puis la jeune fille étendue sur le lit et dit :

- Apportez moi de l'eau et un linge.

Buck ne put s'empêcher de regarder Athéna avec un sourire en coin en entendant ça et s'exécuta aussitôt.

Athéna demanda à Nathan :

- Vous avez besoin de moi ou je peux disposer ? Je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Ca devrait aller, merci madame, répondit rapidement celui-ci

Il ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux, tandis que Buck lui ramenait ce qu'il avait demandé. Puis, avec agilité, il commença sa besogne de guérisseur.

- Mademoiselle, corrigea Athéna. Williams.

Puis, elle descendit s'adresser en bas pour une chambre.

Quand Athéna sortit du saloon, elle trouva trois hommes en train de seller leurs chevaux dont l'un était Ezra, l'homme qu'elle avait battu au poker. Celui-ci la considéra quelques secondes d'un air de dire "quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?". Les deux autres étaient Chris et Vin. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de partir à la poursuite de la diligence et de ses passagers.

Chris monta sur son cheval et dit aux deux autres :

- Si on se dépêche on pourra les rattraper dans deux heures au maximum.

- Ouais, répondit Vin doucement, ils ont une dette à régler.

Athéna les interrogea timidement :

- Excusez-moi. Vous rattrapez la diligence ?...

- En effet, répondit Chris avec assurance. Les passagers auront à répondre de leurs actes, ils ont failli tuer cette femme. Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire avant.

- C'est écœurant ! Lâcha Ezra, indigné. Dire qu'il existe vraiment des rustres sans éducation de ce genre.

Vin acquiesça et regarda Athéna avec curiosité et dit :

- Vous venez d'arriver en ville n'est-ce pas ?

Athéna baissa la tête, et jeta un œil discret vers Ezra en acquiesçant :

- J'ai reçu un accueil lucratif, en plus.

Ezra lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus ou moins ‡ une grimace. Il ressentit le besoin de se justifier auprès des autres :

- Mademoiselle a eu une main chanceuse au poker.

Chris sourit, moqueur :

- Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a nettoyé !

Puis il ajouta :

- On peut y aller.

- Je peux venir ? Proposa Athéna avec souplesse. Je vous ralentirai pas. Vraiment.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent avec surprise. Vin demanda avec la même souplesse :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous venir ?

- Parce que depuis mes 12 ans, j'éprouve un besoin maladif à défendre les femmes salies. Mais je n'insisterai pas si vous êtes rétrogrades. Tant pis. J'irai prendre un bain après avoir veillé la blessée...

Chris la regarda un instant puis dit :

- Très bien, venez. Mais j'espère que vous êtes bonne tireuse !

Vin se pencha vers lui et lui dit tout bas :

- Chris, pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- Elle m'inspire confiance, répondit celui-ci.

- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Glissa Ezra, à tout hasard.

L'idée de côtoyer cette femme qui l'avait presque humilié lui déplaisait quelque peu.

Chris le regarda amusé et se contenta d'Èperonner son cheval. Ezra le regarda partir et soupira :

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

Athéna cacha son contentement, et monta immédiatement sur son cheval. Ils partirent donc tous les quatre sur les traces de la diligence qui avait pris la grande route en direction du Texas.


	2. Un réveil difficile

Environs deux heures plus tard, la jeune prostituée fut réveillée par des bruits de sabots innombrables... Elle se redressa péniblement, et tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Athéna monta les marches, en nage, et vint frapper à sa porte.

Buck voyant la jeune fille se redresser la stoppa net :

- Oh oh oh ! Bougez pas, vous allez rouvrir vos blessures ! Restez couchée !

Pour la première fois, elle parla de manière audible mais Buck ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il la regarda hébété et alla ouvrir la porte sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Athéna retira son chapeau, presque gênée, et hasarda :

- On a repêché les responsables. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Vous les avez attrapé ? Se réjouit Buck. Tant mieux ! Quant à elle, elle...

- ... Je vais très bien..., Répondit faiblement la jeune fille dans une langue étrangère.

Buck se tourna vers Athéna, l'air contrarié :

- Ca fait deux minutes qu'elle me sert ce genre de discours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Athéna s'avança lentement, les yeux plissés, et traduisit simplement :

- Elle dit qu'elle va bien. (Athéna s'adresse aussitôt à la concernée) Comment vous vous appelez ?

La jeune fille la regarda interdite, surprise de se faire comprendre et répondit finalement d'une petite voix :

- Je m'appelle Amy O'Connell.

Ezra intervint à son tour dans la pièce, et annonça :

- Chris a écroué nos captifs, pendant que vous bavardez allègrement avec cette petite... Alors, il me semble que vous devriez vous hâter si vous tenez encore une fois à faire montre de poigne. Mais ceux-là l'auront méritée, au moins.

Même si cela ne s'adressait pas à lui, Buck s'empressa de répondre sur un ton où pointait nettement la colère :

- Je vais aller leur montrer le prix qu'on paie quand on s'attaque à une jeune femme !

Ezra répondit :

- Je pense que d'autres aimeraient le faire à ta place, Buck. Sinon, il me semble que Vin et Chris s'en seraient chargé sur place.

Athéna capta le sarcasme du garçon, et ferma ses yeux sans répondre, un peu agacée. Mais elle se retourna enfin :

- En effet. Je pense que c'est à la victime de se charger d'eux. Ce pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'on les traîne jusqu'ici pour leur apprendre à frapper une femme. Une objection ?

Amy les regardait sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais, à parler autant et aussi vite, ils lui donnaient le tournis. Aussi, se laissa-t-elle retomber sur son oreiller en poussant un soupir d'épuisement qui fit taire les trois autres momentanément.

Ezra hésita, toujours sarcastique :

- Si vous vous en sentez capables...

Athéna s'adressa évidemment à Ezra :

- Un peu qu'on en est capables.

Ce dernier montra les paumes en signe d'impuissance, et répondit avec légèreté :

- Je vais descendre pour tenter de convaincre Chris de ne pas les... Euh... Vous mâcher le travail. Sur ce, mesdames.

Il s'inclina et s'éclipsa.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Amy avec difficulté.

- Vos agresseurs sont écroués chez le Shérif. A ma demande. Vous voulez régler vos comptes avec eux ?

- C'est très bien. Mais je n'ai aucun compte à régler avec eux, répondit Amy avec neutralité.

Athéna leva les sourcils, surprise :

- Pardon ?

Amy baissa les yeux :

- Si je devais régler mes comptes avec tous les hommes qui m'ont brutalisé depuis que je suis dans ce pays, je n'en finirais jamais.

- On est d'accord. Mais ceux-là peuvent toujours payer pour les autres.

- A quoi bon ? Ils paieront pour les autres et après. Ca recommencera quand je sortirai d'ici, comme avant, donc ça n'aura servi à rien.

- Ca défoule, dit concisément Athéna.

Elle était toujours concise et sereine. Buck qui avait assisté au dialogue sans en saisir un mot intervint avec impatience :

- Bon, vous allez continuer à discuter encore longtemps ?

- Navrée, répliqua Athéna. Si vous vous ennuyez, vous pouvez toujours aller tenir compagnie à ces crapules, le temps que j'en termine avec Amy ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce qu'elle dit !

- Elle refuse de leur donner ce qu'ils méritent, c'est-à-dire une bonne raclée. Ca vous va ?

- Elle refuse de... Comment ça elle refuse ?? Eh ben si elle refuse, je vais m'en charger moi même !

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Athéna le laissa sortir, et se tourna vers Amy en disant avec lassitude :

- Tant pis.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes puis le visage de Buck réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il dit ‡ l'intention d'Athéna :

- Au fait, y'a pas de shérif ici. Les représentants de la justice ici, c'est nous.

Puis il s'éclipsa de nouveau. Amy essaya de se relever pour sortir de son lit et le stopper, mais une vive douleur sur le côté l'arrêta. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et reprit sa position initiale, contrariée.

Athéna, partagée entre sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de shérif, et l'attention qu'elle voulu porter à Amy, pris quelques secondes avant de se décider à l'aider à se recoucher :

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Si vous voulez vous endormir assez vite, je connais un beau parleur qui vous y aidera aisément. Il est aussi tricheur qu'il est assommant de discours moralisateurs.

- C'est gentil. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie. Peu importe qu'il soit beau parleur puisque de toute façon, je ne comprendrai pas la moitié de ce qu'il me dira. J'ai encore du mal avec la langue anglaise.

Athéna sourit secrètement :

- Y'aura pas grand-chose à comprendre. Sachez qu'il est le plus malin, le plus drôle, le plus ambitieux et le plus lâche.

Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, après cette partie de poker et cette virée à la poursuite de cette diligence.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce portrait joue en sa faveur mais soit. Si rester ici ne le dérange pas.

- J'ai oublié de rajouter qu'il était aussi le plus généreux. Alors, allons lui en toucher un mot à tout hasard. Un instant.

Athéna sortit à son tour de la pièce, avec un sourire d'assurance.

Elle trouva Ezra, au comptoir, droit comme un "i", savourant un verre de whisky qu'il pensait avoir bien mérité. La jeune fille marcha vers lui, et le héla poliment :

- Eprouvé ?

Ezra sursauta, surpris, et soupira en rétorquant avec moquerie :

- Pas particulièrement, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ce genre de raison pour boire ce verre, non ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et je suis persuadée que vous ne chevauchez pas beaucoup dans la mesure où on sollicite souvent votre présence réconfortante dans cette ville. Je me trompe ?

Ezra marqua un temps d'hésitation, presque flatté, et sourit un peu. Puis, il déclara :

- Vous êtes si subtile. Venez-en au fait, voulez-vous ?

- D'accord. quelqu'un là-haut sollicite votre présence réconfortante.

Ezra posa son verre, et répondit :

- Mais, vous vous trompez de personne. Je ne suis pas médecin. Je suis...

- Un garçon foncièrement gentil qui ne manquera pas d'attention et de gentillesse à l'égard de Miss O'Connell. Et qui s'en verra récompensé en temps voulu.

Ezra la lorgna, les sourcils levés. Alors Athéna insista avec finesse :

- Je vous rends le tiers de mes gains.

- La moitié, trancha Ezra.

- Vendu.

Ezra empocha les billets, et conclut :

- Je finis tout de même mon verre. Merci.

Athéna secoua la tête, épatée par l'avidité du jeune homme, et le laissa pour aller rendre visite aux prisonniers fraîchement débarqués.

Ezra frappa à la porte, puis la poussa prudemment. Il passa sa tête curieuse par l'ouverture de la porte, et fit un pas dans la pièce en se tenant toujours droit comme la justice. Il tripatouillait son chapeau avec impatience. Il finit par faire un signe de tête à Amy sans rien dire de plus.

La jeune fille le regarda, amusée, mais ne sourit que peu car cela lui faisait mal. Elle balbutia néanmoins quelques mots en anglais :

- Merci de prendre temps pour je.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné, et grommela :

- De rien, de rien.

Mais, il tiqua alors, et rectifia :

- Pour « Moi ». Enfin, non, pour vous. Où avez-vous appris votre grammaire ? J'en ai presque les oreilles écorchées.

Amy le regarda, déroutée. Honteuse, elle s'excusa :

- Pardon, je parle mal anglais.

Puis elle murmura, en français cette fois :

- Encore un qui croit tout savoir ! Essayez d'être agréable avec lui, il vous couperait la langue pour une faute de grammaire !

Ezra se trouva confus, et murmura pour lui-même :

- Une étrangère. A la bonne heure. J'aurais dû demander la totalité des gains...

Puis, il dit plus haut, d'un ton plus neutre :

- Eh bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre ! Mais, j'ai beau être apte en communication ou en négociation, je ne suis pas précepteur en langues. Désolé. En tout cas pas gratuitement.

Il rajouta tout bas, en s'asseyant :

- Je vais finalement réclamer la totalité des gains...

Amy soupira, lasse et fourbue, et dit, blasée par ce genre de rengaine qu'elle n'avait entendu que déjà trop souvent :

- Vous détestez moi déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je est pas comme il faut, selon vous.

- Non moi pas détester vous. Moi avoir trouvé un moyen de récupérer mon argent, grâce à vous. Et... (Il sourit malicieusement à Amy) Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, ma chère.


	3. Le Précepteur

Athéna venait de traverser la rue et arrivait devant la prison quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée. Chris et Vin essayaient de tirer Buck à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée quand on avait à faire à un tel géant. Celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable et vociférait à l'encontre des prisonniers :

- Vous êtes des crapules de la pire espèce !! Vous méritez pire que ça, estimez-vous heureux qu'on me laisse pas aller au bout de ce que j'avais prévu de vous faire !! Chris, s'il te plait, laisse moi les achever comme il faut !! S'il te plait !

Athéna resta immobile, surprise, adossée au mur.

- Buck, calme-toi !! Répondit Chris en essayant tant bien que mal de le maintenir à l'extérieur. Ils sont entre les mains de la justice maintenant ! Ils paieront crois moi !! C'est le juge Travis qui va s'occuper d'eux et il aura aucune pitié ! Alors arrête, ce n'est plus de ton ressort !

- C'est vrai Buck, ajouta Vin. On a fait notre boulot, laisse la justice faire le sien !

Buck se dégagea d'un geste brusque, remit ses vêtements en place et fit demi-tour pour repartir vers le saloon. Il bouscula Athéna par mégarde et s'excusa dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

Athéna prit le temps tout d'abord de regarder Buck marcher à grand pas vers le saloon, puis elle se pencha pour tenter de discerner l'intérieur de la prison. Elle porta ensuite son regard à la fois effarouché et hébété sur Chris et Vin. Elle semblait à court de commentaires.

Vin la regarda et lui dit, d'un air désolé :

- Excusez le, mademoiselle, d'habitude, il est le plus courtois avec les femmes. Mais cette histoire l'a mis vraiment de travers.

Elle se décida à articuler avec réserve :

- Pas grave. C'est une réaction saine. Enfin, je trouve...

- Et un peu brutale, continua Chris avec un sourire compatissant. Mais c'est dans sa nature de réagir au quart de tour quand on s'attaque à une femme. Au fait, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier pour votre aide tout à l'heure.

- De rien, sourit un peu Athéna. Si vous cherchez votre ami flambeur, je l'ai assigné à une activité plus morale que sa manière de manier les cartes. Il est avec l'étrangère.

Vin eut un petit rire moqueur :

- Combien vous l'avez payé pour ça ?

Athéna lui lança un regard troublé, et répondit avec une fierté dissimulée :

- Cette crapule m'a repris la moitié de mon argent. Et j'ai dans l'idée que ça va pas s'arrêter là. (Elle baisse la tête) Vous en pensez quoi ?

Vin sourit :

- Du fait de l'avoir payé ? Ou de la possibilité qu'il vous réclame de l'argent supplémentaire ? Eh bien dans le premier cas, je pense que c'était le seul moyen de lui faire faire quelque chose comme ça, et dans le deuxième, c'est plus que probable qu'il vous en réclame encore au moins autant !

Chris ajouta néanmoins :

- Mais ne vous fiez pas à cette première impression, il peut avoir bon fond quand il le veut.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissé avec cette femme.

Athéna retira son chapeau dont s'échappèrent de longs cheveux châtains, se frotta la nuque et dit d'un ton exténué :

- Si vous voulez m'excuser, gentlemen. Je crois avoir besoin d'un bon bain et d'un peu de repos.

- Bien sur mademoiselle, répondit Vin. Nous nous recroiserons, je pense.

- Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Chris.

Elle se montra quelque peu réservée, puis finit par avouer :

- Athéna. Facile à retenir, difficile à porter.

Les deux hommes sourirent, sans moquerie et Vin répondit simplement :

- C'est un très beau prénom. Celui de la beauté guerrière. Soyez en fière.

- ... Merci.

Elle s'en retourna alors sans rajouter mot.

Amy ne répondit pas mais elle le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, détaillant tous ses vêtements et ses manières ce qui agaça un peu Ezra qui n'aimait pas trop être dévisagé de la sorte. Elle eut un nouveau sourire blasé :

- Vous aimez l'argent. C'est voyant. Vous est le genre d'homme à penser que à ça. En fait, pourquoi êtes là ? De l'argent en jeu ?

Ezra s'agita, et rétorqua légèrement sec :

- Qui ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent ? Commençons cette relation par un peu d'honnêteté, et on ne s'en portera que mieux.

- Vous croyez tout le monde comme vous ? Demanda simplement Amy.

- Oh que non. D'où mes (il se frotte la nuque) différents démêlés avec autrui. Mais bref ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ose espérer pour votre amie en pantalon que vous serez une excellente élève, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'augmenter mon tarif et à l'occasion de diminuer sa bourse.

Amy fut une fois de plus déroutée :

- Une élève ? Elève de quoi ?

Ezra soupira, et resserra son nœud de cravate en déclarant pour lui-même :

- Cela va se révéler aussi cher que laborieux.

Puis, à Amy :

- Je me suis proposé pour vous apprendre à ne pas écorcher notre si jolie langue, vous vous souvenez ? Il y a quelques minutes. Et comme tout a un prix, ceci explique cela.

- Vous voulez faire croire qu'on vous a payé pour ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je représente rien pour vous. Vous êtes prêt à ça pour l'argent ?

- Plutôt oui.

Ezra hésita et ajouta :

- En revanche, si vous aviez été une connaissance, j'aurais fait un prix d'ami. Bien évidemment.

- Vous est désespérant, soupira Amy.

Puis elle continua en Français :

- Je m'en doutais, belle gueule mais esprit cupide. C'est désolant. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Athéna pour cette compagnie si charmante.

- Vous « êtes », corrigea Ezra, intraitable. Vous voulez me faire mourir avant que j'ai touché ma part ? Et le mot juste n'est pas "désespérant", mais "rusé". Ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

- "Rusé" ? Ou avide ? Un mot que j'ai bien appris de mon patron...

Ezra réfléchit, et avoua :

- On peut dire les deux, oui. (Air réjoui) Bravo miss ! Vous pourrez remercier votre patron, en nous faisant gagner du temps, il m'a fait perdre quelques billets.

Le visage d'Amy s'assombrit :

- Je suis pas très envie de le revoir, en fait.

Ezra s'intrigua, mais tenta de garder son ton léger :

- Eh bien... Ne le remerciez pas. Ca ne changera rien à ma conjoncture actuelle de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Si voulez être bon professeur, essayez des mots simples, répondit Amy dans un demi sourire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes mots sont compliqués, miss. Mais, si vous voulez faire dans le basique, eh bien... Je dirais... Que ma journée n'a pas été fructueuse. Et qu'il me faudra rattraper ça dès demain. Pour sûr.

Amy parvint à rire malgré la douleur :

- Encore l'argent ! Vous ETES vraiment avide !

Ezra ricana :

- Je suis tel que ma... Chère mère m'a fait, en effet. Et vous faites des progrès grâce à mon avidité. Vous tâcherez de ne pas l'oublier quand vous serez à même de vanter mes grandes aptitudes à converser et à encadrer les étrangers comme les autochtones de cette ville.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Ezra s'enquit de répondre avec orgueil :

- Je vous en prie ! Il y a quelqu'un qui travaille ici !

- C'est votre victime. Celle que vous avez détroussée ce matin.

- Comme le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ezra.

- Je le vois. Je venais juste prendre quelques nouvelles. Les agresseurs ont été corrigés... Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Alors, si Amy s'est remise, tout sera parfait dans le plus ingrat des mondes.

- Amy va bien, "compte tenu des circonstances", dit Amy avec un faible sourire.

Elle guetta la réaction d'Ezra.

Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils, et les leva ensuite, épaté :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un précepteur, "compte tenu de vos expressions" dépassant déjà l'entendement du simple quidam passant s'abreuver par ici avant de repartir comme il était venu. Sans vocabulaire. (Il remet son chapeau) C'est grand dommage. Miss Williams va avoir de quoi s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom ce soir ! Ceci dit, si jamais un appui supplémentaire vous était nécessaire, vous savez où me trouver.

Sur ce, il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Amy, et fit un signe de tête à Athéna avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps-là en bas, Buck s'était détendu grâce à une bière que lui avait servi la belle Inez. JD fit son entrée dans le saloon à ce moment-là et voyant Buck au comptoir il le rejoignit. Buck l'accueillit avec un sourire :

- Salut petit. Alors, cette partie de pêche avec Casey, c'était comment ?

- Super ! Répondit JD. Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte en ville ? Y'a eu du grabuge aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Buck sentit de nouveau la colère le gagner.

- Oh ! Une poignée de vauriens qui ont maltraité une femme. Et une autre qui a aidé à leur mettre le harpon dessus.

- Une chasseuse de prime ?

- Mmh, je crois pas.

A ce moment, Chris et Vin entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle. Nathan leur demanda :

- Alors ? Comment c'est dehors ?

- C'est calme ! Dit simplement Chris.

- Un vrai cimetière, souffla Vin.

- Au fait, demanda Chris, quelqu'un sait où est Josiah ?

- A Purgatorio, répondit Nathan.

- A Purgatorio ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

- Tu connais Josiah, il ne dis jamais rien de plus que ce qu'il estime nécessaire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Chris. Et nos deux demoiselles, où en sont-elles ?

Ce fut Ezra qui lui répondit depuis l'escalier :

- En pleine forme ! "Compte tenu des circonstances" !

Il ne put retenir un petit rire fier.

Vin lui répondit :

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu sous-entends !

- Mais rien de plus que ce que je dis, monsieur Tanner...

Athéna apparut à ce moment, vêtue de sa robe, et ajouta :

- Il veut dire que l'une a survécu à son flot de paroles, et l'autre ne se trouve qu'à moitié ruinée.

Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers, un peu amusée, car devinant le visage rembruni et fier d'Ezra Standish.

- Bonsoir, messieurs.

- Mademoiselle Williams..., Dit Chris en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

Les autres l'imitèrent, impressionnés par ce changement de style radical. Buck en retrouva sa verve charmeuse habituelle :

- Eh bien mademoiselle ! C'est un spectacle bien agréable que vous offrez à nos humbles yeux ! Vous êtes resplendissante !

Athéna rougit, déstabilisée, et le remercia dans un murmure. Elle ajouta alors, à Buck :

- C'est votre ferveur et votre hargne qui m'ont impressionnée.

Sur ce, elle alla au comptoir commander un verre.

- C'est plus fort que moi, mademoiselle, dès qu'on s'en prend à une femme, j'ai un coup de sang.

- Surtout si elle est jolie, pas vrai Buck ? Le taquina JD.

- Disons que ça renforce... Répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Athéna fit calmement :

- En tout cas, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que cette ville n'avait pas de shérif. A présent, en vous voyant, je comprends aisément qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin.

Buck lui adressa un de ces magnifiques sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

- C'est très gentil, répondit Vin. Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien aussi. Vous maniez les armes depuis longtemps ?

- C'est mon père qui m'a appris. Il m'a mis un pistolet dans les mains dès que j'ai été en âge de pouvoir le porter.

Elle bu une première gorgée.

- Vous êtes précoce, glissa Chris.

- Il a bien fallu.

Chris continua, curieux :

- Dites, si c'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ?

- Je me suis arrêtée, parce que c'était sur ma route... Je n'avais pas de but particulier.

- Vous allez rester longtemps parmi nous ? Demanda Vin à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne peux jamais vraiment prévoir.

Athéna paru gênée par toutes ces questions. Alors, elle saisit une chaise pour s'y asseoir, et sirota une autre gorgée.

Ezra dit alors de son ton le plus affable :

- Allons gentlemen, vous voyez bien que vous ennuyez cette demoiselle à force de questions.

Athéna se rattrapa :

- Non, non... Je suis juste fatiguée, un peu. Mais tout ira mieux. Ce petit remontant est là pour ça.

- Avec modération, n'est-ce pas ? Lança gentiment Nathan.

- Ma fameuse précocité m'a appris le sens de ce mot concernant l'alcool, sourit Athéna.

Elle poursuivit :

- Alors, et vous tous ? Comment vous en êtes venus à faire office de justiciers ici ? Il est rare de voir (elle les compte) cinq... Six hommes de loi pour une seule bourgade.

- Sept en réalité, rectifia Vin. Il en manque un.

- C'est un peu le fruit du hasard à vrai dire, dit Chris.

- Oui, ca c'est trouvé comme ça, ajouta Nathan. On a demandé nos services car cette ville n'était pas défendue et on a accepté.

Athéna leur sourit, et hocha la tête :

- Et, il y a un meneur ? Ou bien vous jouez sur le même terrain ?

Elle regarda brièvement Vin, intimidée.

- C'est Chris qui nous a recruté ! Répondit JD d'un ton enjoué.

- Mais je suis bien secondé, dit Chris avec une certaine gêne.

- On fait en sorte, acquiesça Vin qui avait capté le regard de la jeune femme.

Il soutint son regard avec profondeur et douceur.

Elle se détourna, embarrassée, et hocha encore la tête en baissant les yeux sur son verre :

- Bien, bien. Enchantée, messieurs les six mercenaires. En attendant le septième.


	4. Un huitième mercenaire ?

Athéna n'attendit pourtant pas le septième mercenaire, et monta se lover dans les bras de Morphée cinq minutes plus tard, éprouvée et bouleversée.

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Amy. La nuit avait été très courte pour elle. Ne pouvant pas bouger, elle était restée sur le dos ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Elle dit d'une petite voix :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mary Travis, une des personnes les plus influentes en ville. Elle apportait un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Amy la regarda, médusée.

- Bonjour ! Lui dit Mary avec un grand sourire. Je... Je vous apporte un petit-déjeuner. Vous devez avoir faim.

- Un peu c'est vrai, répondit Amy avec gêne.

Mary posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit sur le côté. Amy commença à grignoter doucement un morceau de pain puis s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme :

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas…

- Pas quoi ? demanda Mary avec douceur.

- En général, les femmes n'aiment pas trop les filles comme je suis.

- Oh ! Vous croyez que… Pauvre petite, non, bien sûr. Il fut un temps, je ne dis pas, j'avais quelques a priori, mais j'ai appris à les surmonter.

- C'est bien. C'est pas souvent comme ça. Parfois, les femmes sont pires que les hommes pour nous.

Mary regarda Amy un instant avec empathie et demanda :

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans cette diligence ?

Amy resta silencieuse quelques instants, hésitant à parler librement de cela et ayant du mal à s'exprimer clairement.

- Je... J'ai enfui.

- Enfuie ? Que fuyez-vous ?

- Mon... Patron.

Mary l'observa quelques instants et comprit ce que la jeune fille voulait dire. Elle prit alors un air inquiet.

- Il vous a fait du mal ?

- J'ai encore trace des coups...

Mary soupira et prit la main d'Amy :

- Restez ici le temps qu'il faudra. Vous y serez en sécurité.

- Merci, dit simplement Amy.

Puis elle recommença à manger doucement son petit-déjeuner.

Athéna était installée en bas dans la salle, grignotant un épi de maïs chaud indolemment, lorsqu'elle vit Standish s'apprêter à monter les escaliers. Mais, il l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de tête en tenant le bord avant de son chapeau :

- Mademoiselle Williams, vous êtes bien matinale. Ou seriez vous impatiente de reperdre de l'argent ?

Athéna jeta gentiment son épi de maïs dans son assiette et répliqua avec stoïcisme :

- Presque autant que vous seriez prêt à vendre votre maman pour redorer votre réputation.

Ezra voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais se contenta de sourire jaune et de monter en lui jetant un regard qui disait " attend un peu que j'ai l'occasion de te rendre la pareille". Athéna le regarda partir en souriant avec tolérance, secouant la tête.

Ezra frappa à la porte d'Amy et n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer en claironnant un bonjour modeste et concis, mais chaleureux. Puis, il se planta devant elle, fier, et sortit une belle pomme rouge de derrière son dos :

- Si vous parvenez à me faire une phrase parfaitement construite, vous aurez le droit de la manger.

Mary le regarda sans comprendre et dit simplement :

- Je vais vous laisser.

Puis elle sortit rapidement, refermant la porte derrière elle. Amy regardait elle aussi Ezra avec une forme d'amusement et dit :

- Hem... Je... Vais faire... Mon possible.

De nouveau, elle guetta sa réaction.

Ezra ne fit ni une ni deux et lui lança la pomme :

- Bien joué, mademoiselle.

Amy attrapa la pomme à la volée et croqua dedans doucement. Puis, entre deux bouchées, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi vous... Etes là ?

Ezra se fit plus calme et en fut presque gêné. Mais, il le dissimula vite :

- Eh bien, je venais voir comment vous vous portiez. Ca me semble naturel, et même la moindre des politesses. Après la journée que vous avez passée hier, ma foi.

- C'est gentil. Pardon, mais... Je... M'attendais pas ça avec vous...

- J'ai l'air si fourbe que ça ?

Puis il prit un air méfiant :

- Que vous a dit Mme Travis sur moi, hein ?

- Rien. C'est juste... Une impression.

Ezra sentit le côté intimiste de la conversation pointer le bout de son nez, alors il se reprit :

- Hum, bien. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne faisais que passer. On m'attend. Mais, si vous venez prendre un peu l'air, nous ne manquerons pas de nous croiser. Avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas ?

Amy baissa les yeux, la mine assombrie.

- Je suis... Pas sûre de vouloir... Sortir... Dehors. Mais merci quand même.

En réalité, elle était surtout terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir été suivie par son proxénète et n'osait pas sortir au cas où un de ses hommes trainerait en ville.

Ezra fronça ses yeux clairs, un peu interloqué et répliqua :

- Pourquoi pas ? Il fait un temps magnifique. Vous vous rétabliriez plus vite. Ceci dit, à vous de voir.

Il fit mine de sortir, mais se retourna et ajouta malicieusement :

- Ah, et savourez bien cette pomme. Car au vu de vos petites fautes grammaticales ce matin, vous n'êtes pas prête d'en gagner une autre aujourd'hui... (Il la salue) Mademoiselle. Au plaisir.

Il sortit enfin.

Dans la salle du bas, Vin entra avec Nathan. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de poussière.

- Inez, appela Nathan, tu nous sers la même chose que d'habitude s'il te plait ?

Il s'accoudèrent au comptoir et regardèrent la salle. Vin salua Athéna d'un signe de tête amical. Elle lui répondit de la même manière, sans oser ajouter mot. Mais elle ne put avaler quoique ce soit d'autre. Puis, elle se décida à les regarder de nouveau, en souriant timidement, et demanda :

- Comment ça va, ce matin ?

- Plutôt bien mademoiselle Williams, répondit Vin. Nous avons fait une ronde autour de la ville, pour voir si tout allait bien.

Nathan ajouta avec un sourire :

- Et a priori tout va bien !

- Bien, se réjouit Athéna. Pour le moment...

Elle avait laissé planer un certain doute autour de cette dernière remarque.

- Sommes-nous censés comprendre quelque chose mademoiselle ? Demanda Vin avec curiosité mais sans méchanceté.

Athéna se leva pour aller s'asseoir avec eux, et elle déclara avec calme mais certitude : - Il est peut-être probable que la fille d'hier, Amy, ait été suivie. - Par ses proxénètes vous voulez dire ? Athéna resta de marbre un moment, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent étrangement :

- Pardon?

- Oui. C'est une prostituée. Ca pourrait être logique. On a déjà eu affaire à un cas semblable, alors on connait ce genre de types...

Elle fixa Vin, l'air troublé et froid. Nathan et Vin s'entre-regardèrent et ce dernier déclara :

- Il va falloir ouvrir l'œil et la protéger. Si elle s'est enfuie, c'est qu'ils devaient pas être des enfants de chœur. Je pense qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle sorte de sa chambre aujourd'hui.

Athéna serra les dents discrètement, et se contrôla en rétorquant:

- Je peux pas supporter de voir une femme forcée de se terrer parce qu'elle réclame sa liberté. (Elle prépare ses mots) ... Je peux... être le... huitième d'entre vous?

Athéna rougit de sa question osée mais venant du fond de son cœur meurtri.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Chris voie la chose d'un bon œil, répondit Nathan, gêné.

- Pas que ça me dérange, mademoiselle, ajouta Vin avec tact, mais êtes vous certaine de parvenir à garder les idées claires dans cette affaire ?

Athéna se montra un tantinet plus froide :

- Et pourquoi je les aurais pas claires ?

- Parce que vous semblez touchée par ce qui arrive à cette jeune femme. Vraiment très touchée...

- C'est ce qui me motive davantage à vous aider, trancha Athéna.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde de vos motivations mademoiselle. Mais, admettons qu'on accepte, vous vous joignez à nous. Ces types arrivent, vous vous retrouvez face à l'un d'eux. Que ferez-vous ?

- Je le mets dans ma ligne de mire. Et si il coopère pas, j'ouvre le feu sans aucune autre sommation.

- Voilà pourquoi j'émets quelques réserves. Si nous attrapons ces types, il faudra qu'ils soient vivants.

- Ceux qui se tiennent tranquille auront la vie sauve. Mais si on me tire dessus, sachez que je me défends. C'est tout.

Athéna semblait le défier du regard tout en répondant.

Nathan se pencha vers Vin et lui murmura :

- Je sais que c'est pas vraiment mes habitudes de dire ça Vin, mais après tout, on peut avoir besoin d'elle.

- Nathan, je sais tout ça, mais je préférerais qu'elle reste en dehors de ça. On aura affaire à des types qui n'ont aucune morale, ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer sur une femme si besoin est. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience. C'est pour ça que je m'y refuse.

Puis à voix haute et distincte il dit à Athéna :

- Ne le prenez pas comme une offense mademoiselle, mais je préfère que vous restiez en dehors de ça.

Athéna le considéra avec un mélange de ressentiment et de déception, puis elle conclut :

- Laissez tomber.

Elle se retira alors dehors, d'un pas normal.

Nathan secoua la tête et dit à Vin :

- Tu l'as contrariée.

- J'espère que ça la tiendra éloignée, répondit celui-ci dans un murmure.

Athéna croisa Ezra à l'extérieur, et aussitôt, elle lui demanda :

- Hé, vous. Imaginez que des agresseurs débarquent ici. Vous en avez un en face de vous, et il manque de vous tirer dessus. Vous faites quoi ?

Ezra la regarda, interloqué et dit finalement :

- Sachez mademoiselle, que je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas avoir un homme armé en train de me tirer dessus en face de moi !

Athéna, lasse, se contenta d'ébaucher un geste de dédain en articulant :

- Vous aussi, laissez tomber...

Sur ce, elle alla s'isoler sur le banc d'une épicerie pour réfléchir.

Dans sa chambre, Amy commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les membres, à force de rester couchée. Elle aurait voulu sortir, mais en même temps, cela l'effrayait. Elle avait eu un avant-goût du sort qui lui était destiné si on la retrouvait. Néanmoins, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Au moins pour arpenter sa chambre. Elle se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant à cause de sa douleur au côté.

Puis elle parvint finalement à se lever et essaya de faire quelques pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle retrouva son sens de l'équilibre et alla à sa fenêtre pour regarder la rue. Tout semblait calme, si calme. Elle se décida à sortir en boitant et descendit l'escalier avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la porte.

Amy fit un ou deux pas dehors, une main appuyée au mur. Elle regarda aux alentours et voyant un clocher, elle décida de s'y rendre.

La grande porte de l'église s'ouvrit et la jeune fille entra. C'était un édifice vétuste et poussiéreux. Et vide.

- Tant mieux, murmura Amy, je pourrai prier tranquillement.

Elle s'abîma alors dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas Josiah entrer.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net, surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans une église où il n'y avait jamais personne. Mais, il la laissa continuer, silencieux. Finalement, Amy se retourna et regarda Josiah dans les yeux, d'abord effrayée.

- Qui... Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un humble serviteur de Dieu, répondit Josiah. Je suis heureux de voir que certaines personnes ont encore la foi.

- Je pris pour vivre, dit simplement Amy.

Elle se signa et se releva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ? Demanda Josiah avec compassion.

- Je suis plus forte que j'ai l'air, sourit Amy.

Et sur ce elle sortit.


	5. Agression et discussion

Athéna, assise sur son petit banc, regardait ses pieds tracer des cercles sur le sol sableux, se demandant si elle devait ou non insister. Si elle devait même à tout prix rester comme elle le voulait... Elle inspira à fond, leva ses yeux vers le ciel azuré et les ferma une seconde, pour faire le point. Mais Vin avait raison, elle n'avait pas les idées bien claires. Mais, il avait tort sur un point : ce n'était pas à cause de ces proxénètes, mais à cause de lui.

Et alors que la jeune fille reprenait sa respiration avec détermination, elle entendit un bruit de pas rapides, puis un gémissement étouffé. Elle se tourna aussitôt et aperçu une silhouette disparaître derrière un bâtiment, comme une église...

Athéna se leva, suspicieuse, et saisit son arme doucement tout en se dirigeant vers l'église. Mais, elle hésita, se tourna vers le saloon beaucoup plus loin, et décidé de qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Elle serra les dents, et se rapprocha du bâtiment. Elle en longea le mur et se pencha pour discerner ce qui se passait derrière son enceinte. Elle vit un cowboy robuste malmener Amy en la tenant par les cheveux. Il la fit ensuite taire en mettant la main sur sa bouche. Il lui tirait toujours les cheveux pour la forcer à pencher la tête en arrière. Et alors qu'Amy souffrait du fait des séquelles de ses blessures, et aussi du traitement que lui faisait subir cet homme, Athéna le coucha effectivement en joue, et lança péremptoirement :

- Lâche-la ! Sinon je te fais une jolie boutonnière.

Il pivota d'un coup, surpris, mais ne s'exécuta pas pour autant. Il se fit hargneux :

- Je vais la buter, cette petite garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, avec ton flingue trop grand pour ta main ?

Athéna n'attendit pas de lui donner une seconde chance, et fit feu. Elle le toucha à l'épaule. Il s'effondra de douleur, en même temps qu'Amy. Athéna eu juste le temps d'aller la soutenir.

Elle en profita pour administrer un coup de pied à l'agresseur, dans l'estomac, et lui dit :

- Tu vas te faire interroger au frais. Mais je suis quasiment persuadée que tu connais déjà Miss O'Connell.

Amy repris son souffle et essaya de parler mais fondit seulement en larme, secouée de soubresauts nerveux. Elle serra le bras d'Athéna et lui dit, en français :

- Je... Je veux plus !! Vous comprenez, je veux plus faire ça, je peux plus ! Mais eux ils veulent que je continue ! Je veux plus !!

Elle était effondrée.

Athéna se fit réconfortante :

- Et tu le feras plus. Je te promets. On va s'occuper des autres. Mais, je vais d'abord embarquer celui-là à la prison. Va te réfugier dans l'église, je serai pas longue. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai à ta chambre et je réquisitionnerai ton précepteur pour rester avec toi, en attendant que le captif leur dise ce qu'ils veulent savoir.

Amy acquiesça et se releva pour repartir vers l'église.

Athéna emmena donc l'agresseur à la prison.

Après s'être chargée d'Amy, elle revint au saloon, et sans divulguer un seul mot de ce qui s'était passé aux autres, héla Ezra :

- Monsieur Standish, Amy a besoin de vous je pense.

Ezra sursauta d'être appelé de la sorte, puis il sourit en secouant la tête :

- Dieu du Ciel ! Cette petite ne peut se passer de moi ! Je vais vraiment rendre mes leçons payantes !

- C'est pas d'une leçon dont elle a besoin. Et pour ce qui est de vous lâchez encore ne serait-ce qu'un dollar, vous pouvez toujours y compter et boire de l'eau.

Sur ces mots quelque peu froids, Athéna se retira de nouveau.

Ezra resta quelques instants immobile, un peu hébété.

- Wooouuuah ! Quel caractère ! Lâcha-t-il.

Athéna alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, et s'assoupi rapidement.

Durant ce temps, Ezra se rendit, malgré son scepticisme, à la chambre d'Amy et entra sans frapper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Amy était recroquevillée sur son lit et tremblait des pieds à la tête. Elle se retourna vivement quand il entra, puis se décontracta en le reconnaissant. Puis elle cria d'une voix aiguë :

- Vous pouvez pas frapper !! Comme tout le monde ??

Ezra resta coi, et marmonna comme outré :

- Eh bien. Que diable s'est-il donc passé, pour que je me fasse ainsi rabrouer en moins de cinq minutes ? Et par deux femmes différentes ! Je ne dirais pas que c'est chose rare en général. Mais... Pas en si peu de temps.

Il sortit en refermant alors la porte doucement, tout de même interloqué.

- Non ! Attendez ! Cria Amy. S'il vous plait...

Elle avait dit ça avec spontanéité. Elle était surtout mortifiée à l'idée de rester seule.

Ezra rouvrit alors la porte, échaudé, et haussa les épaules, feignant la décontraction :

- Très bien, je... Je reste.

JD fit irruption dans le saloon, embrassa la salle du regard et se dirigea vers Vin et Nathan qui étaient toujours là en train de discuter.

- Nathan ! Cria-t-il. J'ai un prisonnier blessé par balle, c'est pas très grave, mais il faudrait le soigner.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Vin

- Un type qui a agressé la fille de la diligence. C'est l'étrangère qui l'a mis au piquet !

Vin baissa la tête en souriant :

- Elle ne lâche jamais.

Nathan sourit et lui donna une tape amicale :

- Comme toi, vieux frère !

Puis Nathan sortit chercher ses affaires.

JD, qui n'avait pas tout suivi, dit simplement, tout joyeux :

- En tout cas, elle vise juste !

Vin acquiesça et répondit :

- On dirait bien.

Puis il ajouta :

- Je vais aller faire un tour à l'étage. Histoire de discuter avec cette tireuse d'élite.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, Amy retrouvait doucement ses sens mais continuait de trembler, encore sous le choc. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de se sentir jugée.

Ezra, perplexe, s'avança prudemment, et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en hasardant :

- Allons donc. Ca n'est pas le coup de la pomme qui vous a mis dans un tel état ? Dites-moi tout. Et en prime, vous pouvez faire autant de fautes de grammaire ou de conjugaison que vous le voulez...

Amy retrouva momentanément le sourire. Puis, elle dit avec sérieux :

- Je... Suis pas... Bonne fille. Et je paye maintenant pour ça. Un homme voulait tuer.

- Comment ça ? Un homme voulait tuer qui ? Vous ? Il a voulu vous tuer, à l'instant ?

Amy acquiesça en opinant nerveusement de la tête.

- Peut-être que je mérite, au fond. Vous croyez ?

Ezra parut choqué, et rétorqua aussitôt :

- Bien sûr que non ! Aucune femme, quelles que soient ses mœurs, ne mérite de mourir. Ne dites pas une chose pareille.

Amy lui sourit, puis dit, le regard dans le vide :

- Vous êtes gentil. Je devrais partir. Pour pas attirer des ennuis, à vous. A cette ville.

- Je pense au contraire que vous feriez mieux de rester ici, en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit réglé. Ce sont ces malfrats qui vont s'attirer des ennuis si jamais ils osent mettre les pieds dans cette ville.

Ezra chercha quelque chose à faire pour se rendre utile, et vit la carafe d'eau et le gobelet à côté. Alors il se leva, et le remplit. Puis, il le tendit à Amy en bafouillant nerveusement :

- Tenez. Buvez ceci. Allons. Et tâchons de nous calmer, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Athéna entendit vaguement frapper, mais elle se dit que ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle soupira alors, et s'assoupit de nouveau, se mettant en chien de fusil, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Mais, le bruit continua. Alors, elle entrouvrit ses yeux, et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. De l'autre côté de la porte, Vin continuait à frapper doucement. Il marmonna :

- Bon sang, elle dort d'un sommeil de plomb...

Il frappa une dernière fois et comme rien ne venait, il fit demi tour pour retourner vers l'escalier.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain derrière lui. Puis, le visage encore embué d'Athéna qui se frottait les yeux. Vin se retourna derechef, puis revint sur ses pas. Il enleva son chapeau et dit :

- Je suis... Hem... Désolé de vous avoir réveillée. Mais, il fallait que je vous parle.

Athéna ne dit rien, réfléchit un court instant, puis hocha la tête dans l'expectative.

Voyant ça, Vin continua :

- JD nous a rapporté vos... Exploits.

Puis, en souriant, il demanda :

- Vous ne manquez jamais votre cible ?

- Jamais.

- Voilà qui est rassurant...

Puis relevant la tête, il ajouta :

- Si votre proposition tient toujours, je peux toujours en parler aux autres. Comme dit Nathan... Une femme, ça peut toujours aider. Bien que je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Vous semblez être le seul à vous en faire à ce point. J'ai beau avoir la gâchette facile, je ne fonce pas tête baissée. Je suis capable d'évaluer mes chances de survie.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que je suis un peu réactionnaire.

Il sourit pauvrement, haussa les épaules et recula un peu.

- Encore désolé de vous avoir réveillée.

Athéna lâcha prise, peu encline à se montrer rancunière, et sourit elle aussi pauvrement :

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé.

Puis, elle s'avança vers lui après quelques secondes, curieuse, et lui dit d'un ton étrange :

- Je vous sens fragile. Pas vrai ?

Il resta silencieux un petit moment puis répondit :

- Fragile, je sais pas mais, j'aime pas trop voir une femme manier une arme. Vous savez, je vois beaucoup de types mourir d'un simple coup de feu. Et malheureusement, j'ai vu des femmes aussi. Et je peux vous assurer que ce sont des images qui vous marquent. Je vous fais confiance concernant votre gâchette. C'est celles d'en face qui m'inquiètent.

Athéna hocha juste la tête, et dit :

- Advienne que pourra... En tout cas, merci pour votre visite.

- De rien, conclut Vin. A plus tard.

Il remit son chapeau et redescendit définitivement les escaliers.


	6. L'interrogatoire

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Amy était parvenue à se détendre presque complètement. Elle avait encore mal un peu partout, mais son moral était meilleur. A tel point qu'elle s'amusait à faire enrager Ezra en faisant volontairement des fautes lorsqu'elle parlait.

Le garçon, au début piqué au jeu, finit par comprendre le petit manège d'Amy et décida de se détendre, s'adossant calmement à sa chaise, l'air faussement détaché :

- Vos fautes de grammaire sont bien plus agaçantes lorsqu'elles sont spontanées. Et si vous faites ceci pour vous débarrasser de moi, sachez que je n'abandonne jamais une tâche en son beau milieu, sauf si cela se révèle de première nécessité !

- Vous êtes tellement drôle quand on vous agace ! Dit Amy avec un petit rire cristallin.

Ezra, faussement sérieux :

- Parce que j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas sortir de mes gonds. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, vraiment... En revanche, faites-moi perdre une partie de poker, et vous découvrirez le vrai Ezra P. Standish.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est pour quoi le P ? Parloteur, Prétentieux, Polisson, Pirate ?

Puis un peu plus sérieusement :

- Poli, Précepteur, Perspicace, Précieux, Proche, Propre sur lui... Gentil... (Elle rit de nouveau) Oh mais non ! Je suis bête, ça commence pas par P !

Ezra afficha un sourire quelque peu forcé, et prépara ses mots :

- C'est pour Persuasif. Et... (Il se montre de nouveau sardonique) Je constate que vous n'êtes pas à court d'adjectifs concernant ma personne. Des adjectifs commençant par un P, comme péjoratif par exemple.

Il ne lui laissa nullement le temps de répondre et fit plus sereinement :

- Mon deuxième prénom est Powell. D'où le P. Mais, et vous ? D'où vous vient cet accent si subtil ?

- Malgré le nom, je suis Française.

- Avec un tel engouement pour l'ironie, je vous aurais juré britannique, ma chère.

Amy rit de bon cœur et répondit :

- Eh bien non, monsieur Ezra Standish le Persuasif, je suis bien française !

- Mais où avez-vous donc saisi un tel humour ? Il n'y a que des cowboys avides de poudre et de coups par ici. Ceci dit je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mademoiselle O'Connell. Nos entretiens n'en seront que plus ludiques, et il se peut que mon tarif ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

- Il vient de mes parents peut-être. Des Irlandais de Galway, ils ont parti en France pour connaître une meilleure vie.

Elle ajouta d'un air un peu désabusé :

- Voyez, je voulu faire pareil ici, mais j'ai fait moins bien.

Ezra se montra plus attentif et dit juste :

- Seul compte le fait d'essayer, non ? On ne peut qu'en tirer des leçons pour la suite. Et qui sait ce que l'avenir vous réserve encore ?

- Oui qui sait. Mais, je crois pas il sera mieux. Vous croyez on peut devenir bien quand on a fait ce... Travail ?

- Je crois en la rédemption, et en la maturité que peuvent engendrer de telles épreuves, mademoiselle. Et pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que si vous le désirez réellement, tout s'améliorera. Bon nombre de femmes vertueuses devraient avoir honte de ce qu'elles sont ! J'en sais quelque chose...

Sur ce, il ébaucha un léger sourire fier.

- Je... Vous allez peut-être trouver stupide, mais vous avez si bonnes manières, vous... Vous voudrez bien... M'apprendre ?

Encore plus fier, Ezra éructa presque de joie et d'orgueil en répliquant :

- Bien sûr ! Tout est toujours bon à apprendre ! Et vous vous adressez au meilleur en la matière.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la prison, Nathan s'était chargé de l'épaule de l'agresseur d'Amy. Athéna avait visé juste et, effectivement, la blessure était bénigne. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Chris et Buck firent leur entrée dans la prison. Nathan leur dit juste :

- Je l'ai soigné, je le laisse à vos bons offices messieurs.

Buck fit craquer ses doigts et répondit :

- T'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de lui comme il faut !

L'homme resta à les fixer, le regard sombre, mais fébrile.

Chris s'approcha de sa cellule, serein et posé. Il s'appuya contre les barreaux et dit au prisonnier, d'une voix dure :

- Je vais y pas aller par quatre chemins mon gars. Qui t'a envoyé ?

Le prisonnier leva les yeux au ciel, et ricana faiblement :

- Oh non, pas déjà... Je vous aurais cru plus joueurs les gars.

Chris sourit en baissant la tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'homme en face de lui :

- M'oblige pas à passer de l'autre côté des barreaux...

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Envoie-moi la petite pouliche qui m'a flingué. Elle me ferait presque plus peur que toi...

Il rit aux éclats, absolument indifférent à sa conjoncture quelque peu dangereuse.

Buck frappa du poing contre les barreaux et cria :

- Chris, on a assez perdu de temps avec cette espèce de pourriture. File moi ces fichues clés. Je vais te le faire parler en moins de cinq minutes !

Chris resta parfaitement calme et s'adressa de nouveau au prisonnier en désignant Buck :

- Tu veux vraiment que je lâche le fauve ?

- Je vais mourir de toute façon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? dit l'homme avec un ton plus calme et plu faible, mais toujours acerbe.

- Y'a beaucoup de façons de mourir, tu sais, répondit Chris. On peut te rendre la chose plus douce. Mais si tu continues à t'obstiner, je peux te garantir que tu connaitras l'Enfer bien avant d'être six pieds sous terre !

L'homme considéra Chris quelques secondes, froid, puis cracha en sa direction.

Cette fois-ci, Chris perdit patience, il tourna la clé dans la serrure ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il se jeta sur le type qui était resté assis et lui administra un violent coup de poing qui l'abattit au sol. Buck le suivit de près et choppa l'homme par le col :

- Ecoute-moi bien, fils de chien ! Si tu parles pas, crois moi, je vais faire la même chose mais en dix fois pire. Je peux te dire que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque parce que les ordures dans ton genre, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de les réduire en miettes. Alors on te répète la question : qui t'a envoyé ? Et réfléchis bien avant de répondre !

Le prisonnier souffla un peu, et se montra furieux :

- Cette catin n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Et la souris qui m'a tiré dessus aussi, par la même occasion. Elles ne valent pas mieux l'une que l'autre... Et si vous voulez éviter de vous attirer des problèmes, vous feriez mieux de me les livrer toutes les deux et de vous mêler des petites affaires qui agitent votre bled pendant qu'il est encore tranquille.

Buck lui décocha un second coup de poing :

- Parle encore une fois aussi mal d'une de ces filles et t'auras vraiment besoin d'un médecin !

Chris se rapprocha, s'accroupit et dit sèchement :

- Le problème tu vois, c'est que t'as fait ton petit numéro dans notre bled, du coup, ça nous concerne. C'est pour ça que je vais réitérer ma question encore une fois : pour qui tu travailles ?

- Si l'autre sale petite garce s'était abstenue de venir à la rescousse de ma jolie Amy, y'aurait pas eu le moindre numéro. Ca aurait été rapide et propre. Et cette fille nous appartient ! Quant à dire pour qui je travaille, ça aggravera votre cas si je lâche le morceau. Alors vous, réfléchissez avant de continuer à me tirer les vers du nez.

Chris changea alors de tactique :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fille ? Elle a dû sacrément vous énerver pour que vous vouliez la supprimer.

Incrédule, le prisonnier se fit de nouveau silencieux, dévisageant Chris avec détermination. Chris eut un sourire moqueur :

- Alors ? Elle s'est refusée à un client ? Elle a piqué la caisse ? Elle en avait marre de voir vos sales gueules, et elle vous a laissés en plan ?

L'homme sourit d'abord, puis ricana en même temps que Chris. Il se calma enfin et conclut avec résignation mais sérénité :

- Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que vous me butiez.

Buck sourit et répondit :

- Eh ben tu vas être servi mon gars.

Puis il se releva et pointa son arme sur lui.

Chris se releva à son tour et dit :

- J'veux que tu saches quand même que de toute façon, on saura ce qu'on veut savoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et vous crèverez juste après.

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, conclut Buck.

Sur ce il appuya sur la gâchette et lui tira dans la jambe. Sans tenir compte des cris du type, Chris sorti de la cellule et se retourna juste pour lui dire :

- Ca va peut-être te faire réfléchir.

Buck ferma la porte à clé et ils sortirent de la prison.


	7. Une soirée au saloon

En bas, au saloon, JD était assis à la table centrale, en compagnie d'une Athéna toujours aussi discrète. Il avait parié avec Ezra qu'il parviendrait aisément à la faire rire... Mais, ça n'était pas avec ses blagues formidables qu'il allait arriver à ses fins. Et pourtant, il s'y essaya sans honte, sous les yeux de certains clients amusés ou détachés.

Il faut dire que les gens en avaient l'habitude, c'est surtout pour ça qu'ils riaient. Parce que les blagues de JD n'avaient rien de drôle.

- ... Et là, la grenouille, elle fait "wouaah" !!

Il éclata de rire après la chute de sa blague, mais Athéna resta toujours impassible. Alors JD s'impatienta :

- Si mes blagues sont pas drôles, pourquoi vous en racontez pas une ?

Athéna bu une gorgée, amusée malgré tout, et avoua :

- Je ne sais pas raconter les blagues. Mais continuez, les vôtres sont très divertissantes.

- Elles le seraient si elles vous faisaient rire, répondit JD d'un air boudeur.

- Entre drôle et divertissant, il y a une nuance, voyez. Mais, c'est pas parce que je ne me tape pas les fesses sur ma chaise que ça me plaît pas.

Ezra descendit les escaliers, soutenant Amy avec soin, et lui murmurant :

- Pauvre garçon... Malheureusement pour lui, je vais une fois de plus briller par ma perspicacité. Mais, il est borné comme pas deux.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la table.

Amy sourit aux paroles du jeune homme et s'approcha tant bien que mal. JD se leva aussitôt pour lui apporter une chaise et la faire asseoir.

- Merci, dit gentiment Amy.

JD sourit, tout joyeux d'avoir un nouveau public et demanda :

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague ?

Athéna marmonna avec un sourire :

- Dites oui... je vous en prie.

Amy, sans comprendre vraiment, dit alors à JD :

- Euh... Oui, allez-y.

JD poussa une exclamation de satisfaction et continua :

- Alors c'est l'histoire d'un chien à trois pattes qui rentre dans un saloon, il va voir le barman et lui dit "Eh je cherche le type qui a tiré sur ma patte" !

De nouveau JD éclata de rire. De l'autre côté de la table, c'était le silence complet. Jusqu'à ce qu'Amy éclate de rire à son tour.

Athéna, cette fois, failli avaler sa gorgée de limonade de travers et eut un sourire radieux. JD resta médusé, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction, puis se remit à rire, fier de lui.

Ezra quant à lui, eut un coup de chaud, voyant qu'Athéna était au bord de craquer. Alors, il ricana d'un air forcé en regardant Amy rire de bon cœur, et coupa court :

- C'est parfait, JD. Tu es un fin bout en train ! Bravo. Mais arrêtons là cette démonstration grotesque et prenons plutôt un verre, voulez-vous ?...

Amy essaya de retrouver son souffle et articula entre deux crises de rire :

- Non mais... C'est pas drôle... C'est même nul... C'est ça qui est drôle ! Et puis... Comme vous racontez ça... C'est tellement amusant !

Athéna capta le coup fourré, en remarquant l'étrange agitation d'Ezra. Alors, elle continua, à l'attention de JD :

- Racontez-en une autre, vraiment. S'il vous plaît. Je suis sûre que la prochaine fera mouche.

Ezra ne pu en rajouter, coincé. Si il parlait, il était découvert. Si il ne disait rien, il était... Cuit. Alors, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à la véhémence de JD, qui reprit de plus belle :

- D'accord, alors c'est une mère qui dit à son garçon "n'oublie pas que nous sommes sur terre pour travailler" et le petit garçon "bon, alors moi, plus tard je serai marin" !

JD et Amy partirent dans un fou rire commun à la chute de cette blague.

Athéna se tourna vers Ezra, fit durer le plaisir en souriant cruellement, puis finit par découvrir ses dents. Finalement, elle pouffa, puis rit avec Amy. Ezra la fusilla du regard, excessivement pincé. Amy remarqua la mine désappointée d'Ezra et demanda alors innocemment :

- Vous riez pas, ça vous amuse pas ?

Ezra, sans cesser de défier Athéna du regard, répondit les mâchoires serrées :

- Il est certaines choses qui m'amusent, mademoiselle O'Connell. Et d'autres non. Et le plus amusant ce soir n'est pas ce que l'on croit. (A l'attention d'Athéna) Oh mais cette jeune fille a déjà bu trois verres ! Elle est terriblement grisée, ce qui la prive de toute objectivité. JD, je suis navré. J'ai par conséquent gagné.

JD prit une mine froissée :

- Quoi ?? Arrête Ezra, t'es mauvais perdant, elle a rit, j'ai gagné !

Amy fronça les yeux, intriguée :

- Gagné ? Encore de l'argent. Vous pensez vraiment que à ça !

Athéna se leva, et lança à Ezra avec maîtrise :

- Mais tout le monde ne se couche pas au bout de trois verres, monsieur Standish. Alors, ne prenez pas le cas de petites natures telles que vous comme une généralité...

- Quelle mauvaise foi, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ezra en ricanant. (Puis à Amy) Ca n'était qu'un test... Une... Enfin... Oui je le concède, j'ai voulu rendre à mon jeune ami la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui nous renvoie sur le champ lexical de l'argent. Ou plutôt de la cupidité, comme vous le diriez.

Il se rassit, un peu gêné.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis le visage d'Amy se fendit d'un sourire et elle dit à JD :

- Je peux en raconter une aussi ?!

- Oui allez y ! se réjouit ce dernier.

- A un bal, un monsieur dit à une fille "mademoiselle, les danses semblent courtes avec vous" et elle lui répond "c'est normal, le chef d'orchestre est mon fiancé".

JD rit à gorge déployée et Amy suivit aussitôt.

Athéna se mit à ricaner, tandis qu'Ezra retenait encore son rire, presque vexé par le fait de perdre, mais ayant comme d'habitude envie de surpasser les autres dans chaque catégorie et surtout ayant envie de briller par sa présence.

Athéna, prise au jeu, intervint d'un ton insistant et puéril :

- Attendez... Je pense en avoir une. Mais, euh, je sais pas bien les raconter, comme je vous l'ai dit...

- Allez-y ! Racontez la ! Insista Amy, impatiente.

Ezra prévint Athéna :

- Si vous osez rire de votre propre blague, ça compte aussi, soyez prévenue !

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel à son encontre, se tordit les doigts nerveusement et rougit en articulant :

- C'est un cowboy qui entre dans un café... Et plouf.

Amy et JD se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde et rirent de concert.

C'est ce moment-là que Chris et Buck, suivis de près par Vin, Nathan et Josiah entrèrent dans le saloon.

Buck, entendant la blague éclata de rire à son tour et les autres sourirent, amusés.

Ezra hallucina :

- Par tous les saints. Nous avons un JD en jupon. C'est extraordinaire. Continuez le massacre, si vous en avez l'inspiration, je vous en prie... Tous ces hommes se contentent d'être courtois mais hypocrites à votre égard, ma chère. Rassurée ?

Athéna ne fit pas attention à Ezra, et sourit timidement en voyant les autres se gausser.

- Imbécile, finit-elle par souffler concisément.

Chris eut un sourire moqueur :

- Vous ne nous aviez pas encore révélé cette partie de vous, mademoiselle Williams.

- C'est JD qui doit être content ! S'exclama Buck.

- Ca va Buck ! Répondit JD, un peu vexé.

- Au moins, ça détend l'atmosphère, glissa Vin avec un regard entendu à Chris et Buck.

Ezra coupa :

- Ne soyez pas cruels, messieurs. Elle est à pleurer tellement c'est dénué de... Enfin à la base avec JD ça n'est pas censé être drôle, alors qu'allais-je donc dire ?

Il prit un air songeur, se frottant le menton.

- Au moins, je participe, se défendit Athéna.

- Tiens c'est vrai ça Ezra, racontes nous en une bonne ! Lança Nathan.

Ezra réagit avec réserve, essayant de ne pas s'entacher davantage de par son manque de légèreté ce soir-ci :

- Allons donc. Ca n'était pas mon idée... Moi, je m'occupe des tables de jeu... Vous le savez bien.

Amy le regarda d'un air détaché où pointait néanmoins la déception :

- Oui, l'argent, c'est tellement plus important !

Elle voulu se lever, fatiguée d'entendre toujours le même refrain, mais eut du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Buck s'empressa de venir vers elle et lui dit :

- Rasseyez vous, vous êtes encore en mauvais état.

Ezra déclara à Amy avec assurance :

- J'ai un grand rêve. Et pour le réaliser, il me faut de l'argent. La fin justifie les moyens. Et préfèreriez-vous quelqu'un qui cache ses intentions sous des attitudes fausses et déroutantes ?

Athéna se moqua gentiment :

- Allons bon, cessez de vous justifier. Et apportez-lui donc de l'eau. Ce serait la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue depuis que vous êtes descendu ici.

Ezra se racla la gorge et rétorqua avec prudence :

- Et ça ne serait pas la dernière ! Occupez-vous donc de votre prochaine badinerie, mademoiselle Williams.

Il se leva en regardant auparavant si Amy était dans de meilleures dispositions.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire forcé et dit simplement :

- Je veux bien un peu d'eau.

Josiah déclara de but en blanc :

- L'homme a toujours plus ou moins besoin de se justifier, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il se trouve l'excuse de poursuivre dans ses travers. Sinon comment notre cher monsieur Standish pourrait-il se payer son saloon si ardemment désiré ?

JD ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

- La dernière fois qu'il a tenu un saloon, il a fait faillite...

Ezra se retourna brièvement en marchant vers le comptoir, fit mine de vouloir rétorquer, mais n'en fit rien. Pour le moment.

Mais, attendant le verre, ne put s'empêcher de clamer en les narguant :

- Moi au moins, je suis ambitieux !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle communément le pêché d'orgueil Ezra, répondit Josiah.

Buck s'adossa contre le comptoir :

- Je sens venir le sermon du soir.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma bouteille de whisky ! Rétorqua Josiah.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, connaissant le tempérament de l'ancien prédicateur.

Athéna ricana, finissant son verre. Puis, elle pointa son doigt une seconde vers Josiah et dit :

- On ne se connait pas, nous... Si ? Voilà donc le septième !

- Le septième et pas le moindre mademoiselle ! Affirma Josiah en souriant. Je m'appelle Josiah Sanchez.

Vin glissa :

- On s'habitue vite à ses discours énigmatiques. Parfois, on finit même par les comprendre.

Athéna se leva en s'appuyant sur la table, et tendit sa main péniblement vers Josiah pour la lui serrer, tout en demandant à Vin :

- Enigmatiques...Sermons... Un prêtre ?

Josiah répondit à la place du jeune homme, serrant chaleureusement la main d'Athéna :

- Ancien prêtre pour être exact ! Mais, on garde toujours les anciennes habitudes.

- Il y a de bien plus mauvaises habitudes que celles de sermonner.

Alors qu'Ezra se rasseyait avec son verre d'eau qu'il posa devant Amy, Athéna continua en faisant un clin d'œil à Vin, car un peu grisée :

- Il y a celle de truander par exemple.

Elle s'installa lourdement sur sa chaise.

Vin répondit simplement :

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des truands, mademoiselle. Sauf exception bien sûr.

JD voulut détendre l'atmosphère par une nouvelle blague de son répertoire :

- Et dites, la blague de paf le chien, vous la connaissez ? C'est un chien qui traverse une rue, la diligence passe et... Paf le chien !

Les autres sourirent, plutôt par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais du côté d'Amy, le cœur n'y était plus tellement. Elle esquissa un petit rire, mais elle était toujours désappointée et n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché son verre d'eau.

Athéna se leva et alla voir Inez au comptoir, pour s'isoler avec un petit cigare :

- Veuillez m'excusez. Excellente blague, JD. Vous restez le maître en la matière j'ai l'impression.

Elle sourit.

Ezra se contenta de regarder le verre d'eau, puis Amy, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Buck tendit sa main à Amy et lui fit un sourire radieux :

- Mademoiselle, peut-être préfèreriez-vous quitter l'ambiance lourde et enfumée de ce saloon pour une petite balade sous les étoiles ?

A la seconde, Ezra effaça son sourire de loup et se hâta de réfléchir pour écarter Buck de son chemin. Il se mit sur ses jambes et articula avec un rictus :

- Buck, mon ami, pour être totalement honnête...

Le gloussement de Vin, qui avait entendu le mot « honnête », l'interrompit :

- Depuis quand tu as ajouté ce mot-là à ton vocabulaire, Ezra ?

Ezra ferma ses yeux agacés une seconde, et reprit sans le regarder :

- ... Je disais donc : pour être totalement honnête, et pour le bien de mademoiselle O'Connell, il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui l'emmène un moment dehors.

Buck siffla avec amusement :

- Tiens donc ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, parce qu'avec une brute telle que toi, ou que tout autre homme ici présent, je doute que les blessures de notre demoiselle se referment plus aisément. Par conséquent, je suis le plus apte à veiller à son bien-être. De plus... (Il regarde Athéna accoudée au bar) Je suis payé pour ça.

Buck secoua la tête, blasé. Amy retint un regard chargé de reproches.

Ezra invita Amy à l'accompagner, d'un geste élégant et d'une mine malicieuse et fière. Amy considéra le jeune homme quelques instants, déroutée par son comportement changeant et dit finalement :

- Pourquoi pas, mais je peux pas aller loin.

- Eh bien, je vais vous y aider. Allons-y.


	8. Conversations croisées

Chris suivit Athéna au comptoir et lui dit :

- Il paraît que vous voulez mettre vos talents de tireuse au service de cette ville... Temporairement du moins ?

La jeune fille finit de tirer sur son cigare pour l'allumer, et répondit d'un ton plus neutre qu'il y a quelques minutes :

- J'en serais ravie, oui... (Elle le regarde en souriant timidement) Chris.

- Chris, acquiesça-t-il. Vous êtes consciente des risques, j'espère. Surtout si on a affaire à des proxénètes, ils sont encore moins tendres avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. En plus, vous vous êtes dressée contre eux.

Athéna baissa les yeux et déclara :

- C'est pas grave. On a jamais été tendre avec moi. Alors, je crains rien à ce niveau-là. Mais, je vous suis reconnaissante de bien vouloir m'avertir.

- Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses, avant de s'engager.

Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots puis continua :

- Surtout que... Vous semblez plus fragile que ce que vous voulez bien montrer.

Elle ébaucha un rictus gêné :

- Chacun d'entre nous a une part de fragilité. Et chacun d'entre nous tente néanmoins de la dissimuler.

- C'est vrai. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille puis retourna vers les autres.

Athéna frissonna un peu, et retint un sanglot en silence.

Dehors, la nuit était très noire, sans étoiles, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Amy avançait péniblement, soutenue d'un bras par Ezra. Elle était toujours un peu énervée à cause du comportement du jeune homme dans le saloon. Le garçon hésita un peu avant de dire :

- J'ai... J'ai vaguement eu le sentiment que vous étiez en courroux contre moi tout à l'heure. N'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Amy lui répondit avec une moue boudeuse :

- Vous avez pas de conversation d'autre que l'argent. C'est très énervant ! Vous vive que pour ça. Des fois, vous rappelez Jimmy.

Elle le pointa du doigt :

- Et c'est pas un compliment !

Ezra eut un mouvement de recul, et se racla la gorge :

- Pauvre Jimmy... Être si bas dans votre estime. Comme j'en serai désemparé.

Il reprit son sérieux :

- Bon, écoutez... J'admets être un peu trop porté sur le côté lucratif des choses. Mais, je vous assure que mes intentions envers vous ne sont pas intéressées. Et elles sont toutes bonnes. Vraiment.

Amy baissa les yeux. Ce discours, elle l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois.

- Tous les hommes disent ça pour avoir les choses.

Ezra se froissa d'être ainsi comparé à un de ces ignobles malfrats. Alors, il mit plus de véhémence dans son ton :

- Mais enfin, que croyez-vous ? J'ai pu faire des affaires en or avant vous, alors je peux tout aussi bien continuer sans vous !

Il baissa la voix en même temps que ses yeux azurés :

- Et croyez-moi, ma cupidité est mon meilleur allié dans ce domaine.

Amy le fixa d'un air honteux :

- Mais... Vous me connaissez pas... Et je suis pas une fille bien.

- Mais si, voyons ! Dit-il par politesse, mais sans grande conviction.

Amy arrêta sa marche et le défia de ses yeux sceptiques :

- Vous voulez faire croire que un homme comme vous serait avec une fille comme moi ? J'y crois pas.

Il bafouilla bêtement :

- ... Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous valez mieux que une fille de mauvaise vie.

- Ah oui ? Un fourbe tel que moi ? Vous croyez ?

Il ne sut si c'était un compliment, ou s'il avait choisi les bons mots, mais il sentit qu'Amy avait bien compris ce qu'il tentait de lui signifier.

Celle-ci garda le silence puis le dévisagea avec douceur :

- C'est drôle comme vous changez de caractère en pas longtemps.

- Je m'adapte, disons.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Comme s'il l'avait ressenti, Chris se retourna et fit demi-tour pour retourner vers la jeune fille. Il s'approcha doucement et lui dit :

- Vous avez peut-être besoin de parler, mademoiselle.

Elle sursauta, puis respira à fond comme pour se reprendre et cacher son chagrin :

- Parler ? Non, tout va bien... Merci.

- Comme vous voulez.

Puis il reprit, avec le plus de tact possible :

- Pardonnez-moi si j'insiste, mais vous ne semblez pas aller si bien que ça. La vie dans l'Ouest n'est pas si facile pour les femmes libres...

Elle tira sur son cigare, troublée, et frissonna encore :

- En effet. Mais des hommes tels que vous sont là pour nous rendre cette vie plus facile.

Puis, elle ébaucha un sourire, osant enfin le regarder en face brièvement. Elle reposa ses yeux tourmentés sur ses mains glacées.

Chris soutint son regard. Puis il baissa la tête dans un demi sourire :

- Nous n'avons rien de grands défenseurs de l'humanité. On fait juste ce pour quoi nous sommes payés.

- Mais vous faites bien plus, parce que vous êtes généreux et empathiques. (Elle sourit pauvrement encore) Vous devriez retourner près de vos collègues. Ils ont le cœur à la fête ce soir, c'est probablement mieux. Surtout pour vous.

Sur ce, elle commanda un autre verre fébrilement.

Il lui répondit avec douceur :

- Et vous, vous devriez peut-être arrêter de chercher le réconfort dans ces verres d'alcool et rejoindre les autres avec moi. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle se sentit honteuse et marmonna :

- Oui... Mais je... J'ai plus qu'une blague en réserve.

C'était une excuse totalement fausse bien sûr. Athéna, intimidée et maladroite, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour justifier son attrait pour l'alcool ce soir-là... Elle regarda Chris d'un air peu assuré.

- Comptez sur JD pour combler la discussion quand vous l'aurez dite.

- Vous restez aussi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que chaque habitant de cette ville soit rentré chez lui et dorme à poing fermé mademoiselle, dit-il avec assurance.

Puis, dans un geste de la main, il l'invita à l'accompagner à la table où les autres continuaient à rire comme si de rien n'était. Alors, elle se leva avec prudence, et revint s'asseoir en silence. Elle adressa à Chris un regard reconnaissant mais quelque peu fuyant.

Quand ils revinrent à la table, Buck qui avait déjà un peu bu et se sentait légèrement joyeux dit d'une voix grivoise à l'intention d'Athéna :

- Ah mais voilà le rayon de soleil de la soirée qui revient ! Messieurs mettez vos chapeaux si vous ne voulez pas vous brûler les yeux !

Puis il rit de plus belle.

Athéna se brûla les joues en rougissant, puis se racla la gorge sans savoir que dire à part :

- Merci. Je me sens mieux à présent...

Mais elle se reprit, se redressa sur sa chaise et s'adressa à JD en feignant la sobriété et la décontraction :

- Alors, vous en êtes encore à votre blague du chien à trois pattes ? Ou bien celle du bal ?

JD, lui aussi un peu grisé, lui répondit en riant :

- J'en ai une encore mieux si vous voulez !!

Vin secoua la tête et soupira :

- Il n'y a donc rien qui l'arrête...

- À ce stade-là, malheureusement, non, il n'y a plus grand chose, répondit Nathan.

JD éluda les remarques et continua :

- C'est l'histoire de deux lapins qui jouent aux cartes et à un moment, un des deux lapins pose ses cartes et dit à l'autre : Mais, c'est toi qui a mangé tous les trèfles ?

Il rit tout seul de sa propre blague, à tel point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Athéna éclata d'un rire généreux, mais presque incontrôlable. Les autres la regardèrent, étonnés de la voir rire autant pour une blague aussi vide et sourirent, amusés. JD, galvanisé, lança alors :

- À vous d'en raconter une !

- ...D'accord. Euh... (Elle semble se calmer, moins hardie) Qu'est-ce qui a 100 jambes et qui ne peut pas courir ?

Il y eut un silence alors que chacun cherchait la réponse.

Elle parut s'écorcher la bouche en répondant avec faiblesse:

- 50 pantalons ?...

Aussitôt elle voulu tirer sur son cigare mais en lorgna le bout éteint d'un air gêné.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis un petit bruit, comme un fou rire qu'on essaie en vain de retenir. JD qui était décidemment en forme éclata de rire en tapant du poing sur la table et en répétant :

- Cinquante pantalons ! Cinquante pantalons ! Elle est bien bonne !

Dehors, au même moment.

Amy fut rassurée par ce sourire et se décida à le taquiner de nouveau :

- Oh... Vous adaptez ! Alors, comment savoir quand vous êtes vrai ?

- Eh bien... Hum... Par exemple, en faisant montre de sagacité d'esprit. Vous ne cessez de clamer haut et fort que je suis avide. Alors concluez-en logiquement que je me révèle sincère lorsqu'il n'y a pas quelques liasses de billets en jeu... Et c'est moi que j'adapte. Je m'adapte. Vous vous adaptez, et non pas vous adaptez. Il y a un second "vous".

Il respira brièvement à fond et réajusta son chapeau.

Amy répéta comme pour se convaincre :

- Vous vous adaptez... Vous vous adaptez... Que c'est compliqué !

Elle sourit néanmoins et s'appuya sur la balustrade. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel apaisement.

Ezra se planta en face d'elle, mais jeta un œil faussement curieux aux étoiles, plus haut... Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Eh bien il ne suffit pas de le dire. Tâchez de vous adapter plus vite si vous ne voulez pas me flanquer une migraine du diable.

Amy poussa un profond soupir :

- Vous êtes épuisant, monsieur Standish !

Il parut outré :

- Excusez-moi ?? Mais à qui la faute, mademoiselle !

- Je fais mon possible, dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Ezra se tempéra un peu, et grommela comme pour s'excuser, mais sans le faire pour autant :

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais si vous y mettez autant d'entrain que le banquier de la ville pour accorder le moindre prêt... Enfin, bref. Je vous crois.

Amy ne répondit plus, lassée. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur l'autre côté de la rue. Soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir un visage familier, un visage qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas revoir, un visage qui lui lança un sourire parfaitement clair qui lui déplut fortement. Troublée, elle se renfrogna un peu et dit finalement :

- On devrait rentrer, peut-être.

- Déjà ? se méfia Ezra. Mais allons, pourquoi pas. Si vous vous sentez mieux...

Le jeune homme lui tendit son bras replié, un sourire en coin.

Amy le prit et balbutia nerveusement :

- Oui, oui, je suis mieux.

- Non. Vous allez mieux, à la rigueur. Le verbe "être" peut éventuellement s'employer. Mais ça donne quelque chose de laid et digne du vocabulaire d'un enfant de trois ans. Hors (il sourit malicieusement et ajoute d'un air narquois) vous êtes une jeune fille mature.

Amy tourna la tête vers l'endroit où le fameux visage était apparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle dit à Ezra :

- Si vous voulez, d'accord. Je VAIS mieux.

- Ceci étant dit, ne vous contentez pas de le répéter pour me rassurer.

Elle essaya de se détendre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais retenir. Vous VOUS adaptez et je VAIS mieux.

Elle esquissa un sourire, peu convaincue.

- Et vous ETES délicieuse quand vous le voulez, c'est-à-dire quand vous retenez ce que je vous dis. Croyez-moi, sous peu vous serez irréprochable et on se demandera même si vous êtes française.

Amy rougit un peu, bégayant un faible merci et pressa le pas pour retrouver la lumière rassurante du saloon.

- Doucement, mademoiselle ! Si vous voulez me fuir, lâchez donc mon bras. Ou bien respectez le fait que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps avant de rentrer dans ce saloon. De plus, il est plus que probable que les autres sont quasiment sous leur table...

Amy sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque.

- C'est... Pas ça. Vous... Comprenez mal.

Sur ce, un peu gênée par la sécheresse du jeune homme, elle lâcha son bras et marcha d'un pas rapide mais peu assuré vers le saloon.

Ezra resta coi quelques secondes, puis la rattrapa en glissant d'un ton presque offusqué :

- Vous ne connaissez donc pas le second degré ?...

Amy, de plus en plus troublée, balbutia :

- Si, bien sûr... Je... Je suis désolée.

Elle fixa la ruelle sombre craignant toujours une arrivée indésirable.

Cette fois-ci, Ezra, incrédule, se retourna pour scruter à son tour la fameuse ruelle. Il fixa son regard translucide mais soudain froid sur l'endroit suspect et posa sa main droite sur son revolver, tandis que la gauche se posa automatiquement sur le bras d'Amy pour la camoufler derrière lui. Il pencha ensuite la tête en plissant ses yeux et attendit, aux aguets.

La jeune fille soudain effrayée le prit par la manche et le tira vers l'intérieur, le suppliant presque :

- S'il vous plait, venez. Il faut pas rester. Je... Je veux pas que vous restez dehors.

- C'est moi qui ne veux pas que vous restiez dehors, Amy. Ne vous en faites pas outre mesure. Je ne fais que me tenir sur mes gardes. Ça me semble judicieux, vu les derniers évènements ayant trait à votre agression. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous hâter de rejoindre mademoiselle Williams, et de quérir Chris et Vin par la même occasion. En vous remerciant.

Tout en parlant, il restait focalisé sur la ruelle.

Mais Amy s'entêta :

- Non, s'il vous plait, cette histoire... C'est pas la vôtre. Vous mêlez pas, s'il vous plait !

Elle le tira de nouveau.

Ezra hésita, toujours obsédé par la peur d'Amy, et relâcha enfin son revolver en reculant et en la poussant à l'intérieur :

- Soit.

Ils rentrèrent aussitôt.


	9. Les ennuis commencent

Une fois à l'intérieur, Amy s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva pour essayer de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver ses sens. Elle sentit les regards appuyés des six autres mercenaires sur elle et s'efforça de faire bonne figure pour cacher son trouble. Athéna lui posa la main sur l'épaule en fronçant les yeux, mais pris la chose avec légèreté, ne s'attendant nullement à rencontrer aussi vite de nouveaux problèmes. En effet, le prisonnier était écroué depuis seulement trois heures.

Elle insinua sardoniquement :

- Allez vous allonger... Vous avez dû passer un pénible moment.

Amy la regarda avec une forme de reconnaissance dans le regard et souffla :

- Je suis pas sure je vais trouver le repos cette nuit.

Chris demanda à Ezra d'un air concerné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ?

Le garçon, après avoir lorgné Athéna d'un air sensiblement revêche, quêta l'approbation d'Amy en hésitant à rétorquer. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle avait le regard dans le vague. Ezra se décida à déclarer avec neutralité :

- Amy a distingué quelque chose dans la ruelle en face. Elle a préféré rentrer. Je pense qu'elle doit encore être éprouvée à cause du rustre qui l'a malmenée tout à l'heure...

Athéna se leva lentement, défiante. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Chris s'assit face à Amy et lui demanda, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer, mademoiselle.

Amy hésita quelques secondes et dit finalement, la voix tremblante :

- Je... C'était Jimmy... Dans la rue.

- Votre patron ? demanda Athéna.

Amy acquiesça silencieusement.

Buck s'approcha à son tour et dit :

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi il serait venu lui-même alors qu'il a envoyé un homme pour s'occuper de ça ?

- Tu penses à l'agresseur de cet après-midi ? demanda Chris.

- C'était quoi son prénom à celui-ci, d'ailleurs ? S'interrogea JD, songeur.

Ezra parut à bout de patience mais dit avec retenue :

- Peu importe son nom, enfin ! Un malandrin reste un malandrin.

Amy dit simplement :

- Vous... Vous connaissez pas Jimmy. Il se déplace toujours, il veut voir... Pour être sur qu'on fait ses ordres.

- Alors, chargeons-nous de ses mauvaises habitudes de ce pas, proposa Athéna en soulevant un peu son jupon pour saisir son revolver attaché à son bas.

Chris l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Doucement mademoiselle Williams. Les choses ne sont pas si simples.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Vin, c'est toujours plus dur d'avancer en terrain inconnu. Il ne s'agit pas de sortir d'ici revolver au poing et de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, répliqua Athéna. Une arme, ça sert aussi à se protéger ou à tenir un homme potentiellement dangereux en respect.

- Il n'empêche qu'il nous faut un plan... dit Nathan. Ou ne serait-ce qu'un simulacre de plan, je m'en contenterais !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, renchérit Athéna, visiblement pincée.

- Alors asseyez-vous et réfléchissez avec nous à ce qu'il est possible de faire, répondit Chris avec douceur.

Athéna soutint le regard de Chris quelques secondes, plus modérée, et proposa :

- Ce type ne me connaît pas. Et j'ai le style d'une femme de la ville. Vous voulez que je sorte afin d'aller l'alpaguer en douceur et faire diversion ?

Amy se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Athéna, l'air affolée :

- Non !! Surtout pas !

Elle porta sa main à son flanc dans un petit rictus de douleur et se rassit. Puis elle ajouta :

- Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que... Il est dangereux ! Et méchant ! Dit Amy d'une voix aiguë, presque désespérée.

- Ca ne sera pas le premier, dit Athéna d'un ton rassurant. Ni le dernier... (Elle regarde les mercenaires) Alors ?

Buck s'offusqua :

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller là dehors, toute seule face à cet homme ? Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Les autres l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ezra marmonna avec une fausse décontraction :

- J'ignore pourquoi, mais je subodore une dégénérescence, là.

Athéna soupira silencieusement et se rassit, découragée.

- Dans ce cas, je me charge de veiller sur Amy. Ca va ? Ca n'est pas trop dangereux à vos yeux ?

Nathan tenta de calmer le jeu et se tourna vers Chris :

- On devrait peut-être plutôt attendre demain matin. Histoire d'y voir plus clair, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Chris réfléchit quelques instants et conclut :

- Ca vaut peut-être mieux en effet.

Josiah, qui commençait à voir le fond de sa bouteille de whisky, déclara en essayant de se relever :

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que la nuit porte conseil mes amis...

- J'accompagne Amy à sa chambre et s'il le faut je la veillerai, hasarda Athéna.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Amy se releva avec l'aide d'Athéna.

Ezra s'enquit discrètement et lança à Athéna :

- Vous devriez également allez chercher du repos, mademoiselle Williams. Et n'oubliez pas mon rôle de précepteur. Vous m'avez certes payé peu cher pour cette tache, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de vous voler de surcroît, en vous laissant faire le travail à ma place.

Il inspira brièvement et ajouta :

- Estimez-vous heureuse, je vais œuvrer de nuit, et pour cela, je ne vous réclamerai qu'un petit dollar supplémentaire...

Il lui adressa un sourire puéril, et se mordit la langue comme à son habitude.

Athéna prit un air écoeuré et plissa les yeux :

- J'ai pas mon argent sur moi. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous.

- Peu importe, sourit Ezra. J'ai bonne mémoire. Comptez donc sur moi pour vous prouver demain que les bons comptes font les bons amis.

Il ajusta son chapeau et fit un signe de tête. Puis, il tendit son bras à Amy.

Athéna resta toute chose, debout devant la table et secoua la tête en les regardant monter.

Au milieu de l'escalier, Amy qui avait réussit à retrouver à peu près tous ses sens, regarda rapidement Ezra et lui donna une petite tape de reproche sur le bras. Le garçon fronça ses yeux clairs, surpris :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- J'en ai assez de ça ! Vous dites que ce mot là, ça m'énerve ! Maintenant, chaque fois que je l'entends, je ferai ça !!

Ezra parut déconfit, voir paniqué :

- Mais... Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ca fait partie de ma vie... Je suis né avec ça, j'ai grandi avec ça.

- Je m'en fiche ! Lâcha-t-elle en relevant la tête d'un air de défi.

Ezra, froissé, prit lui aussi un air défiant :

- Je vous signale que je n'étais pas obligé le moins du monde de vous veiller cette nuit. Et si c'est mon attrait pour l'argent qui vous gêne à ce point et qui vous empêche ainsi de discerner les bons gestes que je pourrais avoir à votre égard, je ne vois pas en quoi je continuerai à tacher de me montrer prévenant. Parce que je suis tel que je suis.

Il redescendit, se retourna et la salua :

- Ah, et bonne nuit à vous mademoiselle !

Il poursuivit sa route vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Amy soupira. De soulagement. En vérité, elle craignait que quelqu'un s'attache à elle. En particulier si c'était un homme. Et cet homme-là, Jimmy l'avait vu, il était donc préférable de l'éloigner.

Ezra chercha Athéna, mais elle était déjà partie. Il afficha une mine d'abord étonnée, puis inquiète et avança doucement dehors.

Lorsque Athéna ouvrit ses yeux, à 6h du matin, ce fût pour descendre directement prendre l'air et le soleil. Mais, à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Amy, pour se rassurer.

Elle frappa doucement avec ses ongles, mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant. Athéna eut aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment et entra dans la chambre, pour découvrir le lit vide. Elle resta bouche bée, et alla enfiler sa veste et sa ceinture armée. Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers déserts à grande pompe et stoppa net sa course devant les chevaux. Mais, à son grand dam, elle ne put constater s'il en manquait un ou non... Le sien était là en tout cas. Athéna alla rapidement à la prison pour tambouriner brièvement à la porte.

- Monsieur Larabee ? appela-t-elle. JD ?... Monsieur Tanner ?

Athéna se parla à elle-même :

- Où est-ce que je peux en cueillir ne serait-ce qu'un ?

Elle contempla la ville, et chercha autour, tentant de garder son sang-froid, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'en puis plus. Elle respira un bon coup, dégaina son arme et tira trois coups de feu en l'air. Elle attendit et observa la suite des événements... Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle vit arriver une, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six et enfin sept silhouettes masculines qui se rapprochaient d'un pas plus que rapide de la prison. Vin arriva le premier, fusil en main. Quand il constata qu'il n'y avait qu'Athéna et que c'était elle qui avait tiré les coups de feu, il se détendit. Puis il dit sur un ton quelque peu énervé :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Athéna n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà les autres arrivèrent et lui posèrent tous la même question.

Athéna, toujours arme au poing, répondit :

- Amy a disparu. Et comme je ne savais pas où vous trouver... J'ai trouvé judicieux de vous alerter.

JD la regarda abasourdi :

- Elle... Elle a disparu ? Comment ça elle a disparu ?

- Sa chambre est vide. Elle n'est plus ici.

Josiah, qui avait une petite mine, trouva néanmoins de quoi raisonner :

- La question juste, JD, c'est comment est-elle partie ? Et on pourrait même lui ajouter une seconde question, est-elle partie de son plein gré ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, ajouta Athéna. Ses chaussures sont étalées sur le sol. Et sa veste est restée au bout de son lit. Vu son état, je la vois mal partir pieds et bras nus.

Elle regarda Chris, elle rengaina rapidement son revolver.

Chris suivit son geste des yeux puis déclara :

- En effet, il semblerait qu'on lui ait forcé la main.

- Maintenant, comment savoir de quel coté elle est partie ? demanda Buck.

- Eh bien il parait évident qu'elle est partie vers l'Ouest, après tout c'est dans cette direction qu'allait la diligence dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, glissa Athéna. Alors, on y va ?

- Eh bien, dit Nathan, je crois également que nous avons assez discuté. En selle messieurs... Et mademoiselle.

Il sourit à l'intention d'Athéna. Les autres approuvèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers les chevaux. Mais quand ils s'apprêtèrent à monter, JD lança d'une voix contrariée :

- Mon cheval a disparu aussi !

Athéna, déjà en selle, confirma :

- Et voilà comment elle est partie.

Ezra, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, déclara :

- Voilà qui remet en cause la question de la contrainte il me semble.

- On peut tout aussi bien l'avoir emmenée sur ce cheval, dit Athéna. Ca renforce la thèse de l'enlèvement à mon sens...

Ezra voulut répliquer, mais Chris coupa la querelle montante en disant :

- L'essentiel, c'est qu'on la retrouve et, si on l'a emmenée de force, qu'on mette la main sur ces types !

Athéna mit un coup de talon sur les flancs de son cheval et celui-ci partit au galop. Les autres chevaux suivirent. Avant de partir, Chris cria à JD :

- Reste à la prison et surveille bien les alentours JD, on va essayer de revenir le plus vite possible.

Il éperonna alors son cheval sous le regard boudeur du jeune homme.


	10. Face a face

Athéna filait bon train, sans vraiment prendre la peine de se retourner, tracassée par le seul fait de retrouver Amy. Les autres suivaient derrière, lui demandant régulièrement de s'arrêter afin que Vin qui était un fin observateur puisse repérer d'éventuelles traces sur le chemin. Ils parcoururent plusieurs miles, et chevauchèrent près de trois heures. Pour le moment en vain. Alors qu'ils faisaient une halte au pied d'un grand arbre, au sommet d'une sorte de colline, Athéna resta en selle, scrutant les alentours à l'Est, blême. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa trop grande inquiétude pour ne pas la communiquer aux autres. Elle rabaissa son chapeau un peu plus sur son front. Josiah s'approcha d'elle et leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux :

- Vous ne trompez personne mademoiselle. Votre inquiétude reste visible malgré votre chapeau. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, vous êtes pâle. Vous aurez du mal à servir votre cause en étant à demi valide.

- Je sais, souffla Athéna. Je ne voulais pas vous tromper, mais vous préserver. Mais vous avez raison... J'ignore pourquoi je cherche à discerner en vain la moindre trace d'un cavalier, alors que Vin est là pour ça.

Elle descendit doucement de sa monture et lui flatta le front. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre en se laissant glisser contre l'écorce en silence. Buck qui était assis sur un rocher, à côté, lui tendit une gourde d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer. Athéna lui adressa un sourire, et lui lança gentiment en prenant la gourde :

- Merci. Vous, vous êtes le plus galant, je me trompe ?

Buck sourit, non sans fierté :

- J'essaie de l'être en tout cas. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite avec des rustres pareils.

Ezra qui l'avait entendu fut piqué à vif :

- Je vous prierais de ne pas tous nous considérer sur un pied d'égalité monsieur Wilmington !

- Y'a pas de danger, monsieur Standish ! badina Athéna en laissant enfin échapper un petit ricanement dénué de la moindre méchanceté.

Elle eut chaud au cœur et reprit peu à peu confiance. Ezra saisit la plaisanterie et répliqua par un petit sourire malicieux. Puis il reporta son attention sur les alentours, guettant le retour de Vin. Ce dernier Ètait en effet parti un peu en avant pour retracer une quelconque piste. Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur annonça :

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose, des traces fraîches qui contournent Eagle Bend.

- C'est une piste sûre ? S'enquit Chris, un peu nerveux.

- Je le pense en tout cas. Par contre, c'est celle d'un seul cavalier.

Athéna se leva difficilement en redonnant à Buck sa gourde, puis s'approcha pour écouter.

Chris ne parut pas convaincu :

- Un seul cavalier ? Tu es sur de toi ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'on suivait un groupe.

- Je sais, répondit Vin, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer qui soit plausible. Il y a bien d'autres traces mais elles ont bien plusieurs jours.

Athéna hasarda :

- Nous pourrions former deux groupes. L'un suit les traces fraîches, l'autre s'occupe des anciennes ?

- Proposition hautement pertinente mademoiselle Williams ! Lança Ezra d'un ton taquin.

Puis il ajouta un peu plus sérieusement :

- En tout cas, la description de ce cher monsieur Tanner appuie ce que je disais précédemment... Mais creuse à nouveau le fossé de mon incompréhension.

Athéna répondit :

- J'avoue que j'émets quelques réserves quant à l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement, maintenant... Car si c'était ce Jimmy qui l'avait enlevée, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le faire avec son propre cheval, plutôt que de voler celui de JD.

Elle se retourna vers Ezra, perplexe. Celui-ci fut presque surpris de voir la jeune fille abonder dans son sens et le manifesta en disant :

- Serait-il donc possible que, pour une fois, nos violons s'accordent, mademoiselle Williams ?

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, siffla Athéna.

Chris déclara alors :

- Bien, je crois aussi qu'il vaut mieux nous séparer, nous pourrons la retrouver plus rapidement. Vin, Nathan, Josiah, venez avec moi. Nous contournerons Eagle Bend par le Nord. Vous autre prenez l'autre route. Il se peut qu'elle soit seule mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes car rien n'est moins sûr.

Sur ce, il éperonna de nouveau son cheval et les trois hommes le suivirent laissant derrière eux Athéna, Buck et Ezra.

Athéna, afin de se détendre davantage, dit à Ezra :

- Bon, admettons : moi, je dis qu'elle a été enlevée malgré tout. Parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de partir seule se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Vous, vous pensez qu'elle a fait cette bêtise. On lance un pari ? Cinq dollars.

- Ah mademoiselle, vous me prenez par les sentiments, répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire qui fit étinceler sa dent en or. Soit ! Je tiens le pari. Et n'oubliez pas d'ajouter à ces cinq dollars celui que vous me devez pour mes heures de travail supplémentaires.

Athéna protesta cyniquement :

- Pas question, Standish. Ce dollar là, vous l'auriez mérité si vous aviez veillé Amy. Hors, je vous signale qu'en ce moment on la cherche.

- Considérons que je suis bon prince, je veux bien vous accorder ce dollar là.

Il lui tendit sa main, signe qu'il acceptait le pari.

Athéna regarda brièvement Buck, et se tourna de nouveau vers Ezra d'un air ébahi. Puis, elle hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec confusion :

- Vous savez quoi ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour elle, c'est vrai ! C'est du plus mauvais goût. Alors, je vais me donner deux excuses idiotes : ca me permet de voir les choses sous un angle positif, et j'aime vous extorquer du fric.

Buck les regarda tour à tour sans vraiment comprendre. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas franchement envie. Ezra répondit sur le même ton :

- Je vais opter pour les mêmes excuses que vous ma chère puisque, en vérité, je suis également inquiet.

En entendant ça, Buck ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour autre chose que ton compte en banque toi ?

Ezra préféra ne pas répondre et piqua son cheval, partant le premier. Athéna scruta Ezra partir au galop, avec plus d'amusement que de dédain. Elle se mit finalement en selle et le suivit avec Buck.

De leur côté, Chris, Vin, Nathan et Josiah chevauchaient vers le nord, restant assez éloignés de la localité d'Eagle Bend. Il est vrai que les traces qu'ils suivaient étaient un peu effacées et devaient donc être assez anciennes. Mais ils ne voulaient rien négliger, c'est pourquoi ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils avaient déjà galopé sur plusieurs kilomètres quand ils entendirent des coups de feu, en arrière de leur groupe. Ils firent instantanément faire volte face à leur monture pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent apparaître devant eux un groupe de cavaliers. Ils étaient six. Mais, ils ne surent pas tout de suite quelles étaient leurs intentions, bonnes ou mauvaises... Alors ils attendirent d'être assez près pour les identifier. Trop près, car l'un d'eux cria quelque chose à ses hommes, puis tous couchèrent Chris et ses acolytes en joue.

Les quatre hommes n'eurent donc pas le temps de dégainer leurs propres revolvers et se contentèrent donc de rester droits. Puis Chris déclara :

- Six contre quatre, pas très juste comme combat.

- On peut peut-être discuter avant de faire parler le fusil, ajouta Vin. Est-ce qu'il y a un chef parmi vous ?

L'un des hommes, un quadragénaire au visage moqueur, fit avancer sa monture en souriant :

- Discutons. Je suis sur que vous avez des choses à nous raconter, les gars. Alors, ça tombe plutôt à pic. En revanche, racontez-nous ce qu'on a envie d'entendre, sinon, c'est mon calibre qui va prendre la relève, et ça sera moins courtois.

Chris s'avança à son tour :

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux entendre "mon gars". Tu risques de vite te rendre compte que pour certaines choses, on est pas très bavards.

- Ben toi tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'on peut changer ses marottes sous la contrainte de mon canon.

Il cracha le cure-dent qu'il mâchouillait, et sourit :

- Alors. Où est la fille ?

Chris décida de faire la sourde oreille :

- Je connais des tas de filles.

- Tu connais des tas de putains aussi, peut-être ?

- Chacun son truc, lança l'un des hommes en ricanant avec les autres.

Chris baissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin :

- J'en connais un certain nombre aussi, oui. On est dans l'Ouest, il en passe tous les jours.

L'homme se fit plus sec :

- Et c'est tous les jours que tu les planques dans l'hôtel miteux de ton bled ?

Il arma son fusil et le braqua sur Chris :

- Où elle est ? Et fais bien gaffe à ce que tu vas me sortir, "Larabee".

Chris resta parfaitement impassible malgré le canon du fusil pointé sur lui :

- Même si je le savais, est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que je te le dirais ?

Amy avait galopé pendant une grande partie de la nuit puis s'était arrêtée en début de matinée. Après avoir vu Jimmy en ville, elle avait comprit qu'elle n'y était pas en sécurité et que pour le bien de tous, il était préférable qu'elle parte. Aussi s'était-elle enfuie laissant tout ce qui était superflu derrière elle. Mais aussi tout ce qui était important... Elle soupira, tentant de chasser le sourire charmeur d'Ezra Standish de ses pensées. En vain.

Assise sur une racine d'arbre, elle essayait de se reposer et laissait souffler le cheval qu'elle avait volé non sans honte. Comme pour se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité, elle se répéta encore une fois qu'elle avait agi pour le mieux. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la racine, épuisée, laissant ses yeux se clore doucement pour plonger dans un sommeil agité qui fut, de surcroit, de courte durée.

Buck menait son petit groupe. A ses côtés, Ezra et Athéna chevauchaient en silence. Ils stoppèrent leur course, apercevant un cheval qui semblait être celui de JD...

Athéna fit des yeux affolés, et souffla juste :

- Vous avez vu ça ? Vous reconnaissez ce cheval ?

Ezra fronça les yeux et déclara :

- Il semblerait que ce soit celui de notre jeune compagnon d'infortune.

Buck confirma d'un hochement de tête et fit avancer son cheval.

Les bruits de sabots, bien que lointains, réveillèrent instantanément la jeune fille qui se mit aussi rapidement qu'elle put sur son séant.

Elle vit venir les trois cavaliers et quand elle les reconnu, elle fut gagnée par une vague de panique. Elle enfourcha le cheval, en tanguant dangereusement, puis d'un coup de talon, le fit partir au galop. Non, elle ne les laisserait pas la rattraper.

Ezra dit à ses compagnons de route :

- Serait-ce moi, ou bien elle nous fuit ?

Il éperonna ensuite son cheval et se lança à la poursuite d'Amy. Il sentit instinctivement qu'il était inutile de dégainer.

Athéna observa la scène et demanda à Buck :

- Me dites pas qu'elle a voulu à ce point fuir la grandiloquence de Standish ?!

Buck soupira :

- Oh vous savez, ça n'aurait rien de surprenant...

Puis il ajouta avec sérieux :

- Mais à mon avis, il doit y avoir autre chose. Vous croyez qu'il va la rattraper ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il faut lui prêter main forte ?

- Faites comme vous voulez. Moi, j'y vais ! Je me suis trop fait de mauvais sang pour laisser couler sans réagir.

Elle suivit Ezra. Buck, ne voulant pas rester en arrière, partit à la suite de la jeune fille.

Ezra dépassa enfin Amy et coupa la route à son cheval, enfin à celui de JD.

Ezra se pencha pour saisir les rênes, et se montra tout d'abord froissé :

- Amy ! Veuillez s'il vous plaît descendre de ce cheval qui n'est même pas le vôtre !

La jeune fille, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux mais lui répondit d'un ton suppliant :

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir ! Il faut... Vous devez.

- Pas question, ma chère ! Je suis certes d'une nature souple, mais lorsque je n'obtiens pas les réponses à mes questions, je deviens aussi borné qu'une mule. Et là, j'ai foule de questions sans réponses, voyez-vous !

Il tira plus fort sur les rênes, les mâchoires serrées, afin d'immobiliser complètement l'animal, et lança un regard déterminé à Amy.

Athéna s'arrêta quelques mètres avant. Et même si elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui était passé par la tête d'Amy, et si elle allait bien, elle n'en fit rien et ne bougea pas. Buck arriva à hauteur d'Athéna et s'arrêta à son tour en voyant que les deux chevaux étaient arrêtés.

Amy se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui put y voir une lueur de désespoir.

- Vous faites une bêtise. Vraiment... Vous devriez pas...

- Mon dieu, lança Ezra avec un ricanement rauque. Si vous saviez les bêtises que j'ai pu faire depuis ma naissance ! La première fut celle de me vanter d'être le fils de ma mère. (Puis, plus sérieux) Allons, descendez. S'il vous plaît.

Amy hésita puis se résigna et descendit de cheval. Elle baissa la tête de nouveau. Elle savait que si elle croisait encore le regard clair du jeune homme, elle allait flancher définitivement et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire.

Ezra descendit en même temps qu'elle en soupirant :

- A la bonne heure...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses rênes et celle du cheval de JD, et demanda avec une certaine nervosité :

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes arrivée ici toute seule ?

Il jeta un œil vers Athéna, puis reprit en rougissant comme une canaille :

- Enfin, si : avouez-le donc...

Ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir, Amy avoua dans un murmure :

- Oui, je suis partie tout seule.

Malgré cela, Ezra resta froid :

- Et pour quelles stupides raisons, dites-moi ? Je vous signale à titre purement informatif qu'on m'a reproché votre disparition... Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Vous nous avez infligé une peur bleue.

Amy mourrait d'envie de le regarder mais tâcha de garder les yeux fixés sur le sol :

- Je... Comme j'ai vu Jimmy hier, j'ai eu peur... Je voulais pas de problèmes pour... Votre ville.

- Ah oui ? Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était préférable que les problèmes nous viennent de préférence à nous autres, sept hommes solidement armés ? Plutôt qu'à vous, toute jeune fille sans défense et blessée de surcroît ?

- C'est mes problèmes ! Pas les vôtres... Vous avez pas besoin de les vivre !

Ezra prit le même ton, un sourire jaune en coin :

- Oh, je vois ! Vous auriez peut-être préféré une indifférence totale de notre part ? N'y comptez pas ! Ces brutes n'auront que ce qu'elles méritent. Et soyez aimable de bien vouloir me regarder lorsque je vous parle. Ca me semble être la moindre des politesse, mademoiselle.

Amy se sentit tiraillée entre sa volonté de ne pas croiser les yeux du jeune homme et l'envie de lui obéir. Ce qu'elle fit finalement en se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi faible :

- Mais pourquoi vous obstinez ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est "pourquoi vous VOUS obstinezª. Et je m'obstine parce que... C'est ainsi.

Il se racla la gorge, l'air gêné et clama en désignant Athéna et Buck du doigt :

- Tenez, voyez ! On nous attend. (A Buck) Tout va pour le mieux ! Merci !

Ezra sourit ensuite brièvement et pauvrement à Amy et l'invita à le suivre rejoindre les autres. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

Athéna, confuse mais soulagée, s'informa avec un certain contrôle :

- Amy ? Vous êtes donc partie de vous-même ?

- En effet, trancha Ezra. Vous me devez pas conséquent cinq dollars. Mais, je vais de nouveau me montrer bon prince et attendre que tout soit remis à plat pour vous les réclamer.

Amy se pétrifia en entendant les dernières paroles du jeune homme. Nous y étions donc ! Un pari, encore un ! Elle dégagea alors brusquement sa main et se planta comme un piquet le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

Ezra se justifia pitoyablement et montra Athéna du doigt :

- C'était SON idée ! Non la mienne.

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère et calmer mon inquiétude insupportable. Et vous n'étiez pas forcé d'accepter, espèce de rapace cupide.

Buck secoua la tête :

- Dites. Vous croyez pas qu'il serait plutôt temps de se soucier de Chris et des autres maintenant ? Ils vont tourner en rond du côté d'Eagle Bend...

Athéna acquiesça et se proposa avec toujours autant de motivation et de bonne volonté :

- Je vais les prévenir. On se rejoint en ville ?

Buck resta indécis quelques instants à l'idée de laisser la jeune fille partir seule. Puis il déclara finalement :

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Athéna sourit, et jeta un œil à Amy avant de s'éloigner au galop.


	11. Une fusillade qui tourne mal

Athéna chevaucha ferme et suivi les traces de sabots de Chris et ses acolytes. Elle arriva au sommet d'une petite côte, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle découvrit en contrebas un groupe d'homme inconnus et en surnombre, dont l'un tenait Chris en joue. Les autres avaient sortis leurs fusils aussi.

Athéna s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il conviendrait qu'elle fasse. Elle repensa à ce que Vin lui avait dit : ne pas tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Et aussi qu'il les fallait vivants, du moins quelques uns... La jeune fille secoua la tête, agacée par la confusion, et sortit alors son arme malgré tout. Elle mis l'homme de tête dans sa ligne de mire et attendit. Mais, elle le vit alors armer son fusil et le pointer vers Chris. Alors, elle prit une rapide décision.

Elle décala sensiblement son canon, concentrée, et tira.

Jimmy répondit à Chris :

- Je m'attendais à un tel refrain, cowboy. Pas grave, on verra ce que tes copains me chanteront dans deux secondes, quand tu seras refroidi.

A cette même seconde, alors que Vin posait sa main sur son revolver et que Josiah faisait de même, le poignet de Jimmy vola presque en éclats. Ce dernier, fou de douleur, lâcha son arme en criant, tandis que les autres hommes se retournèrent pour chercher la source de ce tir précis...

Chris et ses hommes ne firent ni une ni deux et saisirent leurs armes et commencèrent α tirer, en piquant les flans de leurs chevaux pour s'éloigner de leurs agresseurs. Le chahut souleva un immense nuage de poussière, doublé par les échanges de coups de feu, si bien que bientôt il fut presque impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le cheval de Jimmy avait rué en entendant les tirs le projetant à terre. Le jeune homme trainait lamentablement au sol essayant d'avancer pour attraper son fusil.

Athéna tua au moins un homme, qui tentait de descendre Nathan, puis décida de dévaler la colline au galop pour aller se joindre à ses compagnons. Après tout, si elle avait voulu être la huitième, ça n'était pas pour rester à l'écart, malgré ce que dirait Chris. Elle tira sur l'arme que Jimmy essayait d'attraper avec difficulté tout en descendant la pente de la colline. Celui-ci tourna la tête et distingua enfin la jeune femme. Furieux, il siffla un de ses hommes de main et la désigna de la main. Vin qui avait vu le geste tira en direction de l'homme mais le manqua. Athéna se rapprochait, entraînée par son désir d'aider, mais aveuglée aussi...

Un coup de feu retentit qui la toucha de plein fouet.

La jeune mercenaire fut violemment éjectée de sa monture et projetée en arrière pour retomber lourdement sur le sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Son cheval continua sa course folle au loin puis s'arrêta enfin en hennissant et en piaffant.

Vin et Josiah quant à eux continuaient de tirer sur les autres hommes, les faisant reculer peu à peu. Nathan s'occupa de surveiller Jimmy, qui essayait de se relever en tenant son poignet.

Jimmy, voyant que ses hommes étaient en difficulté, siffla de nouveau pour les rappeler. L'un d'eux passa à côté de lui pour le faire monter sur son cheval. Le proxénète leur jeta un regard noir.

Nathan montra la scène à Vin, et lui dit :

- Je pense qu'on devrait emmener l'homme de tête ! Il va nous échapper sous peu.

Comme pour appuyer les propos de Nathan, Jimmy enfourcha le cheval de son homme de main et le petit groupe quitta les lieux au grand galop.

Un silence lugubre s'abattit alors...

Chris se pencha brusquement sur Athéna. Il enleva le chapeau de la jeune femme et pris son visage entre ses mains.

Puis il lui parla, sans cacher l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait :

- Mademoiselle Williams ! Mademoiselle Wi... Athéna ! Répondez moi bon sang !

Athéna remua la bouche, mais ne parvint pas à se faire comprendre tant ses propos étaient faibles. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux. Rien de plus.

Chris se tourna alors vers Nathan et cria :

- Nathan ! Elle a besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence !

Nathan arriva en courant derrière Chris, suivi de Josiah et Vin, qui continuait tout de même se jeter un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Nathan se pencha à son tour sur Athéna et l'examina.

- Son pouls est faible. Elle ne doit pas parler. Elle a été touchée tout près de l'aorte... Il faut une sorte de linge pour l'appuyer sur la blessure. Je dois lui retirer la balle aussi vite que possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire par ici ? Elle ne devait pas être avec Buck ? demanda Vin.

Chris répondit :

- En attendant, elle nous a tiré d'un très mauvais pas.

Josiah tendit son bandana à Nathan pour la blessure et celui-ci ouvrit sa besace qu'il avait prit soin de prendre avec lui. Question d'habitude.

- Emmenons-la en ville, proposa Nathan. C'est une question d'heures...

Josiah la souleva le plus délicatement possible et ils repartirent à bride abattue en direction de la petite ville.

Pendant ce temps, Ezra s'empêtrait dans ses justifications devant les yeux furieux d'Amy et ceux amusés de Buck. Elle pointa le jeune homme du doigt et dit d'une voix aiguë :

- Vous avez fait un pari encore ! C'est pour ça que vous voulez me retrouver ! Vous êtes content maintenant, vous avez gagné cinq dollars avec la prostituée en fuite !

- Mais je vous l'ai dit : c'était son idée à elle! Moi, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, c'était savoir ce qui avait bien pu vous arriver ! Enfin... (Il se présente en écartant légèrement ses bras) vous m'avez bien regardé ? Je suis un joueur ! C'était par euh... Pur esprit ludique ! Vous valez bien plus que cinq malheureux dollars !

- Vous devriez le croire sur parole, glissa Buck en raillant avec un sourire en coin. Ezra est le meilleur pour estimer la valeur des choses. C'est devenu une sorte d'instinct chez lui... (il se parle à lui-même ensuite) On dit qu'on a tous un don, allez savoir...

- Oh oui bien sur ! Ironisa Amy. Lui c'est ça, vous, vous c'est de baratiner et moi de faire que des bêtises !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ezra :

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes tellement énervant !

Elle commença alors à lui donner de faibles petits coups de poing frénétiques sur le torse en continuant à répéter sa dernière phrase.

- Veuillez vous calmer, mademoiselle ! ordonna-t-il. Sinon, je vous plante là avec le baratineur, et je rentre par moi-même ! Ainsi je ne vous énerverai plus de sitôt, et vous n'aurez pas à retourner en ville.

Il réajusta sa veste poussiéreuse avec élégance en contractant ses mâchoires.

Buck croisa ses bras, blasé :

- Le baratineur a l'impression d'être en trop, je vous signale...

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, se défiant du regard.

- Eh bien allez y ! pesta Amy. Rentrez dans votre petite village tranquille et laissez-moi partir ! Ca fait longtemps que vous auriez du !

Elle releva le menton pour se rendre plus convaincante, bien qu'elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde ce qu'elle disait.

Ezra sourit jaune, dévoilant sa petite canine dorée, le regard acerbe, et se fit faussement détaché :

- Très bien, parfait ! Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Mais il ne tint pas longtemps, alors que Buck lui signifiait qu'il leur fallait rejoindre les autres en ville. Ezra se tourna derechef vers Amy et haussa le ton, plus sec :

- Tout le monde ici s'est levé aux aurores, parce que nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! Et tout ce que vous retenez de cet altruisme de masse, c'est un malheureux pari ! Quand allez-vous fiche la paix à mes travers pour de bon ?! Sachez qu'il fut une époque où je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt, même pour le meilleur de mes amis !

- J'en sais quelque chose, fit Buck.

Ezra remis son chapeau avec rudesse et prit les rênes de son cheval, la mine renfrognée.

Buck intervint:

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous voulez pas continuer votre charmante scène de ménage une fois rentrés ?...

Amy soupira de nouveau :

- Mais je veux pas revenir ! Vous comprenez pas ou c'est exprès ?

Puis elle regarda Ezra exaspérée :

- J'ai de... L'affectation pour vous... Il l'a vu, je suis sûre... Il vous fera du mal ! Et moi, je veux pas ça.

Ezra tiqua, le regard encore sombre, mais sa voix revint à son timbre naturellement mielleux :

- Sachez que je ne crains pas ce genre d'individu. Je ne suis pas seulement un joueur, je suis aussi un tireur. Et si vous voulez éviter...

Il regarda Buck d'un air embarrassé et s'approcha d'Amy pour parler plus bas:

- ... Si vous voulez éviter le moindre mal me concernant, revenez avec moi en ville.

- Ca va, dit Buck. J'écoute pas. D'ailleurs, ça m'intéresse même pas. Je vais rentrer aussi et voir ce qu'il en est avec Chris.

Sur ce, il se mit en selle et lança malicieusement :

- Tardez pas trop quand même... C'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Il ricana et partit au galop.

Amy était à bout de force et d'argument, aussi ne répondit-elle pas. Elle s'appuya juste sur l'encolure du cheval à côté d'elle pour ne pas s'écrouler d'épuisement. Ezra eut le réflexe de la retenir puis, son beau visage devint soucieux :

- Allons, venez avec moi. De plus, vous manquez de sommeil comme de nourriture. Alors, le devoir m'appelle.

Il sourit pitoyablement à sa dernière remarque et ne lâcha pas Amy de son regard bleu, attentif. Amy finit par céder et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ezra conclut :

- Vous montez avec moi, voulez-vous ? Nous emmènerons le cheval de JD.

Sur ce, il la souleva gentiment pour l'installer sur sa monture. Ensuite, il alla saisir la bride de l'autre cheval et se mit en selle derrière Amy.

Au pied des escaliers du cabinet de fortune de Nathan, Chris, Vin et Josiah attendaient, plus ou moins anxieux. Ils étaient rentrés depuis une vingtaine de minutes et Nathan n'était toujours pas sorti. En plus, en arrivant, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver JD étalé sur le sol de la prison et très amoché. Sans doute l'œuvre de Jimmy et ses hommes de main. Buck arriva alors.

Il n'était pas au courant pour Athéna ou JD. Alors, il prit un ton léger :

- Alors ? Vous avez vu Athéna ? On a retrouvé la petite Amy. Elle avait fugué pour nous éviter des ennuis, mais je pense qu'elle va pas tarder à revenir. Elle a affaire au Persuasif, alors...

Il ricana, mais en voyant les expressions froides des autres, effaça son sourire charmeur.

Chris lui répondit :

- Oui, on a vu Athéna. Tellement bien vu d'ailleurs que Nathan est en train de s'occuper d'elle.

- On s'est retrouvé aux prises avec le proxénète d'Amy et ses hommes, précisa Vin. Elle a prit une balle.

- Quoi ? hallucina Buck. C'est grave ?

- Dieu seul le sait pour le moment, dit Josiah.

Chris lâcha avec colère :

- Dieu choisit plutôt mal ses victimes !

Puis il prépara ses mots pour parler de JD, sachant l'affection fraternelle de Buck pour le garçon :

- Et il faut que tu saches que JD aussi a eu des ennuis. A priori, Jimmy et ses hommes sont venus à la prison et lui ont extorqué des informations par la manière forte.

Buck rentra dans une colère noire et tapa du poing contre le mur :

- Faut qu'on débusque ces ordures Chris ! Pour leur apprendre à maltraiter les femmes et à s'attaquer à des gosses !

- C'est bien le programme qu'on s'était fixé aussi, affirma Vin avec un regard déterminé.

- On n'a pas l'intention de laisser leurs méfaits impunis, Buck, fit Josiah. Mais pour le moment, ce qui nous importe c'est l'état de cette pauvre enfant. JD est sonné, malheureusement abîmé, mais il va survivre. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Je viens avec toi...

Buck, la mine vraiment affectée et les yeux rouges, hocha la tête sans mot dire.

- On vient avec vous, conclut Chris.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et frappèrent à la porte. Nathan vint leur ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes, essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon. Buck distingua JD allongé sur le premier lit, les yeux entrouverts et tenant un linge humide sur son front. Il avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et un hématome bleu jaunâtre sur la joue. Il se redressa avec difficulté sur un coude et lui demanda :

- Vous avez retrouvé Amy ?

Buck lui répondit en s'avançant, évasif :

- Elle est avec Ezra. Quand je les ai quittés, ils étaient en pleine déclaration d'amour. Il vont pas tarder. Comment tu vas, petit ?

JD tourna la tête dans la direction d'Athéna :

- Moi ça va plutôt pas mal. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé, vraiment, je m'en veux. Ca aurait évité ça.

Il détourna le visage.

Buck dit à JD :

- C'est la faute à personne, JD. Les seuls responsables, c'est ces sales types. Mais ils vont pas longtemps faire leurs grosses frappes, quand on leur mettra la main dessus !

Nathan lorgna les autres d'un œil incertain, et baissa la tête.

Chris lui demanda doucement :

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

- Oui. Mais elle a perdu du sang, ça l'a affaiblie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, un bon repas et elle pourra au moins se lever d'ici 24 heures. Elle a l'air plus solide qu'on le pensait...

Vin soupira, soulagé :

- Tant mieux.

Chris acquiesça du regard.

Ils entendirent un gémissement quasiment inaudible du fond de la pièce. Athéna entrouvrit ses yeux enflés.

Ils s'avancèrent tous d'un seul bloc vers le lit de la jeune fille, sauf JD qui dut se tordre le coup pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Nathan se pencha sur la jeune fille pour écouter de plus près.

Elle fronça ses yeux, et souffla quelque chose qui sembla vouloir dire :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se regardèrent, et Chris se pencha à son tour :

- Vous avez été blessée dans une fusillade. On vous a ramené en ville et Nathan a retiré la balle.

Athéna réfléchit du mieux qu'elle put, et parut se souvenir. Elle voulut dissimuler son inquiétude :

- ... Oui... je me souviens... Le type au chapeau...

Ce qui fut drôle dans la mesure où tous avaient un chapeau à ce moment là.

Elle sourit difficilement. Nathan trouva préférable de préciser :

- Je lui ai administré du laudanum, pour la douleur. Elle est un peu... Dissipée.

Les cinq hommes se sentirent néanmoins soulagés de la savoir tirée d'affaire. Vin lui dit :

- Vous allez devoir vous reposer maintenant. Donc, plus de folles cavalcades et encore moins de coups de feu croisés pour vous.

Chris, se voulant rassurant, ajouta en souriant :

- Pour quelques jours en tout cas.

Athéna, entendant sa voix, sourit encore à Chris et, levant péniblement sa main vers son visage, lui souffla avec fierté, parlant à demi-mot :

- Chris... vous avez vu ?... Je l'ai pas tué celui-ci, en tout cas...

Ils eurent tous un petit rire.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il. Encore que je crois pas que je vous en aurais tenu rigueur pour cette fois.

Effectivement dissipée, Athéna se montra touchée et lança en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure :

- Oooh... Vous êtes mignon...

Chris parut un peu gêné mais mit les réactions de la jeune fille sur le compte de l'alcool.

Athéna les passa tous en revue :

- Oooh... Y'a aussi Vin l'œil de Lynx... Et Buck, avec sa belle moustache... Et mon docteur personnel il est resté avec DJ... JD aussi. Il est là JD, et il est malade... Et, ohh frère Josiah...

Elle s'interrompit, soudain inquiète :

- Le prêtre est à mon chevet !... Je vais mourir ?...

Nathan sourit se fit rassurant :

- Bien sur que non mademoiselle. Vous allez juste vous reposer un peu et bientôt vous pourrez vous remettre sur vos jambes.

Athéna se détendit de nouveau et balbutia à Chris :

- Vous restez avec moi, dites ?

Elle lui prit la main et n'arriva même pas à la serrer.

Chris hésita un peu quant à la meilleure attitude à adopter, il regarda Nathan comme pour guetter son approbation puis il répondit :

- Si vous voulez.

Athéna ricana, et fronça encore ses yeux :

- ... Où est Amy ?... Et la petite crapule de flambeur ?...

Buck lui dit avec un sourire en coin :

- Oh ils doivent avoir terminé leur scène de ménage maintenant. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Athéna ferma ses yeux, et soupira :

- D'accord...

Elle s'assoupit doucement en desserrant la main de Chris.


	12. La chasse est ouverte

Le lendemain Athéna ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, et entrevit deux silhouettes α son chevet. Mais elle ne les reconnu pas immédiatement tant ses paupières collaient et ses mirettes étaient douloureuses. Elle identifia enfin Chris et Amy. Cette dernière voyant qu'Athéna ouvrait les yeux afficha un grand sourire :

- Oh vous réveillez enfin ! J'ai été très inquiétée quand on m'a dit votre état !

Athéna articula :

- Amy ? Vous êtes finalement revenue...

Athéna se frotta les yeux et s'étira, mais son épaule gauche la lança. Alors elle gémit de douleur en y portant sa main.

Amy, quant à elle, baissa la tête et dit :

- Oui, je suis revenue. Malheureusement.

Spontanément, Athéna se rallongea en soufflant à Amy :

- Ce qui est malheureux, c'est que vous soyez partie sans réfléchir. Vous avez sept gardes du corps personnels...

Athéna sourit pauvrement à sa facétie, mais on devina une certaine rancune derrière ses paroles. Puis, elle tenta de se pencher pour saisir la bouteille de laudanum posée sur la table de chevet à sa droite, près de Chris.

Celui-ci recula aussitôt la bouteille en disant :

- Je me doute que vous avez mal au bras, mais je ne suis pas sur que boire soit une très bonne solution. Il ne faudrait pas que vous fassiez en plus une crise de foie.

Athéna hocha la tête, et railla, encore sous les effets de la boisson:

- Pas grave. J'en prendrai quand vous vous absenterez...

Amy ne sut quoi répondre. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle se sentait honteuse et coupable. Chris sourit à nouveau et répondit :

- Je compte sur Amy pour vous surveiller à ce moment-là.

Il fit un clin d'œil amical, prit son chapeau et se leva.

- Je dois descendre. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

Athéna lui dit juste :

- Monsieur Larabee ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Il se retourna :

- Bien sur, dites moi.

- Appelez-moi par mon prénom...

Il hocha la tête avec un petit rire :

- Très bien Athéna. A plus tard.

Amy, qui était restée assise et muette, sourit d'un air gêné :

- Vous avez l'air... Bien ami avec lui.

Athéna le regarda sortir, puis posa ses yeux fatigués sur Amy :

- Pas autant que vous et Standish... Il s'est bien occupé de vous, au moins ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir... (Elle grimace de douleur) repris des... Forces. Pas comme moi sur ce coup-là.

Amy répondit avec un sourire en demi-teinte :

- Je vais mieux oui. Et oui... Monsieur Standish s'occupe bien de moi. A sa façon.

- A sa façon... Vous voulez dire qu'il ne me fera rien payer tout le temps que je serai alitée ici ?

Athéna sourit affectueusement, accoutumée.

Amy rit un peu de la plaisanterie, mais elle ne pouvait évacuer ce sentiment de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée pour votre épaule... C'est mon faute.

- Ma faute, corrigea gentiment Athéna. Amy... C'est ma période de suppliques, alors j'en profite pour vous en faire trois : Ne partez plus d'ici, et encore moins seule et sans prévenir... D'accord ?

Amy sourit et répondit :

- D'accord. Et comme ça... Vous perdrez plus d'argent.

Elle avait dit ça comme une plaisanterie.

- Vous en faites pas pour l'argent... Je vais tout lui reprendre de toute façon... Mais, je voulais vous demander autre chose aussi...

- Dites moi ! Si je peux aider !

- S'il vous plait, donnez-moi la bouteille de laudanum pour commencer... Et, appelez Le flambeur pour moi...

- Pour la bouteille j'ai pas le droit... Et pour monsieur Standish, je vais le chercher.

Elle sourit et se leva pour sortir.

- Merci, souffla Athéna.

Puis, quand Amy fut partie, elle jeta un œil coupable sur le laudanum. Puis, elle observa JD ne train de ronfler copieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Ezra. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire en voyant la jeune fille :

- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Williams ! On m'a rapporté que vous vouliez me parler. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Athéna ébaucha un sourire épuisé, devant la préciosité prétentieuse du jeune homme :

- J'ai mal.

Avançant jusqu'à elle, il continua :

- N'importe qui aurait mal avec une blessure comme la vôtre. C'est vrai, après tout, nul n'est fait de pierre.

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise et ajouta :

- C'est notre lot d'être humain !

Athéna sourit de plus belle, et répondit :

- Souffrir c'est exister. Mais, je connais un moyen de calmer cette douleur. Enfin non, j'en connais deux.

Athéna adressa un sourire entendu et forcé à Ezra.

Celui-ci prit un air attentif, l'invita d'un signe de tête à continuer.

- Un petit poker, souffla-t-elle. Et... Un peu de laudanum.

Ezra resta impassible un quart de seconde puis sourit de plus en plus largement et finit par se mordre la langue avec malice :

- Jeu et alcool... Quel doux mélange ! Quel en serait l'enjeu ?

Athéna sentit le chant lexical de l'argent revenir sur le tapis. Alors elle fronça les yeux brièvement, et répliqua :

- Il n'y a pas d'enjeu, Ezra. Je veux m'occuper l'esprit en jouant avec autre chose qu'un amateur. Et je veux éradiquer cette douleur.

- Je vois, répondit celui-ci d'un air songeur. Jouer sans enjeu, ma foi, c'est un concept nouveau pour moi. Et puis, il y aura au moins une personne qui sera satisfaite de me voir revenir les poches vides.

Il sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche et avança la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna puisse s'en saisir.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et but une généreuse gorgée et lança :

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas totalement une crapule.

Puis, elle gloussa, malgré la douleur.

- Je suis un joueur avant tout. Peu importe les règles du moment que je trouve le moyen de gagner.

- Qui vous dit que vous allez gagner ? insinua-t-elle. Vous avez oublié la leçon lors de notre somptueuse première rencontre ? Je comprends que ça vous arrange...

Ezra soupira avec un sourire crispé :

- On va dire que c'était la chance de la première fois. Ma galanterie finira par me perdre...

- C'est ça oui, acquiesça Athéna. On en reparlera. En attendant, à nos cartes...

Elle bu encore un peu, puis regarda la bouteille avec remord et secoua la tête.

Elle marmonna alors :

- C'est pas raisonnable de ma part. Mais j'ai juste appris à encaisser les coups, pas les balles...

Ezra battit les cartes avec rapidité et adresse et lui sourit amicalement :

- Je crois que ce genre de choses ne s'apprend jamais.

- Non, mais la douleur se gère à force d'habitude.

Elle reçut ses cartes et les examina d'un air détaché. Puis, elle demanda à Ezra sans le regarder:

- Alors, vous avez veillé sur Amy hier, toute la soirée ? Combien ça va me coûter ?...

- Combien ? Oh eh bien, les efforts que j'ai du fournir pour la convaincre de revenir en ville, ajouté à l'ingratitude à laquelle j'ai du faire face ainsi qu'au fait que je l'ai veillé contre sa volonté jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien s'endormir... Je crois que cela dépasse de loin vos possibilités financières... Mais je peux toujours vous faire un prix d'ami !

- Alors, si je comprend bien, vos sentiments à son égard ont un prix ? fit sèchement Athéna. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes une crapule...

Elle se montra presque désespérée, et bu un peu de laudanum en marmonnant:

- Soyez heureux qu'Amy ne vous ait pas entendu, sinon vous pouvez être sûr de ne jamais la revoir.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Pour le tarif, je plaisantais, voyons !

- Vous avez peut-être raison..., Fit-il la mine plus sombre.

Athéna piocha une carte, et dit :

- Vous en faites pas, va... Je vais vous les donner vos cinq dollars... Et tout ce que vous voudrez, si c'est ce qui vous chante.

Ezra se sentit un peu acculé et marmonna simplement :

- Bon, si nous nous concentrions un peu sur ce jeu, voulez-vous ?

Athéna haussa les épaules, pouffant sombrement, et déclara :

- Je vous vois.

- Ah et que voyez-vous donc ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Athéna sembla halluciner, et posa sur Ezra des yeux autant déconfits qu'amusés :

- Votre jeu, Ezra. Je peux voir votre jeu... Vous êtes vraiment ailleurs que dans cette chambre.

Il choisit le ton de la taquinerie, haussant un sourcil :

- Si vous voyez mon jeu mademoiselle, c'est que je suis bel et bien dans cette chambre et que je joue avec un handicap.

Elle le lorgna avec tolérance, comme si elle lorgnait un petit frère et répliqua :

- Voyez : vous avouez quand même le handicap. Vous voulez de l'enjeu ? Je vous vois, pour... 2 dollars.

Ezra sourit et dit :

- Je sens qu'on va encore me le reprocher, mais je tiens la mise !

- Le contraire m'aurait désappointé. Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous avez, Standish.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la partie touchait à sa fin et Ezra commençait à voir le fond de ses poches. Il soupira :

- A croire que la bonne fortune s'attache à vous mademoiselle. Au moins pour le jeu !

Son sourire faiblit un peu, et elle répéta :

- Oui... Au moins pour le jeu...

JD s'éveilla alors, et les fit sursauter en disant à Ezra d'une voix enrouée :

- Même à demi-morte, tu tentes de la dépouiller ?

Ezra se retourna brusquement :

- Ta sollicitude envers la gente féminine est très touchante mon garçon, mais à l'heure qu'il est c'est moi qui ai les poches vides !

- Comme quoi, il y a une justice, glissa Athéna. Je ne vais pas être maudite toute ma vie, quand même...

JD fut ravi et badina :

- Il a trouvé son maître. Pas trop tôt.

Buck sella son cheval, et Vin arma son fusil avec détermination. Et tandis que JD se tenait debout devant eux, insistant pour les accompagner, Nathan lui conseilla :

- Je te rappelle que tu as vomi ce matin, c'est pas bon signe. T'as été sérieusement sonné et tu dois te tenir tranquille pendant encore au moins un jour.

- Ce qui signifie que tu es consigné dans ta chambre, ajouta Buck avec une certaine moquerie. Te plains pas, t'as deux anges pour te tenir compagnie !

- Tandis que nous, nous aurons affaire aux disciples du diable, fit Josiah.

JD se fit boudeur :

- D'abord, on me vole mon cheval... Maintenant, on me passe à tabac. Qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ?

- Va voir Casey, proposa Buck. Mais t'éloignes pas trop des filles.

JD fit une petite moue pour acquiescer et n'ajouta rien.

Chris lui dit :

- Elles sont sous ta responsabilité fiston. Fais-y attention !

En haut de l'escalier, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Amy soutenait Athéna du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les deux jeunes femmes s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde.

Athéna murmura à Amy :

- Je suis désolée... Mais pas question pour moi de prendre racine dans ce lit.

- C'est pas grave..., souffla Amy. Je comprends, mais vous irez pas loin comme ça.

Buck réagit, à l'encontre de JD et désignant les deux filles :

- Tu vois ? Elles sont déjà arrivées en haut des escaliers !

Ezra ajouta, en parlant d'Athéna :

- Et pourtant, l'une d'elle a les poches pleines. Mais ça ne semble pas la ralentir pour autant...

- Non Standish, dit Athéna. Vous devriez savoir que ça a plutôt tendance α me motiver.

Ezra lui répondit avec un sourire entendu mais gêné.

Vin secoua la tête en riant, blasé. Amy les regarda alternativement et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle murmura en français :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il ramène tout à l'argent ? C'est tout de même incroyable !

Buck héla Amy la coupant dans son petit monologue :

- Mademoiselle ! Sachez que bientôt vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Ce type ne vous tourmentera plus longtemps.

- Ce qui signifie ? Se pinça Ezra.

Vin précisa :

- Il parlait du proxénète, pas de toi Ezra. T'es pas le seul élément perturbateur de l'ouest...

Athéna éclata de rire spontanément, tellement la réaction d'Ezra fut édifiante. Il sourit avec rage, et arma son fusil d'un geste sec.

Amy quant à elle resta de marbre. Puis, elle lâcha un nouveau soupir et descendit l'escalier avec Athéna, en boitant jusqu'aux mercenaires pour leur dire :

- J'essaie plus de vous retenir, vous m'écoutez jamais. Mais au moins, faites enttation. Vous avez déjà vu... Il est dangereux ! Et pas patient... Surtout quand on l'écoute pas.

- Nous ferons ATTENTION, corrigea Ezra en ajustant son chapeau et en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

- Il a plus qu'une main de valide, déjà, déclara Athéna. Celle qui tenait son revolver. J'ai fait en sorte de l'handicaper. Donc, il va avoir un sérieux problème pour tirer...

Amy baissa la tête en rougissant à ce clin d'œil. Puis elle dit à Athéna :

- Il tire des deux mains... Et si il tire pas, il a des autres armes...

- Alors la prochaine fois, je viserai l'autre main, affirma la tireuse avec souplesse. Et même la tête s'il le faut. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

- Je crois pas que vous aurez l'occasion de le revoir Athéna, glissa Chris.

Le sous-entendu était clair "pour l'instant, vous allez rester gentiment ici".

Elle sourit, sans contester, et dit :

- Oui, je sais. Vous l'aurez tué avant. Alors, faites attention vous aussi. Sinon je vais regretter de pas l'avoir refroidi hier.

Elle baissa à son tour les yeux en gardant son sourire discret.

Chris répondit :

- On fera en sorte.

Puis il se tourna vers les autres :

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Bon, hier ils ont prit la direction de l'Est, ils doivent être quelque part entre ici et Eagle Bend.

Vin réfléchit et remarqua :

- Il y a une clairière assez en retrait et abritée sur le chemin. Ils s'y sont peut-être rendus.

- Très bien, on commencera par là et si il faut on élargira les recherches. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on le trouvera et qu'ambidextre ou pas, s'il ne se rend pas, je lui logerai une balle entre les deux yeux histoire de lui apprendre à pas me traiter de cowboy !

- Cette clairière est truffée de terriers et de trous. Ces rats ont dû s'y planquer ! fit dédaigneusement Buck. On se partagera ce plaisir si ça t'embête pas, Chris...

- Ca m'embête pas Buck, conclut celui-ci.

- Messieurs, fit Ezra. La chasse est donc ouverte !

Athéna ne rajouta rien, un peu frustrée par le fait d'être bloquée ici. Elle était même froissée, alors elle rentra dans sa chambre en silence.

Amy resta immobile, hésitante, les yeux fixés sur les gestes d'Ezra. Puis, elle se décida finalement, se disant qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre à lui dire un mot gentil. Elle s'approcha et alors qu'il allait monter sur son cheval, elle saisit sa main et lui dit avec embarras :

- Faites... Attention. Vous promettez ?

Ezra resta coi, observant sa main dans celle d'Amy, et bégaya bêtement :

- Eh bien... Oui. Je le promets, mademoiselle. Pour sûr.

Il surveilla brièvement les autres, occupés à monter sur leur monture, mais ne sut que dire.

Amy sourit avec apaisement, hésita de nouveau et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. Puis elle retira sa main pour le laisser monter.

Ezra la scruta, hésitant entre lui rendre son baiser ou non. Finalement, il fit un signe de tête et sourit à peine :

- A plus tard, Amy...

Ensuite, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis rapidement sur les lèvres.

Il enfourcha enfin son cheval pour cacher sa gêne, et ils partirent en soulevant des volutes de poussières, si bien qu'on les distingua mal s'éloigner.

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient, Buck se mit aux côtés d'Ezra et le nargua :

- Hé, Ezra ! Tu nous inviteras pour les noces !?

Puis, il accéléra en riant grivoisement.


	13. Chassés croisés

Amy resta immobile encore quelques secondes après leur départ, hébétée par ce baiser furtif. Mais ravie aussi. Derrière elle, JD bougonna :

- Veiller sur les prisonniers, veiller sur les blessés... Faudrait que je me coupe en quatre !

- Vous pas inquiétez pour nous JD ! On se surveillera !

Elle sourit et remonta l'escalier pour rejoindre Athéna.

Cette dernière, lorsqu'Amy entre, finissait presque la petite bouteille de laudanum... Amy la regarda d'un air scandalisé et trottina jusqu'à elle pour la lui retirer des mains.

- Monsieur Larabee a dit que vous devez pas !

- Monsieur Larabee n'est pas mon chaperon, répliqua Athéna calmement en lui laissant la bouteille. Je suis pas un homme de 180 livres, moi. J'ai tr ès mal...

- Vous faites mal aussi avec ça.

- Mieux vaut ce mal là que des coups de poignards dans mon bras. Et puis, je bois jamais. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Amy la regarda de biais, peu convaincue :

- Vous riez ! Vous a oublié l'autre soir au saloon ?

- ... Je veux dire que je ne bois jamais à outrance. Juste à petites doses. Un verre de temps en temps, mais pas pour me souler.

Amy décida de ne pas insister, elle s'assit donc, avec une fébrilité difficile à masquer et fit un sourire forcé à Athéna.

Celle-ci ajouta sur un ton d'excuse :

- De toute façon, la bouteille était presque vide... Et, je suis peut-être grisée, mais au moins j'ai plus mal. Et du coup, je peux me brosser les cheveux toute seule !

Amy rit un peu et répondit :

- Peut-être je devrais boire aussi. Pour plus être inquiète !

- Et moi, pour plus être triste. Mais, je ne suis pas un bon exemple. Alors, je ne bois plus, c'est d'accord ! Mais il faut trouver un bon moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

- C'est vrai..., soupira Amy

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant à un sujet de conversation. Athéna la lorgna d'un air faussement ignorant, puis se décida à hasarder avec détachement :

- Sentiriez-vous une sorte de vide, maintenant ?...

- Qu'est-ce que voulez dire ? demanda Amy intriguée.

- Ben... C'est calme.

- Oui, quand ils sont pas là, c'est calme.

- Enfin... Il y a en a quelques uns avec qui ça demeure calme en leur présence.

Amy demanda sans arrière-pensée :

- Vous parlez de monsieur Larabee ?

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point il garde toujours ce sang-froid si mystérieux ?

Au même moment, dans la fameuse clairière, Buck et Nathan observaient en silence les traces au sol. Chris, derrière eux, s'impatientait.

- Alors ? Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

Buck répondit sereinement :

- Une minute, Chris. Le sol est assez mou, ce qui fait que ces salopards ont brouillé les pistes plus facilement...

Athéna poursuivit :

- Il est bien souvent le dernier à s'emporter. C'est si apaisant et rassurant.

Chris bondit :

- Bon Dieu !! On va pas restés plantés là pendant des heures ! S'ils nous voient, ils doivent bien rigoler !

Athéna remarqua alors :

- En revanche, Buck me semble être le plus optimiste.

Buck se leva et lança à Chris :

- Ecoute vieux, faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence : on les épinglera pas aujourd'hui. Ces traces ne sont pas potables... D'ailleurs quelles traces ? Y'en a plus. C'est un vrai champs de mine, si bien qu'on distingue même pas par où ils sont partis ! Alors laisse tomber.

Chris frappa du poing sur sa selle :

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner, figure toi ! Ces types ont fait bien trop de mal autour d'eux pour qu'on les laisse se promener librement plus longtemps !

- Vin a l'air d'être plus posé, plus neutre, dit Athéna. Il doit pas souvent participer aux altercations...

Vin intervint alors :

- Chris, arrête ! Continuer à les chercher à partir de ces traces, c'est se battre contre des moulins à vent. On arrivera à rien.

Chris ouvrit de grands yeux furibonds :

- Alors voilà ? La messe est dite ? On laisse tomber et on rentre chez nous bien gentiment pour aller boire un verre au saloon ?

Athéna ricana :

- Et Josiah ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je le trouve très pertinent. Il ne dit jamais les choses en l'air, ou par hasard...

Josiah, blasé, les regarda à peine se disputer, et soupira :

- Avec le ventre vide, il est peu aisé de réfléchir.

Puis il souffla par rapport à la remarque de Chris :

- Mais un bon verre de whisky... Ca remet les idées en place pour trouver la voie de la lumière.

Amy acquiesça aux remarques d'Athéna :

- C'est vrai... Et monsieur Standish, même si c'est un défaut qu'il joue tout le temps, c'est bien quand il y a un dispute. Il sait parler pour calmer. Et toujours avec la manière bonne.

Ezra, resté sur son cheval, se pencha en avant pour crier sèchement à ses compagnons d'un air narquois :

- C'est ça, bagarrez-vous ! Vous êtes tous sur un pied d'égalité à présent ! Dans le domaine du forçat primaire ! Sans oublier d'être ridicule, s'il vous plaît !

Athéna répondit à Amy :

- Oui, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être agressif. C'est comme Nathan. Jamais un geste traduisant la moindre brutalité...

Nathan, debout depuis un moment derrière Chris et les autres, mis un coup de pied hargneux dans une pierre en grognant, et remonta sur son cheval en silence.

Athéna conclut :

- JD est encore un novice, parmi tous ces solides mercenaires... Mais je suis persuadée qu'il trouve toujours une récompense à ses efforts de motivations et de participation. Il le mérite.

JD entra alors dans la pièce, avec un petit plateau :

- C'est moi. Je me suis dit que vous aviez faim, alors j'ai apporté un petit-déjeuner...

- Ca vous arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? lança Athéna avec surprise.

JD sursauta, ce n'était pas vraiment l'accueil auquel il s'attendait. Il déposa le plateau sur la table la plus proche en grommelant :

- Je me mettrais à genoux pour cirer des chaussures que je serais toujours aussi bien reçu.

Puis il ressortit en claquant la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, les six rentrèrent de leur chasse à l'homme, bredouilles, énervés et fatigués. Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux et tandis que certains allaient au saloon, Chris et Vin traversèrent la rue pour atteindre la prison. Ils y trouvèrent JD, toujours en train de ruminer. JD tourna la tête vers eux, l'air un peu soucieux, voir las.

Chris demanda d'un ton où transparaissait sans peine l'épuisement :

- Alors JD ? Quelque chose à signaler ? Comment vont ces demoiselles ?

Le jeune homme se fit sardonique :

- Ah, elles vont mieux, c'est certain ! Elles ont dévoré leur en-cas en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "haut les mains"... Et y'a plus de Laudanum.

Chris soupira :

- Comptez sur une femme pour veiller sur une autre...

Vin hésita puis dit avec un léger sourire :

- Dans un sens, c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Et vous alors ? demanda JD. Cette chasse ? Je suis bête... si vous les aviez eu, vous feriez pas des têtes pareilles.

- N'en rajoute pas JD, tu veux ? conseilla amicalement Vin.

- Ah... pardon ! balbutia JD. J'ai pensé tout haut. C'était pas voulu...

Chris soupira mais garda le silence.

Puis Vin proposa :

- Si tu veux t'aérer un peu, je peux te remplacer ici.

- Super ! s'enquit JD. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Buck !

Le garçon sortit aussitôt de la prison.

Chris et Vin restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Puis avec un signe de tête Chris déclara :

- Je vais aller m'installer dehors, à tout hasard.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

Chris sortit et s'installa sur le banc, contre le mur de la prison. Il guetta chaque côté de la rue pendant un moment, puis ses paupières finirent par se clore tant il était fatigué physiquement et nerveusement. Elles se rouvrirent quelques secondes, puis voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer de nouveau, il abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et se rendormit dans la minute.

Ezra était allé se passer de l'eau sur la figure et se refaire une beauté dans les toilettes du saloon. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, se fut en époussetant sa veste soigneusement. Il remis ensuite son chapeau et resserra son nœud papillon. JD vint vers lui et demanda :

- Hé Ezra ! Où est Buck ?

- Au comptoir, petit. Il tente de trouver le chemin de la lumière avec Josiah. Comme c'est raisonnable, chuchota-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

JD ne chercha pas à comprendre à quoi Ezra faisait allusion et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir.

Ezra regarda ensuite l'hôtel où se trouvaient les filles. Il se remémora l'instant brièvement partagé avec Amy avant son départ, puis éprouva une sorte d'appréhension. Il prit sa respiration, leva le menton et marcha de bon train vers l'hôtel.

Il monta à l'étage, et frappa doucement à la porte.

Quand Amy entendit frapper, elle eut une lueur d'espoir et boita d'un pas rapide vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ezra. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il était toujours en vie et entier, c'était ce qui comptait. Elle balbutia :

- Oh je suis contente de voir vous. Sans blessure.

Ezra, au premier abord intimidé, oublia rapidement son embarras en tiquant discrètement :

- Veuillez mettre le sujet avant le verbe, Amy. Et... moi de même, je suis content de vous voir.

Il observa Athéna et railla :

- En bonne compagnie.

Athéna rétorqua aussitôt en enfilant sa longue veste :

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Standish. Je vais prendre l'air. Je déteste rester cloîtrée aussi longtemps. C'est enfermée ici que je risque d'aggraver mon cas.

Elle sortit en cachant un petit sourire.

Le garçon ferma la porte et sourit alors nerveusement à Amy. Il prépara ses mots un moment, et dit :

- Mademoiselle... Je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation.

Amy s'inquiéta alors :

- Une... Conversation ? Sur quoi ?

Ezra, souriant jaune, apparut de plus en plus gêné :

- Eh bien, à propos de cette agréable petite parenthèse qui a eu lieu entre nous, juste avant mon départ...

- Oh ça...

Amy baissa les yeux, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire de délice. Puis, elle s'inquiéta de nouveau :

- Vous... Regrettez ?

Il se hâta de la rassurer :

- Oh non. Du tout. En vérité... (Il retire son chapeau) Je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir embrassée. Je... Ca n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Du moins, pas dans de telles circonstances. Et comme je vous ai quelque peu prise de court, je me disais qu'il était de bon ton de venir vous voir... Pour...

Il ne sut que dire de plus, tripotant les rebords de son chapeau.

Cette fois, Amy n'y comprenait plus rien :

- Vous excusez ?! Mais vous avez rien fait mal. C'est vrai... J'ai commencé en plus. C'est plutôt moi de m'excuser non ?

- Certes ! Mais, moi, j'ai visé vos lèvres.

- Vous avez fait ce que j'ai pas osé... Répondit Amy en baissant les yeux, un peu honteuse.

Ezra resta hébété. Sa bouche trembla deux ou trois secondes, sans doute pour former une phrase tentant de justifier ses joues rouges. Mais, il se résigna, lança d'un geste élégant son chapeau sur le bord du lit, et s'approcha avec un regard plus sérieux. Il avança son visage vers celui d'Amy et ponctua sa bouche d'un petit baiser un tantinet plus pressant que le précédent. Ezra lui offrit ensuite prudemment sa langue, et ils savourèrent un long et doux baiser, durant lequel leurs mains eurent du mal à trouver leur place. Amy se sentit gagnée par une fièvre intense et incontrôlable. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle passa doucement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ezra respira plus fort, gémissant et souriant, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou tout en lui caressant à son tour les cheveux. Puis, la dominant de son 1.78 mètre, il s'occupa derechef de sa bouche en y agitant sa langue fermement. Il commença à desserrer son nœud papillon.

Amy fut surprise par l'empressement du jeune homme et murmura :

- J'imaginais pas vous comme ça...

- Comme quoi ? miaula Ezra d'un air coquin, tout en continuant de mordiller sa bouche.

Amy savoura son geste quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Si... Quel est le mot ? Pressé ?

- Ah, ricana Ezra en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche sans lâcher les lèvres d'Amy. Empressé ?

Il en profita pour promener sa main sur les hanches de sa partenaire et poursuivit d'une voix chaude :

- Je suis un homme...

Athéna fut éblouie par la lumière, même descendante, du soleil. Aussi se cacha-t-elle les yeux quelques secondes. Mais elle s'accoutuma vite, et commença à chercher où elle pourrait bien errer. En vérité, elle le savait déjà, mais tentait de se convaincre que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Chris était sans doute déjà au courant pour le laudanum. Et comme il n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur Jimmy, il n'allait peut-être pas être d'humeur loquace.

Mais, tout en se dirigeant vers le saloon, Athéna fit automatiquement demi-tour pour jeter un œil à la prison. Là-bas, elle aperçut Chris sereinement étendu sur le banc, ses longues jambes croisées et tendues, et son chapeau rabattu sur son visage impassible.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle pesa ses mots en lui disant d'un ton calme :

- Chris... Je... J'ai décidé de vous appeler Chris. Car si nous devons travailler ensemble, je pense que c'est la meilleure des choses. D'autant plus que j'appelle Buck "Buck", Nathan... Euh non, je l'appelle doc. Standish, je l'appelle... Standish. Voire même d'autres surnoms qui lui vont à merveille. Enfin bref, c'est toujours mieux que "monsieur". Donc, je ne venais pas pour vous annoncer que j'avais décidé de vous appeler par votre prénom, même s'il est plus poli de vous demander votre avis... Mais, en vérité, je venais pour... M'excuser pour le laudanum. Mais, voyez, j'ai si mal. Mais, faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, pas vrai ?

Elle attendit la réponse de Chris, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Athéna fronça ses yeux, interloquée, et avança d'un pas. Et elle comprit vite que Chris était assoupi. Elle resta bouche bée, et reprit ses esprits en tiquant. Elle se mit à le scruter, voire même l'admirer. Elle ne voyait que sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte. Athéna ressenti une sorte de culpabilité, mais surtout une tristesse. Car elle avait remarqué le côté à la fois froid et pudique de cet homme en noir. Et, elle avait succombé à son charme mystérieux malheureusement. Athéna fit une moue chagrine, baissa la tête et prit une initiative qu'elle savait déjà regrettable. Mais elle aussi savait pertinemment, de par son passé, que la vie pouvait parfois être imprévisible. Et la mort ou la folie pouvaient vous balayer d'un coup. Alors, elle regarda vite fait derrière elle, et s'approcha davantage de Chris.

Elle se pencha sur lui, prenant le temps de respirer son odeur masculine et brute. Elle posa ensuite un genou sur le banc, et souleva délicatement le bord du chapeau. Puis, attirée irrémédiablement, elle déposa un petit baiser d'abord sur la joue de Chris. Sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle hésita, le regardant, et fit papillonner sa bouche sur la sienne. Et son baiser se fit de plus en plus sensuel, mais elle n'ouvrit pas sa bouche...

Tout doucement, Chris fut tiré de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil puis les deux et réalisa enfin. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge mais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille remarque qu'il était réveillé.

Athéna, sur le point de lui suçoter doucement la lèvre inférieure, stoppa son action et plongea ses yeux neutres dans les siens.

- Bonsoir Athéna..., dit-il simplement.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et murmura :

- Bonsoir Chris...

Elle ne sembla nullement effrayée, trop absorbée par son envie de continuer de l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? répondit-il, apparemment imperturbable.

Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

Athéna se mordit les lèvres, mais trouva dans les mots du mercenaires un encouragement.

- Si vous voulez..., insinua-t-elle.

Il comprit aussitôt son intention et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Athéna resta tout près de lui, et lui caressa la joue tendrement en rétorquant d'une voix rassurante :

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit une mauvaise idée ?...

Il la laissa faire et dit :

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

- Dans ce cas, optons pour le non.

Puis, elle l'embrassa derechef, osant cette fois glisser le bout de sa langue dans sa bouche. Chris hésita un peu, il avait encore du mal à ouvrir son cœur et à se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments à l'égard d'une femme. Mais la bouche chaude de la jeune fille finit par effacer ses doutes et il répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Athéna, le cœur battant, se fit plus langoureuse, lui caressant alors la nuque et lui aspirant passionnément les lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Chris recula son visage et dit :

- Nous sommes en pleine rue...

Athéna mordit ses lèvres enflées, un sourire gêné, et hocha la tête. Néanmoins, elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et répliqua :

- En effet... Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?

Il inclina la tête en souriant légèrement :

- Ce serait peut-être une autre histoire.

La jeune fille, fortement tentée, poursuivit malicieusement :

- Peut-être pourriez-vous... Me la raconter ce soir, cette histoire ?

- Eh bien, nous verrons ce soir ce qu'il en sera...

Athéna lui sourit, et lui chuchota juste :

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous ces dernières heures, plus particulièrement aujourd'hui... Alors, pardonnez mon initiative quelque peu litigeuse durant votre petite sieste. Ce fût trop tentant.

- Vous avez de la chance de ne pas m'avoir réveillé plus tôt, j'aurais été beaucoup plus désagréable.

Intriguée, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi ça ? A cause de cette poursuite ?

- En effet... Et puis, il y a toujours de vieux fantômes que j'ai du mal à exorciser.

Athéna s'écarta un peu, échaudée, et dit :

- Je ne vous forcerai pas. Je suis en âge de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

- Ne prenez pas ça comme un rejet, ça n'en est pas un... L'endroit est mal choisi pour parler de tout ça.

Elle lui caressa encore la joue et déclara avec plus de calme :

- Si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. Je retourne dans ma chambre initiale dès cette nuit. Je n'ai plus besoin de soins à présent.

Elle ne put résister au plaisir de l'embrasser encore une fois. Puis, elle se leva et fit mine de partir. Mais, elle revint sur ses pas et glissa :

- Au fait, pardon pour le laudanum.

Elle lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et s'en alla pour de bon. Chris la regarda partir, ricana et dit :

- On va dire qu'il y a plus grave dans la vie qu'une bouteille vide.

Depuis quelques minutes, Amy n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses pensées. Elle ne voyait que les boutons de la chemise d'Ezra qui se défaisaient un à un, dévoilant à chaque fois une nouvelle parcelle de peau. Et elle sentait les doigts du jeune homme sur la sienne ce qui la perturbait encore plus. Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa les risques. Et si Jimmy venait à être au courant ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Aussi, elle recula instinctivement.

Ezra sursauta presque, l'air idiot et la chemise ouverte. Haletant, il l'interrogea :

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je... Je devrais pas...

Puis voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle se rapprocha et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts :

- J'ai envie vous savez... Vraiment... Mais il faut pas. Si Jimmy...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, cherchant ses mots.

Il leva les yeux au ciel une seconde, soupirant, quelque peu pincé :

- Jimmy. Encore Jimmy. Vous pensez constamment à cet homme ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

- Oui... Parce qu'il me fait peur. Si il sait que j'aime... Un homme, il va faire du mal. Il va vous faire du mal.

Ezra baissa les épaules, et se voulu insistant :

- Mais, si vous vous êtes enfuie, c'est pour être libre... De m'aimer... De... Faire des choses avec moi.

Il ralluma la flamme en retirant sa chemise pour de bon. Amy frissonna. Il avait raison après tout, elle ne l'avait pas fui pour continuer à en avoir peur. Alors elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se serra contre lui.

Il l'effleura de ses lèvres douces en marmonnant :

- Nous finirons par le coincer et lui faire regretter ses méfaits, je vous le promets. Mais... Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de vous et moi...

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible, gémissant. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, prenant son air charmeur et la regardant dans les yeux, se fit plus sérieux et concentré. Puis, il souleva le jupon d'Amy tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Il miaula avec ardeur :

- J'ai très envie... Vous me feriez mourir de désir, par tous les diables...

Ils étaient dans un autre monde, complètement coupés de la réalité. Si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement et un homme entrer à l'intérieur. L'inconnu pointa le canon de son revolver dans le cou d'Ezra, puis il enleva le cran de sécurité. Ezra s'arrêta instantanément, regarda Amy et distingua dans ses yeux une immense terreur. Il entendit alors l'homme lui dire :

- Tu devrais savoir qu'on paye pour se faire une putain !

Et il lui asséna un violent coup de crosse dans la nuque qui l'assomma. Amy poussa un cri de frayeur et dit :

- S'il te plait Jimmy, pas lui !


	14. Les révélations d'Athéna

Accoudé au comptoir avec Josiah et JD, Buck ricana lorsqu'il vit arriver Vin seul au saloon. Ce dernier n'y prit pas tout de suite garde et vint se poster près d'eux avec tranquillité.

Buck le regarda un moment, et baissa la tête en étouffant un gloussement.

Agacé, Vin finit par lever la tête vers lui et demanda :

- Quoi ? Dis moi tout Buck, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Oh mais rien de spécial, Vin. C'est juste que je m'étais habitué à te voir débarquer avec Chris. Vous allez toujours de pair pendant les pauses.

Il ricana alors, narquois.

- Tu sais, on ne dort pas encore dans la même chambre et aucun de nous ne compte demander l'autre en mariage. Ca nous arrive de vivre chacun de notre coté...

Il ajouta un peu moqueur :

- Nous sommes un couple très libre.

JD pouffa de rire.

Buck sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Dis-moi, t'es pas jalouse au moins ?

Josiah glissa en regardant son verre :

- Les aléas de la vie. Tandis que certains finissent irrémédiablement au même endroit chaque soir, d'autres en décident autrement.

Buck rit alors :

- Alors selon toi, il est aussi normal qu'Ezra lâche ses tables de jeu ne serait-ce qu'un soir ? (Il s'agite, excité comme un gosse) Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi? Vous voyez pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer?

Nathan dit seulement:

- Ben... nous buvons un verre au saloon...

Vin secoua la tête, amusé. JD ricana :

- Buck l'œil de lynx a encore fait mouche. Raconte nous tout, t'en meurs d'envie.

- Non non non, s'enquit Buck. Vin va nous raconter. Il a tout vu, lui ! Et si il consent à avouer qu'il a voulu rester discret, je vous dirai ce que j'ai vu... A l'hôtel.

- Tu veux dire que les anges chantent, ce soir ? lança Josiah en souriant.

Vin prit un air parfaitement ignorant et dit :

- Ecoute Buck, je suis resté à la prison pour remplacer JD, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une poignée de malfrats derrière des barreaux.

JD marmonna presque tristement :

- En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vais chanter c'est sûr...

Sans relever JD, Buck fit un air coquin et pointa Vin du doigt :

- Allez, tu pouvais pas louper ça. T'étais presque aux premières loges !

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Buck, répondit Vin d'une voix neutre. Je passe pas mon temps à espionner mes amis...

Nathan intervint calmement :

- Buck aussi excité qu'une puce, sans aucune femme aux alentours... Ca doit cacher quelque chose...

- Espionner ! Toute la ville a vu ça ! déclara Buck en cernant le petit jeu de Vin. Bon, j'avoue, y'en a qui ont été plus discrets... Mais, ça change rien au fait que le résultat reste le même : y'en a qui ont de la veine. Sans même bouger le petit doigt. Je crois que je vais aller me balader ce soir, tiens...

JD éclata de rire :

- Mais Buck, voyons ! Tout le monde sait que c'est pareil pour toi. C'est ton magnétisme animal !!

- Ben on dirait qu'il a pas marché sur tout le monde, petit ! Faut que je tire ça au clair.

Nathan fronça les yeux et fit simplement :

- C'est pourtant vrai que la table de jeu principale est vide... Où est Ezra ?

Buck se plia presque en deux, écartant les bras :

- Mais, c'est ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre depuis une heure ! A l'hôtel !

Ils le regardèrent tous, hésitant à comprendre. JD brisa le silence, avec incrédulité :

- Il... A loué une chambre ?

Tandis que Buck secouait la tête, las, Josiah dit :

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas le moins du monde surpris ? Elles sont si peu chères cette saison...

Buck s'avança vers JD et déclara :

- Vous les avez pas vu, tous les deux, avant qu'on parte à la poursuite des proxénètes, en train de roucouler avec l'air de pas y toucher !

Nathan eut un sourire en coin :

- Que veux-tu qu'on te dise, Buck ? Que pour une fois, c'est pas toi qui va trinquer ?

JD poursuivit :

- En plus, je vois le rapport avec Chris...

Buck se tourna vers Vin, qui souriait toujours un tantinet, et grinça :

- Demandez à Vin...

A ce moment précis, Chris entra dans le saloon, coupant la discussion qui laissa place à un silence presque gêné.

Buck se tempéra, se raclant la gorge et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il regarda Chris avec un regard dans l'expectative, mais aussi moqueur. Mais Buck Wilmington ne souffla pas un mot, jetant un œil curieux et bref à Vin.

Chris s'accouda au comptoir et commanda un verre de tequila. Il le but par petites gorgées, toujours en silence, puis, quand il l'eut fini, il se tourna vers Buck, ayant très bien vu son attitude et demanda :

- Un problème Buck ?

Buck garda son expression moqueuse, retenant un sourire, et répondit :

- Non. Moi, ça va bien, Chris. Et toi ?

- Buck, tu vois que t'avais pas à t'en faire pour lui ! Lâcha JD.

Chris resta parfaitement neutre :

- Tout va très bien, j'ai un peu dormi. Ca m'a fait du bien. Tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire peut-être ?

- Moi, non. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer ici aussi vite.

Il haussa ses sourcils, d'un air entendu.

Nathan pouffa de rire :

- Buck est d'humeur altruiste ce soir.

- Et généreuse, fit Josiah.

- Je crois que le mot exact est curiosité plutôt que générosité..., ajouta Vin.

Chris leva lentement la tête vers Buck pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dit non sans une certaine froideur :

- Buck, c'est ma vie et ce qui s'y passe ne regarde que moi. Aussi, garde tes commentaires pour toi. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit une fois...

Buck rétorqua avec spontanéité :

- Et après ? Ca doit m'empêcher d'être content, hein ? Excuse-moi, vieux, mais toi qui a tendance à te montrer discret, t'as plutôt mal joué sur ce coup-là...

JD n'y tint plus :

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Tout le monde a vu sauf moi, on dirait.

Buck enchaîna malicieusement :

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est la petite brune au chapeau ?...

Chris répondit finalement avec une pointe d'agacement non dissimulée :

- Dans sa chambre et je compte l'y rejoindre maintenant, si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, dites le tout de suite qu'on puisse s'expliquer !

Buck sembla enfin satisfait de sa réponse alors il ricana et se resservit un verre en le levant devant Chris. Nathan leva un sourcil, étonné mais sans plus. Quant à JD, il fit des yeux écarquillés :

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'Ezra... D'accord...

Josiah fit :

- Un homme reste un homme.

Nathan conseilla tout bas :

- Fais attention à son bras.

Vin conclut d'un ton malicieux en donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Chris :

- Il faut toujours suivre les conseils du médecin vieux.

Chris monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre d'Athéna. Beaucoup de doutes continuaient à le travailler au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la porte. Il hésitait toujours à s'attacher de nouveau à une femme, même s'il en avait envie. Aussi était-il plutôt nerveux quand il frappa à la fameuse porte.

Athéna ouvrit lentement la porte, les yeux brillants et un sourire quasi invisible. Mais, elle ne dit rien de plus et l'encouragea à entrer en s'écartant du passage.

Il entra en silence et retira son chapeau qu'il posa sur le meuble le plus proche. Puis il regarda l'épaule de la jeune fille et demanda :

- Comment va votre épaule ?

- Encore un peu douloureux. Mais ça ira. Le crétin qui m'a tiré dessus n'a pas été fichu de viser l'aorte.

Puis, elle referma la porte doucement, tourna le verrou d'un clic sec.

- Heureusement pour vous ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est vrai..., dit-elle seulement d'une voix basse.

Puis, elle passa sa main dans le dos de Chris et posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il se raidit de façon indicible, puis se décontracta doucement. Finalement, il passa lui même une main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle murmura :

- J'ai besoin de vous. Votre présence me réconforte. Vous me rendez nerveuse, mais vous me rassurez. Contradictoire, non ?

- Je crois être moi-même une forme de contradiction. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle présence féminine pour m'apaiser enfin et pourtant je continue à me l'interdire.

Chris ajouta dans un demi-sourire :

- Voyez, ça nous fait un point commun, on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord avec nous-mêmes.

Athéna leva la tête, en souriant pauvrement, et répondit :

- Il est au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord : nous voulions être seuls ici. Alors concentrons-nous sur ce point pour le moment. Et laissons le reste venir...

Chris laissa les paroles de la jeune femme flotter dans la chambre quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en passant doucement une main dans ses longues mèches couleur noisette. Elle l'embrassa sans tarder, avec hâte et envie. Presque brutalité. Il la laissa faire d'abord, puis se détacha lentement d'elle.

- Rien ne presse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps ne s'accélèrera pas.

Il garda la main d'Athéna dans la sienne et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Il dit avec doigté :

- Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une femme à porter le revolver ? A être aussi implacable que vous l'êtes ?

Athéna eut du mal à choisir ses mots, mais elle finit par répondre avec une feinte décontraction :

- C'est mon père... Qui m'a enseigné l'art de la gâchette. Et, il était... Déterminé.

Mais, sa bouche se crispa brièvement.

Chris sentit un certain malaise et déclara :

- Vous sentez pas obligée d'en parler. Je suis pas là pour vous forcer la main. Mais c'est vrai qu'une personnalité comme la votre attise la curiosité.

Elle se sentit presque flattée, mais ricana nerveusement :

- C'est-à-dire que... Mon père était un homme assez instable et impulsif.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais ne dit finalement rien de plus pour le moment. Elle regarda le sol.

Le visage de Chris s'assombrit :

- Il... Il vous a fait du mal ?

- Oh... c'est assez compliqué. Je...

Elle inspira à fond, comme pour se donner des forces, et reprit :

- Je suis fille unique. Quand je suis née, mon père voulait un garçon, à tout prix. Un homme à qui il transmettrait son nom, un héritier. Mais, il a eu une fille. Alors, il a décidé de m'élever comme un garçon. Il me coupait les cheveux, m'a appris très tôt à manier le revolver. Je n'avais strictement pas le droit de porter des robes ou jupons. Que des pantalons. Ma mère, une femme douce et soumise, ne disait rien. (Elle fait une pause) Mais, au fur et à mesure des années, il s'est vraiment convaincu que j'étais un garçon. Il m'appelait junior, me parlait des filles quand j'ai eu 10 ans. Et, il m'administrait la volée habituelle chaque jour. Pour m'apprendre à donner, éviter et surtout encaisser les coups. Il disait que ça ne serait que comme ça que je deviendrais un homme. (Elle se frotte le front) Un jour, alors que ma mère étendait le linge dehors et que je sellais mon cheval, j'avais 12 ans... Il était assis devant la maison, mâchouillant son cigare sans le fumer. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'est levé d'un coup, et il... Est rentré dans la maison...

Elle respira encore à fond.

Chris l'écoutait d'un air attentif, voyant ressurgir les fantômes du passé de la jeune fille, silencieux. Instinctivement, il serra de nouveau la main d'Athéna dans la sienne. Athéna reprit en dominant sa fébrilité :

- Quand il est ressorti, il avait son fusil de chasse. Il l'a armé, et j'ai commencé à reculer d'un pas. Là, il a tué ma mère. Puis, il s'est tourné vers moi. (Elle tremble) J'étais totalement figée, mais en même temps je savais qu'il fallait que je bouge. Il m'a couché en joue, et j'ai fui à toute jambe pour grimper la colline ornée d'arbres. Il a tiré, mais la balle a frôlé mon avant-bras. Il criait "Franck junior ! Frankie ! Brave petit ! où es-tu parti ?" Je me suis mise à l'abri derrière un gros arbre, et je l'ai vu tituber un instant. Puis, il a mis le canon... Du fusil dans sa bouche... Et...

Elle ne continua pas, mettant ses mains sur ses yeux. Mais, elle ne pleura pas non plus. Chris passa un bras de réconfort derrière les épaules de la jeune femme. Il ne disait toujours rien, médusé par son histoire personnelle et sordide. Athéna trouva le courage de poursuivre :

- Je me suis réfugiée chez mon grand-père maternel, qui m'a recueilli par la suite. Et durant 6 ans j'ai cru que tout ceci était ma faute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue ce qui s'est réellement passé à l'époque. Ma mère était allée le voir pour se confier à lui. Et il se trouve qu'un mois avant que mon père bascule... Dans la folie, ma mère avait été violée par un inconnu. Moi, j'étais chez mon grand-père à ce moment là, alors... Mon père n'a pas supporté. Mon grand-père a attendu que je sois assez grande pour me mettre au courant. Et... Il m'a également donné le nom de ce type. Car ma mère entendait ses ignobles complices le héler pendant l'outrage.

Elle se tourna vers Chris, le regard dur et blessé, et affirma :

- Cette fois-ci, il faut le tuer, Chris.

Chris fronça les sourcils, peinant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Puis, il demanda, incertain :

- Jimmy ?

Athéna garda le silence. Mais, ce silence voulait tout dire.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué hier parce que je tenais à le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment là. Ceci dit, à présent, si l'un de vous le tuait à ma place, je ne m'y opposerai pas plus que ça. L'essentiel est que ce pourri aille en enfer.

Il lui caressa la joue et lui dit avec des yeux où flamboyait désormais une colère ardente :

- On l'aura Athéna et croyez-moi, il ne se relèvera pas !

Athéna renifla, puis pleura finalement à chaudes larmes en se serrant contre lui.

- J'ose espérer qu'Amy ne retombera pas sur lui. Elle demeure la seule personne que je puisse tenter de protéger de ce sale fumier...

- On fera tout pour éviter ça aussi et ce type finira entre quatre planches c'est une certitude. Vous trouverez peut-être enfin la paix alors.

Athéna éprouva encore plus de désir, et son besoin de rester près de Chris se fit grandissant. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa doucement, fermant les yeux, marmonnant, comme pour le convaincre qu'elle est normale :

- Je suis une femme. Une vraie femme... Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, en ce moment...

- Bien sûr que vous êtes une femme. Blessée par la vie, c'est vrai, mais une femme quand même. De la même façon que je suis un homme blessé par la vie. Nous sommes deux ici.

Il l'embrassa alors avec passion comme si il en ressentait un besoin désespéré. Elle reçut ses baisers avec la même véhémence, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Elle lui adressa un regard qui voulait savoir.

Chris se fit plus réservé. Il avait besoin d'en parler pour exorciser, mais avait toujours du mal à mettre des mots sur la tragédie de sa vie.

Il dit alors :

- J'ai... J'ai été marié par le passé. A une femme merveilleuse qui s'appelait Sarah. Elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune chien fou. Cette femme m'a donné un fils, Adam. Ils étaient ma lumière et ma raison d'exister. Seulement un jour, on me les a ravit tous les deux. Et je n'étais pas là.

Il serra les mâchoires avec haine en revoyant son ancienne vie perdue.

- Ils sont morts dans un incendie.

Athéna le contempla avec une infinie tendresse, lui caressant la joue :

- Accident ?

Il secoua nerveusement la tête :

- Meurtre... J'ai longtemps cherché le responsable et le trouver ne m'a d'ailleurs pas apaisé.

Athéna se sentit impuissante, et souffla juste :

- Je suis si désolée.

- Oui moi aussi je suis désolé... Désolé de pas avoir été là quand il l'aurait fallu, désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour les venger, désolé de me détruire chaque jour un peu plus sans essayer d'arrêter... Et désolé que de telles ordures puissent encore se promener librement.

Puis il ajouta sombrement :

- Et désolé aussi de vous raconter tout ça alors que vous avez déjà subit beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses dans votre vie. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un homme à demi-mort ?

Athéna s'approcha, passa sa main dans les cheveux et le serra contre elle en sussrrant gentiment :

- Je suis également à demi-morte. A nous deux, nous formons donc un être vivant. Survivant... ?

Chris eut un sourire amer, puis plus franc :

- Oui. Assez de temps perdu. Même les corps meurtris ont droit à une part de bonheur, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Nulle utilité dans un tel moment. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'enlaça, pour consolider des liens encore trop récents pour malgré tout perdurer. Mais assez solides pour durer au moins cette nuit là.

Environs une heure plus tard, Buck revint au saloon, l'air ravi. Il ne restait plus que Vin et Josiah. Buck attendit un peu en les voyant toujours là, releva son chapeau et marcha jusqu'au comptoir. Il lança un regard fier aux autres.

- Merci ma belle, dit-il à Inez en recevant sa bouteille de bourbon.

- Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te rendre si fier Buck ? demanda Vin.

- L'homme trouve toujours sa fierté dans le fait qu'il est un homme. C'est particulièrement le cas avec Buck, marmonna Josiah.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de Buck, Vin désigna la bouteille à côté du prédicateur :

- Tequila.

Visiblement, Josiah essayait lui aussi d'oublier cette journée infructueuse.

Buck désigna sa bouteille :

- Bourbon. Et avant ça, brune et rousse... T'aurais peut-être dû m'accompagner, Vin.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et furtif.

- Peut-être..., fit celui-ci. Ca m'aurait sans doute éviter d'entendre JD raconter de nouvelles blagues de son cru et de voir Josiah de plus en plus philosophe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Buck laissa échapper un petit rire grivois, et lui servit un verre :

- Tout n'est pas perdu. A moins que ta verve se soit noyée au fond de tous les verres que tu t'es servi pour mieux encaisser les sermons tant moralisateurs que subtils de nos petits copains.

- Merci Buck, ta générosité me fait chaud au cœur mais, vois-tu, je crois que notre conception de la relation avec une femme diverge sensiblement !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et but d'une traite le verre que le gentil colosse venait de lui servir.

- Les amis font toujours plaisir, déclara Josiah. Quand ce n'est pas quand ils arrivent, c'est quand ils repartent...

Sans prendre garde à Josiah, Buck dit à Vin :

- Vin... Y'a une sensible différence entre l'amour d'une vie et l'amour d'un soir. Ce qui est bien avec celui d'un soir, c'est qu'on peut toujours se rétracter et ainsi va la vie...

Ils se fixèrent alors, et Josiah ne put se retenir de badiner :

- Aimer, ça n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, les enfants... Mais regarder dans la même direction.

A ce moment, Vin et Buck regardèrent ensemble Josiah.

Le prédicateur les regarda tour à tour et éclata d'un rire franc et bruyant :

- Voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Buck jeta aussitôt un regard pétillant à Vin et lui mit une tape dans l'épaule :

- Allez, viens ! Tu crois franchement que y'en a qui perdent leur temps à fixer la clenche de la porte de leur chambre en ce moment ?

Vin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis il se redressa :

- Merci Buck mais je crois que je vais plutôt retourner à la prison, je ferais la conversation à nos captifs. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre de la bêtise humaine en discutant avec eux !

- T'es désespérant, Tanner. Y'a des tas de types laids comme des poux qui rêveraient d'être à ta place... enfin à notre place, et d'avoir toute les femmes consentantes du monde !

- Et comme tu as l'air particulièrement en forme ce soir, deux ne seront pas de trop pour toi.

Il déposa une pièce sur le comptoir, salua Inez et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Buck resta hébété, les bras écartés, et secoua la tête. Puis, il observa Josiah et lui lança :

- T'es en état de m'expliquer ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

- Il n'est pas certain que tout soit certain.

Buck le lorgna quelques secondes et se résigna à le comprendre. Il marmonna faiblement :

- D'accord. Je suis seul ce soir.


	15. Double disparition

Le lendemain, Buck fut réveillé en sursaut par un tambourinement sur sa porte. Il fit un mouvement brusque, émergeant d'un tas de jupons en dentelle et de robes de satin froissées. Les coups reprirent sur la porte, aussi se leva-t-il, plutôt énervé, il enroula un drap autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir.

- Buck ! Fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon lapin en sucre ??

Buck se retrouva face à face avec un JD qui semblait passablement troublé.

Buck siffla nerveusement :

- Dis donc petit, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour venir frapper à ma porte α une heure pareille !

JD crut halluciner :

- A une heure pareille ? Tu veux rire, il est presque onze heures du matin !

- Et alors ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- D'habitude tout le monde est levé à neuf !

- Tu sais JD, il peut nous arriver de changer nos habitudes... Bon sang, tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu m'as tiré du lit pour ça !

- Y'en a pour qui ça m'intrigue plus que pour d'autres !

Buck fronça les sourcils, irrité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Viens-en au fait !

- Chris est pas levé... Et Ezra... Je sais pas où il est !

- Où il est ?? Arrête JD, tu sais parfaitement où il est.

JD hésita et dit :

- Justement, j'ai vérifié, il y est pas...

Buck ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Comment ça, il y est pas! C'est qu'il est quelque part en ville alors !

- Non, je l'ai cherché partout. Personne ne l'a vu et pourtant la chambre est vide.

- Tu veux dire qu'Amy aussi a disparu ?

Le garçon acquiesça et Buck soupira :

- Bon, bouge pas, je m'habille et on va tirer ça au clair !

Sur ce il referma la porte au nez de JD qui allait ajouter quelque chose.

Buck se rendit à la prison, et y découvrit Vin, endormi sur la chaise, la tête en arrière et le chapeau de travers sur la figure. Buck soupira, s'approcha et tapa brusquement du poing sur le bureau.

Vin sursauta et rapide comme l'éclair le coucha en joue avec son fusil qu'il avait gardé à la main. Puis, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Buck, il baissa l'arme. Puis il s'étira copieusement avant de demander d'un air détaché :

- Dis-moi, ami Buck, que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Juste une question : t'as passé ta nuit ici ? Ou bien tu faisais une petite sieste en espérant que l'un de nous vienne te réveiller en t'embrassant ?...

Malgré les apparences, Buck était quelque peu stressé.

- Il se trouve qu'aucun de vous n'a eu la force de venir me remplacer au milieu de la nuit alors oui, je l'ai passée ici.

Puis voyant la nervosité du géant, il se redressa et demanda avec inquiétude :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tous les matins se suivent et se ressemblent, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Je viens de me réveiller Buck, épargne-moi les énigmes.

- La petite a encore disparu. Mais cette fois, elle est pas la seule.

- Elle a... Encore ! Et... Tu veux dire qu'Ezra aussi a disparu ?

- Oh tu me diras, ils sont peut-être partis en balade... Et Ezra a laissé sa veste pourpre en velours traîner par terre... Et son nœud papillon aussi. Et encore pire : son chapeau.

Vin comprit alors la gravité de la situation. Il se leva, enfila sa veste et mit son chapeau. Puis il dit à Buck :

- T'as prévenu les autres ?

- Non, mais je suppose que JD s'en est chargé. C'est lui qui est venu me tirer des draps... Si j'ose dire.

Vin hocha la tête et sortit, suivit de Buck. Il s'arrêta sur les marches de la prison, puis voyant JD revenir avec Nathan et Josiah, il alla α leur rencontre. Il demanda :

- Où est Chris ?

JD réajusta sa veste dans un geste nerveux :

- J'ai... Pas osé frapper à leur porte.

- D'accord, fit Buck. Je vais frapper. Vin, reste là. Je voudrais pas que tu brises ton petit cœur.

En allant jusqu'à la chambre, Buck maugréa :

- C'est pourtant pas le moment de paraphraser comme un abruti tout ce qu'on me dit, surtout si c'est dit entre deux verres.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa aussitôt à la porte d'Athéna.

A l'intérieur, Chris et Athéna étaient enroulés dans les draps. Couché sur le dos, il enlaçait contre lui la jeune fille qui dormait, la tête contre son torse. Les coups de poing sur la porte les réveillèrent presque instantanément. Ils mirent un certain temps à trouver leurs points de repère puis, se sourirent mutuellement. Buck renouvela les coups.

- Alors, Chris. T'es là ou t'es pas là ?...

- Je suis pas là ! Maugréa Chris depuis le lit.

- Très fin, bravo. Content que t'aies retrouvé ton sens de l'humour légendaire.

Athéna se frotta les yeux, puis sembla se rendormir.

Chris la serra contre lui avec douceur et continua sans bouger :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Me confesser. J'ai été très vilain, hier soir ! ironisa Buck. Allez ouvre, on a un problème.

Athéna rouvrit les yeux, un pressentiment la saisissant soudain. Elle se redressa sur un coude.

Chris eut le même geste. Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis il dit à Buck :

- Donne-moi une minute s'il te plait.

Il s'habilla à la hâte, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer puis ouvrit la porte. Buck avait effectivement la mine sombre ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce dernier tâcha de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude, et dit secrètement :

- Ezra et la petite sont introuvables. C'est peut-être rien... Mais très franchement, je le sens plutôt mal.

Chris plissa ses paupières pour rassembler ses esprits et répondit :

- Ca me paraît étrange aussi. Vous avez cherché partout en ville ?

Pendant ce temps, Athéna avait enfilé sa robe vite fait, et s'avançait en plissant les yeux, méfiante.

- On va pas fouiller toutes les maisons, dit Buck. Ils sont ni à l'hôtel, ni chez Ezra, ni au saloon, ni à l'église. Ce qui est peu étonnant de la part d'Ezra... Mais bref. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Chris répondit :

- Oui, à la différence que cette fois, elle n'est probablement pas partie de son propre chef. Pas plus qu'Ezra.

Il attacha la ceinture de son revolver et continua :

- Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Puis il se tourna vers Athéna mais ne sut pas trop quoi lui dire.

Elle lui épargna sa salive en tranchant sereinement :

- Je viens aussi.

- Ca c'est hors de question ! Pas avec une épaule en écharpe, répondit Chris tout aussi sereinement.

Athéna dit alors :

- Je veux le tuer.

- Et moi aussi, répondit Chris avec calme. Seulement moi, j'ai mes deux mains pour le faire.

Athéna s'approcha, et répliqua avec détermination :

- Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, Chris... Je me sens impuissante, c'est insupportable.

Buck n'osa pas s'interposer, mais il se racla la gorge de temps en temps.

- Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'au moment où tu te trouveras face à lui, à le regarder tandis que tous les épisodes de ta vie défileront devant tes yeux, tu auras le cran de tirer ?

Il parlait d'expérience.

Athéna, totalement sûre d'elle, sourit et déclara :

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Hier, j'ai fait un effort considérable pour viser son poignet à la place de sa tête, ceci afin de pouvoir le regarder en face aussi au moment où il mourra.

Chris ne la lâcha pas des yeux :

- Oui... C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit pour le meurtrier de ma femme et de mon fils.

Athéna dit juste :

- Je te crois. Et je comprends ta réaction. Mais je t'assure que si j'en ai l'occasion avant toi, je le buterai. Le seul temps de battement qu'il aura lui sera réservé afin qu'il voie bien mon visage. Je sais que j'ai également dit qu'il m'importait peu que l'un de vous le refroidisse à ma place, mais c'est faux. Je préfère le faire moi-même...

- Ecoute, ne me force pas la main. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes en étant affaiblie. S'il le faut je t'enfermerai à clé dans cette chambre !

Buck glissa :

- On peut tout aussi bien le lui ramener...

Il avait dit ça pour couper court.

La jeune fille ébaucha un sourire forcé, et retint sa colère, car elle savait malgré tout qu'ils avaient raison. Elle soutint le regard de Chris.

Celui-ci fit de même et dit, sans en penser le moindre mot :

- D'accord. Nous le ramènerons.

Athéna le défia du regard, incrédule.

Chris ne cilla pas une seule seconde et attendit une nouvelle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

- Avant de le tuer, dis-lui que c'est pour Bénédicte Williams.

Chris resta de marbre et finit par acquiescer. Puis il sortit à la suite de Buck. Athéna, furieuse et frustrée, mis un coup violent dans le mur près de la porte.

Ezra ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux endoloris. Il se sentit bercé par un cliquetis continu, puis par des bruits de sabots... Il sentit aussi une douce odeur, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il distingua un voile grisâtre devant lui, et réalisa le contact de sa joue moite contre une peau brûlante. Il réalisa aussi qu'ils étaient dans un chariot en marche, à pleine allure.

Le garçon gémit doucement, et redressa la tête. Il vit qu'il s'était éveillé contre Amy. Et ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos. Solidement. Ceux d'Amy aussi. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un regard ahuri et encore confus, puis marmonna faiblement :

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ?...

Amy le regarda avec plus de culpabilité que jamais. Il se passait exactement ce qu'elle craignait depuis sa rencontre avec Ezra. Elle balbutia du mieux qu'elle pu :

- Je vous avais dit que c'était mauvaise idée s'attacher à moi...

Ezra fronça ses yeux et jeta un œil derrière lui, sur ses poignets. Puis, il railla pour cacher sa peur soudaine et grandissante :

- Ca, pour être attachés... On l'est.

Amy souffla, agacée :

- C'est pas le moment de rire.

Elle baissa les yeux :

- Je suis désolée...

Ezra se reprit, honteux :

- Pardon. C'était pour dédramatiser la conjoncture actuelle.

Amy se sentait désemparée. Et fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ezra et continua à culpabiliser à voix haute :

- Je vous apporte que les problèmes. Je devais pas partir de chez Jimmy, ça serait pas comme ça sinon. J'ai si honte...

Des larmes perlèrent doucement à ses yeux qu'elle essaya de retenir tant bien que mal.

Ezra soupira, posant sa tête contre la sienne et fit juste :

- Le problème ne vient pas de vous, Amy... Mais de ces rustres, qui s'entêtent à vous refuser votre liberté.

Il remarqua ses larmes et continua gentiment :

- Ne pleurez pas. Mes chers collègues ne laisseront pas les minutes s'écouler sans lever le petit doigt.

Elle sourit avec amertume :

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur... Pour vous.

Ezra, malgré tout touché, ferma ses yeux et finit par déposer un baiser léger sur le front en nage d'Amy. Puis, un autre plus prolongé. Il ne sut que dire de plus, ni que faire, à par rester contre elle pour la réconforter.

Malgré la difficulté de la situation, Amy se sentit apaisée. Si bien qu'elle se hasarda à relever la tête pour trouver les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux et lui offrit instinctivement sa bouche quelques secondes. Il termina son baiser par un sourire furtif, mais retrouva rapidement sa petite mine soucieuse. Il posa ses yeux au sol pour examiner le fond du chariot, puis y distingua quelques fissures. Il regarda ensuite à l'extérieur. Il dit tout bas à Amy, d'un ton moqueur :

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que ces messieurs n'ont pas le monopole de la finesse. Comment avons-nous pu les perdre hier ? Je m'interroge encore, ma foi.

Il désigna les traces profondes que laissaient les roues du chariot à cause du poids qu'il transportait. Puis, il ajouta :

- Tâchons de semer le vent, afin qu'ils récoltent la tempête.

Sur ce, il s'agita un peu, tordant presque ses poignets. Mais, il ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait...

Amy le regarda faire quelques instants, sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire puis demanda à voix basse :

- Vous... Voulez que j'aide ?

Ezra lui sourit comme un enfant, et répondit encore plus bas :

- Avec plaisir, ma douce. J'aimerais que vous essayiez de déloger ce qu'il y a dans ma manche gauche. Car mes poignets ne sont pas assez souples pour ce faire. S'il vous plaît.

Amy se tourna un peu de côté, pour se retrouver dos à lui et passa ses doigts dans la manche d'Ezra, effleurant ses mains au passage. Elle fouilla à l'aveuglette quelques secondes puis sentit enfin quelque chose et tira dessus pour l'en sortir. C'était le jeu de carte d'Ezra qu'elle fit glisser dans la main du jeune homme. Il l'attrapa avec fébrilité, le souffle entrecoupé (mais tentant de le contrôler) et susurra :

- Merci, ma douce.

Il se remit en place et se mordit la langue d'un air concentré, les yeux froncés. Puis, il se mordit ensuite les lèvres en souriant un peu et déclara :

- Nous y voilà. Et maintenant, vous allez assister à un tour que je n'ai jamais exécuté auparavant : je vais montrer mes cartes.

A ces mots, il gloussa de sa facétie, alors que le stress transparaissait au travers de son visage pâle, et fit un clin d'œil à Amy. Celle-ci le regarda, médusée. Il saisit une carte avec une certaine dextérité compte tenu de la situation puis la fit passer à travers la fissure la plus proche. Puis, il se tourna vers Amy en gardant son sourire espiègle :

- Si je n'ai pas perdu la main, c'était ma carte de visite.

Puis, il se racla la gorge en effaçant son sourire peu à peu :

- Il nous reste à présent à espérer que mes chers camarades n'auront pas les yeux dans leurs poches désespérément vides...

Amy hocha doucement la tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée brillante du jeune homme. Ezra la dévisagea, plus sérieux et effarouché. Puis, il baissa ses yeux, sans oser ajouter mot. Finalement, il étouffa un soupir de frustration et balbutia :

- Amy, je... Je suis conscient que le moment et l'endroit sont plus que mal choisis pour entretenir ce genre de conversation, mais le fait est que...

Amy attendit et voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, elle l'encouragea :

- Le fait est que ?

Ezra pesa ses mots, et poursuivit avec prudence :

- Le fait est que je ne suis pas... Accoutumé à ce genre de discours... Euh... (Il sourit nerveusement et se lance) J'éprouve des choses.

Il ferma ses yeux en se maudissant intérieurement.

Puis, il sembla avoir une idée, et reprit plus calmement :

- J'aimerais vous... Inviter à dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de la région, et me promener à cheval en votre compagnie. Ce qui vous permettrait de rester parmi nous... Un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Si évidemment, il était prévu que vous restiez. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage... Même si... Je m'étais habitué à vos fautes de syntaxe spectaculaires.

Il se fit de nouveau sérieux, voir triste.

Amy se sentit touchée mais surprise :

- Après tout ça, vous voulez je reste avec vous ?

Puis elle réfléchit à son tour pour trouver les bons mots :

- Moi aussi j'ai envie faire ces choses. Parce que... Comment vous disez ? J'éprouve des choses ?

Il ne put réprimer un petit rire :

- Oui, comme vous dites. Nous appelons cela la réciprocité. Lorsque deux personnes éprouvent les mêmes sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Il rougit alors et avoua enfin, péremptoire :

- Vous me manquerez si vous partez, Amy. Et il n'y a rien de lucratif dans tout ça.

Il attendit quelque chose, ses yeux translucides plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle sourit un peu, oubliant momentanément la peur qui la tenaillait. Elle bégaya :

- M... Merci...

Elle posa de nouveau son visage contre celui d'Ezra et ferma les yeux. Puis ne trouvant pas les mots en anglais, elle les dit en français :

- Je... Je t'aime.

Sans vraiment savoir par quel moyen, Ezra devina aussitôt les mots d'Amy, et répliqua tout bas :

- Moi aussi.

A ce moment précis, on entendit frapper des mains, et une voix nasillarde siffla narquoisement :

- Touchant ! Très touchant !

Ezra et Amy se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Jimmy, qui chevauchait derrière la carriole. Ce dernier finit d'applaudir en tapant sa main intacte contre son avant-bras droit, et cria au cocher :

- Stop, Barry !!!!

La carriole s'arrêta alors lentement, puis Jimmy sauta prestement à l'intérieur pour les rejoindre. Ensuite, il regarda Ezra droit dans les yeux et ricana quelques secondes.

Ensuite, il déclara :

- Je t'avais dit qu'on se faisait pas une catin gratuitement. Alors, c'est l'heure de passer à la caisse, bonhomme.

Ezra prépara ses mots, et osa badiner en voilant sa crainte :

- Navré l'ami. Mais, suite à mon assoupissement quelque peu hâtif, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emmener la moindre liquidité.

Jimmy le fixa un moment, puis sourit :

- C'est pas grave. On va trouver un autre moyen de te faire payer.

Si Ezra n'était pas certain d'avoir saisi les paroles du proxénète, Amy, elle, les avait très bien comprises. Elle pria pour qu'Ezra n'ait pas l'idée de le provoquer une seconde fois. En vain. Orgueil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Ah vraiment ? En tout cas sachez que quoi que je paie, j'ai six contribuables qui sauront me rembourser...

Jimmy éclata d'un rire graveleux :

- On a un comptable, les gars ! (Puis à Ezra) Tiens, voilà une petite ristourne !

Sur ce, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et le sortit du chariot par la peau du dos et avec une seule main, l'autre ayant été endommagée par Athéna. Il le jeta à terre brutalement et appela ses compagnons de route :

- Andy, Smith, avec moi ! Barry, tu surveilles les alentours (à Amy d'un ton narquois) Et toi, ma poupée, tu ouvres bien grand tes jolis yeux. Faut pas que tu rates la généreuse transaction du gentleman...

Andy et Smith rejoignirent Jimmy Flannery, et regardèrent Ezra toussoter, étalé par terre. Jimmy se pencha sur lui :

- Relève-toi, mon garçon...

Depuis le chariot, Amy lui cria d'un ton suppliant :

- S'il te plait Jimmy ! Fais pas ça !! Laisse le, il a rien fait mal !

Ezra se mit sur ses genoux fébrilement et leva la tête vers Jimmy.

Ce dernier dit alors :

- Et il le fait, en plus.

Sur ce, il lui mit un crochet gauche en pleine figure.

Tandis qu'Amy continuait de supplier Jimmy, les larmes aux yeux, Ezra roula α terre sous la force du coup. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de bouger.

Smith s'approcha et posa son pied sur le ventre du jeune homme pour l'immobiliser.

Puis, lui et Andy lui mirent chacun un coup de pied. Jimmy s'accroupit et dit :

- Allons, mon garçon, un peu de fierté. Regarde-moi.

Dans un ultime sursaut d'orgueil, Ezra répondit :

- La fierté ? Un bien pauvre mot dans ta bouche...

Jimmy se fit faussement étonné, ensuite sardonique :

- Je vais te présenter mon ami Andy. C'est le colosse derrière moi, qui attend mon feu vert pour te démolir à sa manière. Laisse-moi te dresser un portrait de ce cher Andy. Il a tiré quinze ans à Santa Fe, pour viol. Et il a pas chômé pour autant une fois écroué, si tu vois ce que j'insinue. Alors, imagine un peu à quoi il pense en ce moment, debout devant toi ? T'as vu comment il te regarde ? A ta place, je la fermerai, ma bouche. Sous peine de me faire dessaler. Alors, je te laisse le choix...

Il prit le bâton que Smith lui tendit et poursuivit :

- Ma pauvre fierté ? Ou Andy et ses riches petits plats maison ?

Ezra adopta une mine dégoûtée en regardant le colosse et secoua la tête :

- Je n'ai jamais eu le goût des réjouissances orphiques. Et on dit toujours qu'entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre...

- Brave petit, conclut Jimmy.


	16. Et double course poursuite

Mary traversait la rue pour rejoindre le local du Clarion quand elle croisa Athéna qui faisait les cent pas. Elle la regarda quelques secondes et se décida à l'approcher. Elle lui dit avec une chaleur mesurée :

- Bonjour mademoiselle Williams. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentées, je suis Mary Travis.

La jeune fille lui répondit timidement :

- Bonjour, madame Travis. En effet, je vous ai aperçue à plusieurs reprises de loin, mais nous ne nous sommes encore jamais vraiment croisées...

- Je crois savoir que vous aidez nos sept défenseurs.

Athéna regarda son épaule gauche encore un peu douloureuse et articula :

- Oui, j'essaie.

Mary regarda aussi l'épaule de la jeune fille, comprit sa maladresse et ajouta :

- C'est Nathan qui vous a soigné ? C'est un très bon médecin, vous vous remettrez vite et vous pourrez reprendre vos folles chevauchées.

Elle avait involontairement dit ces derniers sur un ton où transparaissait quelque peu le reproche.

Athéna sentit une sorte de malaise très léger, et se contenta de préciser avec neutralité :

- A dire vrai... Ces "folles chevauchées" sont loin de m'être impossible à reprendre à l'heure actuelle. Je peux monter et tirer même dans cet état, mais il m'a formellement été interdit de les suivre.

Mary comprit où elle voulait en venir et répondit :

- S'il vous l'a déconseillé, vous devriez l'écouter. Il a toujours de bonnes raisons de faire quelque chose...

- Je sais.

Un silence bref s'installa alors. Athéna sourit à Mary avec innocence.

Mary eut un petit geste nerveux et finit par déclarer :

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail au journal. Nous aurons peut-être... L'occasion de nous revoir.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et entra prestement dans son local.

Athéna, interloquée par cette réaction étrange de la part de Mary, fronça juste ses yeux. Puis, elle continua son errance inutile et ennuyeuse.

L'As de pique d'Ezra était bloqué entre deux pierres, sur le bord du chemin. Vin le ramassa et appela Chris :

- Ezra nous a laissé sa carte de visite. Il faut continuer dans cette direction.

- Ils doivent avoir une journée d'avance ! Grogna Buck avec pessimisme.

- Oui, dit Vin. Mais, ils ont une carriole.

Il désigna les traces sur le sol.

- Ca les ralentit, reprit-il.

Chris ajouta :

- Raison de plus pour forcer l'allure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont emmené Ezra, mais il va rapidement devenir un fardeau et j'aimerais être là avant que ce moment arrive.

Nathan acquiesça :

- On va le retrouver Chris, et Amy aussi. On les retrouvera tous les deux.

- Oui, renchérit Vin en réarmant son fusil, et on s'occupera de ces types comme ils le méritent.

- A coup de plomb dans le derrière ! ajouta Buck avec motivation.

- Soyons tout de même circonspects, conseilla Josiah. N'oubliez pas qu'un groupe de cavaliers est plus facilement repérable qu'un cavalier seul...

Ils se remirent en selle et poursuivirent leur route à toute allure.

Deux heures passèrent, et ils galopaient toujours. Ils avaient trouvé en tout quatre cartes... Ce qui les encourageait davantage à continuer.

Ils passèrent alors sur une route plus étroite, surplombée d'une colline abrupte à sa droite, et d'un fossé en pente douce à sa gauche. Mais, ils ne virent pas la forme allongée au creux des hautes herbes.

C'était Ezra, inconscient.

Plusieurs de dizaines de kilomètres en avant, le chariot roulait toujours. Jimmy avait confié son cheval à un de ses hommes et était monté dans le petit véhicule. Il avait détaché Amy et lui faisait désormais face. Celle-ci tremblait encore de ce qu'elle venait de voir :

- Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi tu as fais ça à lui ? T'avais pas besoin !

- J'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, dit Jimmy d'un air indifférent en allumant un cigare. Alors tu la boucles, c'est clair ? Estime-toi heureuse que je te réserve pas la même douceur.

Elle le regarda sans pouvoir cacher sa haine et dit :

- "Faut pas abîmer la marchandise" Jimmy. C'est toi qui répètes ça tout le temps.

- Si je te cogne en pleine figure, les clients en auront rien à cirer. C'est pas à tes beaux yeux qu'ils s'intéressent.

Jimmy s'approcha d'Amy et la fixa de ses beaux yeux clairs. Il lui caressa la joue et poursuivit :

- Insiste pas princesse. Tu sais à quel point ça me fait du mal d'avoir à te corriger α chaque fois que tu me fais un écart de conduite ou une crise de rébellion. (Il sourit) Y'a pas que toi qui souffres dans tout ça...

Il ricana, découvrant ses belles dents blanches. Puis, il remit son chapeau sur ses yeux. Amy frissonna. Il fut un temps où elle aurait fait beaucoup pour décrocher ce sourire-là, mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui inspirait que du mépris et de l'horreur. Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Ezra roulant à terre à cause des coups et eut une grimace de colère qu'elle ne cacha même pas. Jimmy prit un air plus sérieux et bougonna nonchalamment :

- De toute façon, qu'ils nous suivent ou pas, on les attend. On est solidement armés. Mais je doute qu'ils se cassent le dos à rattraper une journée de trajet pour une catin, si charmante soit-elle.

Ezra était toujours allongé dans le fossé à côté de la route. Ses bras toujours attachés lui faisaient horriblement mal de même que ses jambes et son visage. Il n'avait pas été épargné. Il essaya péniblement de bouger mais ressentit une vive douleur alors il s'arrêta. Puis il entendit un bruit de sabots. C'était peut-être sa seule chance. Il se remit à ramper du mieux qu'il put sans tenir compte de la douleur et arriva bientôt sur le bord de la route. Le cheval arrivant vers lui sembla ralentir sa cadence, puis s'arrêta finalement tout près de lui.

Ezra essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne put sortir qu'une série de sons inintelligibles. Le cavalier descendit aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui. Puis, Ezra entendit une voix féminine et familière :

- Mon Dieu... Ezra !

Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui se penchait sur lui et finit par distinguer la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. C'était Athéna.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle le regarda avec une vive inquiétude, et poursuivit avec sang-froid :

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse en vérité. Elle voyait bien ce qui lui était arrivé et elle en était à la fois désolée et furieuse. Mais elle se contrôla et se hâta de délier les poignets et les chevilles d'Ezra et de le redresser pour examiner son visage abîmé...

Le jeune homme eut un rictus de douleur en bougeant ses bras et sentant de nouveau le sang y circuler. Il essaya de se relever mais sans succès. La jeune cavalière l'arrêta :

- Doucement. Ils vous ont pas raté. Je vais vous aider.

Elle mit le bras du garçon par dessus son épaule droite et parvint à le mettre sur ses jambes encore fébriles. Puis, elle se murmura à elle-même, entendant par-là Jimmy :

- Il aura tout gagné, ce sale fumier. (A Ezra) Ca ira ?

Ezra se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Elle regarda le ciel et s'arrêta, soutenant toujours un Standish silencieux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Puis, elle maugréa avec frustration :

- Le soir tombe. Et vous aller pas tarder à faire pareil... On peut pas continuer de nuit, et il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour.

Elle trouva une clairière assez isolée du chemin où elle déposa le jeune homme qui gémit de douleur et de colère en s'asseyant contre un rocher.

Athéna alla ensuite chercher son cheval et revint avec une gourde d'eau et une couverture qu'elle avait mis dans une des sacoches. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, grimaçant à cause de son épaule, et lui tendit la gourde :

- Buvez un peu.

Ezra ne se fit pas prier, il avait la bouche plus sèche que le désert du Mexique. Il parvint à boire quelques gorgées et finit par articuler avec difficulté :

- Vous avez raison... Ils ne m'ont pas manqué.

Athéna repensa à sa mère et baissa la tête pour répliquer :

- Ca n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de faire les choses à moitié.

Ezra ne releva pas la remarque, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il ferma les yeux doucement et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Athéna haussa les sourcils et trouva le courage de railler :

- Voilà donc le remède à sa fantastique volubilité.

Elle retira son chapeau, sourit tristement et s'installa à côté de lui pour ajouter plus bas :

- Je vais choisir la volubilité.

Ensuite, elle déplia la couverture et en couvrit Ezra. Elle ne mit pas longtemps α s'endormir non plus.

Athéna faisait face à son compagnon de sieste. Elle avait fermé ses yeux depuis à peine dix minutes, qu'elle sentit une chaleur dans son dos, puis une main glisser lentement sur ses hanches. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux, sans toutefois oser bouger, ahurie. Apparemment, Ezra s'était réveillé et avait besoin d'oublier sa douleur. Il regarda la jeune fille d'abord avec un faible sourire coupable, puis un peu plus coquin. Les blessures sur son visage ne lui avaient pas enlevé ça. Elle le considéra en dessinant un pli de perplexité sur son front, et prépara des mots qu'elle ne parvint finalement pas à prononcer. Comme elle ne disait rien, il conclut que c'était une invitation à continuer son exploration manuelle. Aussi laissa-t-il glisser sa main un peu plus haut, jusqu'à sa taille. Toujours avec la même douceur.

Athéna ferma ses yeux, malgré tout sensible à ce geste, et inspira d'une voix entrecoupée :

- Ezra, qu'est-ce que... Vous faites ?

Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Il sourit de nouveau faiblement :

- Je pense que mon geste est assez clair, Athéna. Il n'est nul besoin d'explication.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et dit néanmoins sans grande conviction :

- Je pense que vous avez pris un mauvais coup, et que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites... Vous êtes charmant, mais vous êtes surtout dans un état second alors...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, s'approchant malgré tout.

Il capta le mouvement presque imperceptible de la jeune femme et répondit avec malice :

- Un mauvais coup ? Même plusieurs ma chère. Mais si cela vous dérangeait tant, ne m'auriez-vous pas déjà giflé ?

Plongeant ses yeux confus dans le regard bleu azur du garçon, elle murmura juste, en nage :

- Sans doute.

Puis, elle passa alors sa main sur la nuque d'Ezra, et enroula également sa jambe autour de sa taille. Il se mit péniblement contre elle, les douleurs physiques étant encore vive, et d'une main, il approcha le visage d'Athéna près du sien jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres froides qu'il réchauffa longuement.

Athéna se laissa emporter en se délectant de la bouche entière d'Ezra et en gémit de plaisir. Cette réaction fut du meilleur goût pour le jeune homme qui commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amante. Athéna le regarda la déshabiller avec un regard à la fois passionné et gêné. Mais, elle ne se fatigua pas à réfléchir davantage, littéralement sous le charme de la beauté lisse et froide de Standish. Elle lui caressa le ventre en lui mordillant doucement la lèvre. Ezra la laissa faire avec délice quelques instants. Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié ses hématomes. Quand la chemise d'Athéna fut entièrement ouverte, il s'y glissa légèrement pour parsemer sa peau de petits baisers.

Un cri se fit entendre, tandis qu'Athéna évoluait vers le bas ventre du jeune flambeur. Elle se redressa d'un coup, et le vit, à quelques centimètres d'elle, se tenir le ventre en se pliant de douleur.

Elle resta interdite, hébétée, et réalisa qu'elle avait rêvé. Alors, au lieu de se pencher sur la souffrance d'Ezra, elle cria brièvement à son tour, honteuse et sur les nerfs. Elle se mit une légère claque pour se réveiller totalement, et tenta de calmer son souffle haletant en fermant ses yeux et en portant sa main tremblante à son front. De son côté, Ezra cessa ses jérémiades douloureuses.

Il regarda dans la direction de la jeune fille et se frottant le ventre et dit :

- Je... Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillée, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve qui a ravivé la douleur de mes plaies.

Athéna lui lança un regard halluciné et aboya :

- Sans blague ! Moi aussi j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, figurez-vous !

Ezra prit un air choqué :

- Mais vous n'avez pas été passée à tabac.

Il essaya de se redresser, tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid et la douleur. Puis il frotta ses bras avec une petite mine désappointée. Elle ne dit rien, et soupira avec irritation.

Le jour s'était levé. Il devait être très tôt. Athéna se mit sur ses jambes aussi, et secoua la tête, encore gênée par son utopie.

Elle osa à peine regarder Ezra, elle évitait même soigneusement d'en arriver là.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et s'en irrita quelque peu :

- Eh bien quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je fais peur à voir à ce point !

Elle marmonna sérieusement, les yeux toujours sur sa couverture qu'elle repliait :

- Non. Ce qui fait peur c'est l'ardeur avec laquelle ils ont oeuvré.

Elle rangea ses affaires, et ramassa la gourde. Puis, elle la lança à Ezra toujours en le fuyant du regard :

- Tenez, je vous la laisse. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

- Trop aimable mademoiselle Williams, marmonna-t-il.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à se mettre sur son séant et s'appuya sur le rocher contre lequel il avait dormi. Il dit alors :

- Il est temps de suivre ces hommes.

- En route, coupa Athéna.

Elle s'apprêta monter sur son cheval.

Il arriva en boitant jusqu'à elle et arrêta le geste de la jeune femme :

- Permettez que je monte devant.

Déjà traumatisée par son songe quelque peu osé, Athéna réagit au quart de tour, mais avec souplesse :

- Ne vous approchez pas, Standish !

Il sursauta et la regarda avec surprise :

- Vous comptez me laisser en arrière ? Pas question ! De plus, je ne vous suivrai pas à pied !

Athéna se rattrapa, et dit plus calmement :

- Bien sûr que non. Excusez-moi... Evidemment que vous venez. Mais, vous ne montez pas devant.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Je suis un homme, je monte devant.

Athéna se trouva presque amusée :

- C'est mon cheval. Alors, je prends les rênes. Et le fait que vous soyez un homme ne vous donne pas le droit de me le braquer !

Ezra soupira :

- Bien, j'ai une idée, nous allons trancher la question à pile ou face ! Pile, vous montez devant, face, c'est moi qui monte devant.

- C'est ça. Faites donc.

Elle le scruta sortir sa pièce avec détermination, les mains sur les hanches.

Ezra fit tournoyer la pièce dans les airs et la récupéra d'une main. Il sourit et regarda la jeune femme avec un air de triomphe :

- Face, j'ai gagné !

Athéna lui adressa avec le même air, incrédule :

- Vous avez gagné le droit de recommencer, en effet.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il offusqué.

- Le coup de la pièce qui a deux faces identiques, je connais merci ! rétorqua Athéna avec plus de vigueur.

Ezra fit une moue boudeuse et proposa :

- Très bien, prenons une de vos pièces et recommençons.

Athéna sortit une de ses pièces et déclara :

- Pile, je gagne. Face, c'est vous.

Elle lança la pièce, la rattrapa et la mit sur le dos de sa main. Puis, elle sourit en lui montrant le résultat :

- A l'arrière, Standish.

Athéna se mit en route vers son cheval, l'air malicieux, en regardant les deux côtés pile de sa pièce et en la fourrant dans sa poche.


End file.
